A Hero's Sorrows
by The-Lucid-Dreaming
Summary: Watch Finn and Marceline face many trails, will there newly rekindled relationship be able to hold out? Or will the quest prove to be to hard for our young heros to handle?
1. Chapter 1 - Catching Up

**Everything Starts as a Dream, but Requires Action**

 **by Remez Sasson**

 _I guess I should start this off with an introduction. I go by_ _ **Lucid Dreamer**_ _, you may call me Lucid or Luci since I consider anyone who read my content to be a friend. This is my first ever fanfiction, that I'm releasing to public eyes.. Most of my stories are born from inspiration from other fanfictions and such, but mainly from_ _ **The Original Creator**_ _.. Now I'm just dragging the introduction on because I am a bit nervous to see how you guys react. I will be updating this story every week on sunday and I do create my own art to go with this story and I'll keep you guys updated on how the art is going._

 _P.S Finn is now 21 a time skip for a better story. Also i'm adding in different mythical beasts into this story, if you don't know what one is please google the creature, i'll try to use those most common and or with interesting abilities._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Pendleton Ward is the owner and creator of adventure time I do not own anything related to adventure time. Please support the release of adventure time on Cartoon Network.**_

Chapter 1: Catching up

A now older Finn lays on his bed staring at his artificial hand he was grinning with excitement wanting to use his new equipment. Finn had gotten this arm today after the one Princess Bubblegum made for him broke two weeks ago in an epic battle against an Ajatar had left him armless yet again. Finn wanted to try something new instead of using Bubblegums artificial arm. He had gone to wizard city in hopes of someone being able to build him a magically enhanced one or being able to regrow his. No one was able to grow him a new one but there had been rumors of blacksmiths who could forge anything at a reasonable price. He followed the rumors and came upon a cave entrance with ancient language. Finn had read many books and was taught many things from Betty since she had come from the past to the present not wanting to leave Simon a madman and alone. Simon surprisingly had a library built under his Ice Castle long forgotten by the madman, before he had gone insane he had collected most of the humans' most prized books, from the first Clay tablet with writing on it to the stories of Shakespeare. Finn had spent a lot of time in that library curious to read about his race. He learned many of the languages the humans used to use but he had never seen this language before. The entrance of the cave was covered by overgrowth like no one had been in it for centuries, Finn had cut through the overgrowth and into the cave. He walks for what seems days, the cave gradually getting hotter finally he could see light at the end as he walked to the light, he came into a big room he looked up and he could see the sky fresh air hitting his face and he breathed in deeply cooling his body down, in the center of the room there was a huge forge with a smelter and a grindstone along the walls of the room there were swords, shields and armors all original work and none looked like the other. Finn walked up to a hammer on the ground with a nameplate under it labeled Thor. Finn was reaching to lift the hammer when a voice from behind him spoke up.

"Please do not touch the merchandise kid"

Finn jumped a little frighten and turned around to find a dwarf with his arms crossed looking at him.

" Uh.. sorry sir I was just admiring your craftsmanship" spoke the young human.

" It's fine kid, but if you even managed to pick up that hammer it's owner would blow a fuse, and judging by your aura you might have been able to lift it up."

Finn was about the question the dwarf about the hammer until he was cut off,

" Now what can we help you with kid?" spoke up the small man.

"Uh right I want to put in a request, I would like to know if you could forge me a new arm" the young human pointed to his stub

The dwarf walked up to the stub examining it as if he was marking down measurement in his head.

"Hmm said the dwarf. It can be done but what materials would you like this made of?" asked the Dwarf.

The human pulled off his signature backpack and pulled out the broken gauntlet of heroes. The dwarf looked at it, eye widened as he examined the broken shards.

"The gauntlet of heroes the dwarf whispered"…

he looked up at the boy.

"Boy… where did you get this?" His voice filled with worry.

"I got it from Princess Bubblegum to fight off the lich, but the lich destroyed it as we fought"..

Finn rubbed the back of his head a bit nervous remembering those past events sent chills down his back.

"Tell me what has happened to Billy?" The dwarf spoke…

Finn looked down at the ground and the dwarf realized Billy was no more. The dwarf walked up to the boy and put his hand on his shoulder.

"He was a great hero. And seeing as you are still alive and well must mean you have defeated the lich" spoke the Dwarf.

"Mmmm not exactly Finn Spoke, well he was reborn as a human child I haven't seen him do anything lich-like so I haven't done anything per say but I have been preparing just in case the lich reawakens, I can't hurt a child even if the Lich is inside of him.."

"I see, then we might as well supply you with the tools to do so. If this world came to an end we would be left bored after all."

Finn was confused but was interrupted again by two more Dwarfs walking in, the first dwarf walked up to the other two.

"Looks like the Sons of Ivaldi have another job"said the elder dwarf

Finn had heard that name before but couldn't remember.

"This job will take us at least a week to complete boy."said the youngest of the Dwarfs "Oh, right my name is Finn The Human."

The Dwarfs looked at him in disbelief.

"B but humans had died off in world war 3," spoke the youngest dwarf.

The brothers looked at each other and then back at Finn. Finn assumed they were talking about the great mushroom wars,

"Well I survived well actually I'm not even the last human my father is still alive somewhere in space and my mother is uploaded into a computer along with a small group of humans and since they survived there might be more."

"Huh, well how about that, the humans survived." The dwarfs laughed,

"Very well for that piece of knowledge we shall make this free of charge" the three of them said in unison

Finn smiled and left for the day.

A week had gone by and Finn was excited to see his new arm, he wonders what it would be like and how it would maneuver in a fight his body shaking with excitement as he ran through the cave. Finn walked up to the his new friends excited to see his new arm. The Dwarfs laugh seeing him shake with excitement looking around for new arm. "So guy i.. is it done? How did it turn out?"

Finn started asking a million question and the dwarfs just laughed it off.

"Yes yes we finished it along with some other pieces of equipment for you."said the eldest

'But I only asked for the arm,"

Finn laughed nervously not knowing how to pay them for the other unseeing pieces. "Finn, humans are our most favorite species in all the worlds we have seen your species fall, and regrow time and time again but after the last war we fear all of you had died off. This is the least we can do for the first human we have seen in a long long time."said the youngest one

The eldest dwarf walk up to Finn with a bowl of thick silver metallic water, Finn obviously confused didn't know what it was.

"This is the arm that you had requested if you would please dip your stub into the water Finn" said the oldest of the dwarfs.

Finn did as he was told a little unsure of what was going on, the strange liquid ran up the young man's arm and around his shoulder he could feel the warm comforting liquid form into a blue silver arm with ancient runes carved into it, it looked identical to the gauntlet he once used against the lich although it didn't have the eye anymore. Finn started to move it around it felt as if he had never lost his arm in the first place. The Dwarfs satisfied at their work and patted Finn on the back.

"Now this arm does everything it did before but now you can freely control it, it should feel exactly like a human arm, you should be also be able to feel just like before."

Finn was left speechless touching his artificial hand it felt like his human one soft and squishy yet warm.

"When in combat the arm with harden it is unbreakable but if it does happen to break it'll turn to liquid and seek you out." said the eldest

"What are these markings that look like badass tattoos asked" Finn curious and eager to hear their reply.

"Ancient runes that allow it to be liquid and to solidify we threw in a couple more runes as well like fire shield, winter shield, water breathing and flight simple runes but helpful." said the Eldest

Finn looked at them shocked and speechless and with many questions going thru his mind like who where these people not wanting to interrupt he kept all of them bottled up. The second eldest came up to him and handed him a pair navy blue pants, a light blue long sleeved button up shirt, a dark navy blue vest, some brown combat boots, a brown glove that had metal that covered his knuckles and some steampunk goggles.

"I don't mean to insult your style but these are some of the clothes your race had come up with, we recreated some that go well with your adventuring. These clothes have been enchanted so that they will grow as you do as well as fix themselves when damaged they also automatically clean themselves for those long adventures when you can't clean yourself up. The goggles were enchanted to have night vision and well as let you see underwater as clear as day. Now if you would hand me your bag and hat, there are a couple of upgrades I would like to give them, seeing as you have almost outgrown both of them?' spoke the second eldest

He had wanted to go to Raggedy Princess for a new one but never had the time. Finn blushed and handed them to him and then started to change when the youngest of the dwarf Stepped up, holding a Golden Sword with a black hilt, Finn recognized the sword it was Scarlett Finn had destroyed the original to save bubblegum when he created a black hole with those stupid glasses that made him smart. He picked up the sword it was lighter than the original he stared at it smiling remembering all the thing he had done with the original, he was also handed a smaller dagger and a thigh holster for it was also golden with a black hilt similar in shape and form but smaller.

"I hope you know how to dual wield said the youngest."

Finn smirked, "of course i've been trained in a lot of different sword styles and fighting styles."

The second eldest returned as Finn finished changing handing him his backpack it was now brown matching his look it had a belt and a straps for his chest so he wouldn't lose it while he explored and flew which he still had to learn how to do his had now fit his head comfortably. He finished changing and equipping everything. The Dwarfs Looked at him smiling at there work.

"Good now you look ready to go adventuring the eldest spoke and they chuckled

"I.. i don't know how to thank you this stuff is all amazing" Finn said laughing nervously waiting to be hit with a bill.

"Easy Kid just keep coming to us if you ever need anything fixed repaired or made, we would also love if you told us of your adventuring, we haven't explored this lands in a long time were too busy to be roaming around, that is enough for us." said the eldest

Finn thanked them again and was walking out the cave when he was stopped, by the eldest dwarf.

"Why don't you try flying the eldest smirked pointing up at the clear blue sky."

Finn had forgotten of his new abilities and chuckled.

"Alright how do i do that?" Finn questioned the eldest dwarf.

"Just imagine soaring through the sky and you should be fine" instructed the elder dwarf.

He did as was told and wobbled in the air a bit trying to find balance.

"This is pretty mathematical!" He waved at the three dwarfs and flew off slowly still trying to get used to flying he had put on the goggles so wind didn't hit him in the eyes.

Back in his room Finn was now staring at the drawer Jack once Slept in. He started to miss his bro and a wave a loneliness hit him, Jack had moved in with lady. He was getting older and wanted to spend more time with her. Finn understood and approved of his bro going with his girl. They had gotten married 4 years ago and decided it was time to settle down with her. Finn was happy for him but was left alone. After he failed miserable with flame princess, he decided dating was not for him. He had stayed single for 3 lonely years and when his bro left he was left alone to adventure. He used to visit Bubblegum a lot but she had gotten married to Prince Waffle from the Breakfast Kingdom, he was a big nerd just like her, they got along well and Finn was happy for her. Marceline would join him from time to time but she disappeared after Bubblegum had gotten married, I went to her house and a note was left she said she had gone to travel the world again.. Finn wished she would have invited him but now that he looks back he knows her and Bubblegum hand a thing in the past, Bubblegum getting married must have made her depressed and she must have gone exploring to clear her mind that was 3 years ago.. Finn missed her, she was the closest thing he had to a real relationship, he missed exploring with her and eating her drained strawberry and there movie nights, they had gotten very close they would sleep at each others houses and sleep together too, she had filled in the void that Jake left and he was happy to have her around but now she was gone and the void was back.. Simon had been brought back by Betty from his insanity he still used the crown and was immortal but he was back to him old self, by his side was Betty her skin now blue and wearing a matching yellow crown with red gems. With the help from the people of mars they were able to crack the mysterious crown and fixed simons insanity but allowing him to keep his powers with the help of betty who had a replica made they now ruled over the ice kingdom peace was made between them and the candy kingdom. They were pretty busy with Royal junk so Finn stopped going once he learned everything Betty and Simon had to offer, He did visit every now and then we to say hi and catch up. He also visited his mom every week. He had Bubblegum and Waffle to help him construct a way for him to visit her which ended up being a plane he could use to get there. They grew closer and Finn had fun reliving and telling his adventures to her. Flame Princess.. She had gotten married to 4 years ago.. From someone in the Rock Kingdom he was invited but did not dare go. Her kingdom flourished and was a peaceful place now everyone loved their new rulers, he was sad but happy for her he had already moved on and made peace with it. He he sighed and stared up at the ceiling again letting sleep slowly take him, unaware of the shadowy figure opening the window and floating in.


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome Back

_**Don't let your dreams be dreams, yesterday you said tomorrow so just do it!**_

 _ **-Shia Labeouf**_

 _I know I know I said once a week every sunday, but I couldn't help myself inspiration hit me hard and I just had to write. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter please leave reviews and such. Love you all and See ya next week._

 _P.S Marceline is 20 in this series. Also The sons of Ivaldi don't have names mentioned anywhere so i'm just going to choose some or have you guys choose :3 BTW each brother is a pro in different things in case you didn't notice, The first one to guess will get a shoutout in my next update._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Pendleton Ward is the owner and creator of adventure time I do not own anything related to adventure time. Please support the release of adventure time on Cartoon Network.**_

Chapter 2: Welcome Back...

Finn woke up with someone or thing hugging him under his sheets, Finn gave out a long sigh.

"LSP what did I tell you about sneaking into my house, "Finn said annoyed and tired of being stalked by the princess.

Finn lifted the sheets to find a girl with long black hair and pale gray skin hugging him as she slept Finn stared down at the Familiar girl. Frozen as he stared at her in disbelief, he tried to speak but words wouldn't form. It had been 3 years since Finn saw the girl. He felt mixed emotions run thru him. She had just up and left not telling anyone, not telling him, and after all this time she comes back and decides it's ok for her to just pop out of nowhere pull something like this off, angry and sadness flowed through him, the vampire slowly waking up confused but not fully awake. Finn stormed out the front door he took off flying, he didn't know where he was flying, but he just kept going eventually he ended up at The Ice Kingdom he flew past Simon and Betty not stopping to say hello. They look at each other in confusion and started to go to the library where Finn usually was when he visited.

"Um. Hey Finn, are you ok?" Ask Betty with a worried expression on her face.

Simon walked up to him setting a hand on the young man's shoulder, Simon noticed his new arm and gear but was more concerned with the way he was acting to say anything about. After a few moments of silence, Finn spoke up.

"I.. I just need to clear my mind," Finn said sadly.

"What happened Finn?" Simon said concerned about the young man.

"Marcie... Came back." Finn said sadly

Simon looked over at Betty, They remembered after Marceline had abandoned him, he had stayed locked up in the library, for months. Simon and Betty got up and closed the doors behind them, they walked over and sat on their thrones waiting for the vampire to show up looking for him. Betty pulled out her phone and called Jake.

"Hey Jake, yeah yeah everything's fine… but Finn came and locked himself in the library. Yeah, um Marceline came back" …

The line dropped immediately after a few hours of waiting the dog walked in looking angry he walked passed Betty and Simon and headed straight to the Library, opening the big library doors the dog saw his brother on the ground staring into the empty floor his anger faded and a look of concern came onto the dog. He sat next to his younger brother and put his arm around him.

"Hey, buddy everything going to be ok man," The pup said rubbing Finns back.

Simon and Betty saw the young vampire girl walk through the front doors into the castle. They knew exactly why she had been looking for the young human threw out Ooo. She walked up to them

" H Hey guys.." the vampire said looking down at the ground. "Have you seen Finn around"

She looked up, Betty was Glaring daggers at her and Simon just shook his head.

"It's been 3 years Marceline, 3 very long years for mortals" Simon spoke in disappointment. "You know he looked for you everywhere? Including the night-o-sphere. He came back and fell into a coma for 3 months, after fighting with your dad for information about you."

Marceline could feel the guilt about what she had done to him, she could feel her cold tears drip down the side of her face. Simon sighed.

"Give him time, he might come around.. Might"

the room fell quiet Marceline had turned around left yet again in search of the young hero.

Finn was finally getting up and moving. Jake had left for home at midnight. He looked once more at the library before leaving for home, feeling like he had overstayed his welcome. He walked thru his front door and up the latter, he froze as he saw the young vampire. She was hugging her knees softly crying into them softly repeating I'm sorry over and over again. He slowly tried to go back down the ladder but on the final step, he fell with a loud thump.

"F Finn" he heard a soft weeping voice and slowly raised his head to see her.

He quickly got ran to the door but she was too fast. She had hugged him from behind, his arms fell limp to his sides.

"P please don't go," she said softly. " i. I'm sorry Finn, please. I... I can explain everything just, please. don't go "

The young man turned around and pried her hands from him. She looked up at him hurt, but then shocked and tears ran down his face.

" Y..y.. you don't get to just come back after 3 years I looked all over Ooo for you. I fought your father for you...after everything we did together after everything we've been thru you don't just get to come back into my life like nothing happened, not even a single letter from you. " He said shakily and just looked down.

Not knowing what else to do the vampire silently hugged him again, crying into his back. He felt her arms around him but he didn't struggle this time he just stood there. Hours had gone by and tears had gone dry. They just stood there Marceline never wanting to let him go again. Finn had finally got the courage to look at her again and slowly turned around hugging her back. She chuckled a bit throat still sore from crying.

"When did you get so tall?" she said quietly…

Finn tightened his grip on her and she rested her head on his chest, she hadn't gotten a good look at the young hero since she came back. The young human was now a head taller than Marceline, his chest big and strong, his shoulder big and broad. She looks up Finn had his eyes closed, she blushed slightly his face was more chiseled and defined, he was no longer the teenaged boy she had left behind 3 years ago.

"Finn?" she said softly

But the young man had fallen asleep with her in his arms. She tried to break free without him waking up but to no avail, he had a death grip on her. Not that she minds, she began to poke the hero seeing if he would wake up. Finn stiffened and open his eyes he looked down to see Marceline poking him, he let her go and she looked up. His eyes were red from crying, he walked past her and started to climb the ladder but felt Machines take hold of his shirt tugging on it softly. He turned around and sighed.

"Fine… you get one more chance… but if you ever. I mean EVER leave me like that again you will never see me again…" He said in a flat tone. He kept climbing and eventually fell into his bed. He turned and looked up at the ceiling. Marceline poked her head in the rooms shyly not wanting for Finn to get angry at her again. He saw her from the corner of his eye and opened his arms, she slowly floated into them and rested her head on the hero's chest.

"Listen, Finn... I..i'm really sorry for everything... I didn't want to leave but… I still had some pent-up feelings for Bonnie and I was confused and scared and i. I didn't want to hurt you, Finn. I didn't mean to hurt you.I was hoping you would have moved on and I don't know find someone else to love, but when I came back all my stuff was still here. And my house was spotless.I couldn't help but want to be with you again."

Finn gave out a long sigh.

"I..knew you had feelings for her. The way you guys fought and acted around each other kind of gave it away. I was hoping you'd talk to me about your feelings instead of running away from me. But I guess you didn't trust me enough..." His voice began to crack and his grip on Marceline started to tighten a bit. Marceline grips his shirt she looked up but he was staring the ceiling his bottom lip twitching as if he was holding back tears.

"That's not true Finn. I trust you… it's not that I didn't trust you it's that I couldn't trust myself to not hurt you… and I was getting depressed, I mean look at you Finn. You've aged so much in so little time… I'm honestly scared to lose you… you'll keep aging while I stay the same...and you'll probably want to settle down, get married and have kids.I don't know if I can provide that for you..I want to all these stuff for us but. I don't know if I can handle your death. That's also one of the reasons I left.."

Finn looked down at Marceline, she was shaking and about to cry again but he brought her in for a kiss.

"Marceline there are ways for me to be immortal, just like how Betty is also immortal now," Finn said confused and annoyed.

"Oh...yeah Betty is " She chuckled to herself feeling pretty stupid.

"You left and got depressed because you thought I would die and leave you alone. For 3 years. " Finn said it in disbelief

"Yeah…" She said blushing and embarrassed at her own stupidity, she got up and wanted to run away but Finn pulled her back into a hug.

"No.. not again. Never again.." Finn said

She struggled for a bit but then gave in, she could never resist his hugs for long, she placed an ear to his chest, listening to his heartbeat she slowly fell to sleep.

He had woken up before her and stepped into the shower it was the first time he showered in months, he never had a need to since he didn't really hang out with anyone, and he was always preoccupied with Solo Adventures. The warm water washed all the stank away. He stepped out of the shower he looked at the bed and Marcie still laid there sleeping. He finished changing and started cooking Jakes famous Bacon Pancakes, he put out a glass of red wine for Marcie as well as some bacon pancakes. Finn had figured out how to Dye food red a while back in case Marceline ever came back. He pricked his finger figuring the smell of his blood would wake Marceline up and sure enough the sleepy vampire slowly floated down to her seat. Finn let a few drops of his blood drip into her wine, Marcie sat there processing what had just happened. She had gone back to her old routine instantly almost like it was second nature to her. Finn sat there quietly eating his pancakes taking quick glances of Marcie whenever she wasn't looking she looked at her food and dug in. Bursts of flavor she hasn't tasted in thousands of years hit her tongue she stared Finn down tears forming in her eyes.

"H how" she whispered quietly.

"Hmmm? How what?" Finn relied

"How can I taste pancakes and Bacon Finn," She said

Finn looked at her and chuckled sadly.

"After you left I spent most of my time in Simon's Library, I stumbled across a book called How to Please your Vampire" Finn blushed slightly

" It taught me how to make a red food coloring that would let vampires taste food like humans can and other things. But that's not important right now"

He started to play with his food nervously. Marceline placed her hand over Finns and squeezed down.

"Finn.. thank you.."

"Yeah.. anything for you.." Finn said looking at her he smiled

She floated over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek, he blushed a bit and looked away. He got up and started to pick up the plates.

"Come on. I got some errands to run today and I want you close to me today" Finn said he turned to look over at the vampire.

"Ok I just need to change.. And I need my Umbrella too.," she said as she floated to his room. The young human started washing and cleaning leaving everything spotless seeing as the vampire decided she needed a shower too. Finn looked at his new arm excitement filled him adventuring with his new arm was going to be fun. Marceline walked down changed and ready to go, she looked curiously at the young human as he inspected his new arm.

"Finn, when did you get a new arm!" Marceline rushed to him and took it in her arms she noticed it was sort of like flesh warm and squishy but it was blue and silver with weird writing she had never seen before.

"Well that's where we are heading, I met some blacksmiths who make some pretty Math stuff, I was hoping they would make me some more items now that your back ." Finn rubbed the back of his head. He got up and took her hand heading to the door once outside Marceline went to pick him up when he started to float too.

"Oh.. Finn you can fly now too," She said in a sad tone, She actually enjoyed carrying him around in her arm.

"Yeah, this arm it has runes on it given me some extra perks" He picked up on her sad tone and took her hand heading to the volcano where the Blacksmiths lived. Finn figured out it was a volcano when he first flew out. Marceline smiled when Finn took her hand,"I guess this isn't so bad.." her grip on Finn's hand tighten.

Ah, Finn! Back so soon? It's only been a day lad." The eldest Dwarf chuckled and patted Finn's back.

"Ah well, I forgot to get your names and well. I brought someone to get fitted with the same style of clothes I have on." The young boy leaned in and whispered into the Dwarfs ear "Can you make a ring that makes a vampire immune to the sun's rays?. The dwarf stood in silence.

"My my you just keep surprising me more and more" The dwarf chuckled.

"A vampire huh, I heard they all got killed off as well. Seems like everything is surviving nowadays." He chuckled. "Very well kid where is this vampire? I need to take some measurement and such"

Marceline meekly popped her head out from behind Finn.

"Uh, Hello," Marceline said

The dwarf just inspected her,

"Mmmm ok Give me an hour or so my brothers should be here soon as for our names. Hmm it's been so long since we used them I can't seem to remember them" The dwarf Chuckled

"W wait how old are you?" Finn asked confused

"When was the Universe created?Said the dwarf chuckling again.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Norse

**A dream doesn't become reality through magic; It takes sweat, determination and hard work.**

 **-Colin Powell**

 _Interesting things going on ey, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Im sure alot of you saw a lot of grammar mistakes and such. Dont worry ill be editing those heavily the next couple of days. I haven't started on the art yet because I haven't had the time and pay day isnt till monday for me. "Le Sigh" I don't have the necessary things, please be le patient with me. Yes yes i know I've been reading too many memes recently. I also managed to find the original names for the brothers so I will be using those instead. BUT I will still be giving out a shout of for the name suggestions, for I am a Man of my word!~_

 **Disclaimer: Pendleton Ward is the owner and creator of adventure time I do not own anything related to adventure time. Please support the release of adventure time on Cartoon Network.**

Chapter 3 The Norse

Finn and Marceline stood there blankly staring at the dwarf in surprise. They didn't know how to react, Finn had known some pretty old beings, like Prismo and the Cosmic owl even Marceline and Bubblegum where only 1000 or so years. On the other hand Marceline had never met someone else as old as her father, she did know he was around before something called the big bang but she never expected to meet another ancient being so close to Ooo. After moments of awkward silence the Dwarf coughed in his hand.

"Finn if you wish you can call us anything, we don't care much for names since we've lived so long."

"So then you guys are immortals too?" Marceline asked curiously and Hopefully looking over at Finn her eyes twinkled with excitement that she might get to live with him forever. Finn also looked over at Marceline, noticing the excitement in her smile he chuckled a bit he knew what she was thinking but all Finn could think of was another adventure with her.

"Indeed we are lass although we were born immortals, we are the gods of blacksmithing, and crafting. We settled down on earth but we are originally from the depths of _SVARTALFHEIM"_

Finn remembered hearing of Svartalfheim from a book of norse mythology. It was on a tree called the _Yggdrasil._ Finn started to look around the room again and looking at name tags all the weapons and armors had name tags of gods under them. The dwarf looked at the young man and chuckled

"Looks like you know most of the names in here Finn, I didn't think anyone in this world remembered the long forgotten norse gods." The dwarf chuckled

"Nothings been the same since Ragnarok a lot of great gods died that day." The Elder Dwarf sighed sadly.

"We searched for years for the last humans but none were ever found most of us gave up hope but others kept searching, in the end it doesn't look like they needed our help, seeing as you are here and all and with a vampire as well." He chuckled and turned around walking to the forge.

"We would be happy to help any human any way we can." he whistled and the other two emerged rubbing their eyes, they looked like that barely woken up.

"Ey keep it down would ya it's too early to be so noise" The second eldest rubbed his eyes and then caught a glimpse of Finn and Marceline.

" Finn back so soon? And with your girlfriend? What an honor" Chuckled the youngest

"Ey Finn this is no place for a date lad." The second oldest laughed and Finn and Marceline blushed.

"We aren't here for a date"He looked over at Marceline who was blushing and trying to hide it with her big sun hat.

"I came to find out your names and to get her fitted with clothes like mine" Finn said

" Well let's get started boys" Said the eldest and they all went to work. Marceline had left his side and was now looking at the weapons and armors on the wall, admiring the craftsmanship.

"Finn who were the norse gods?" Marceline turned to look at him curiously.

"The norse worshipped them, before the great mushroom war, they lived on a tree called Yggdrasil, on Yggdrasil where 9 worlds, on top was Asgard, under it was Alvheim and Vanaheim. Under those 2 where Svartalvheim, Midgard which is where we are, Muspelheim, Niflheim and Jotunheim and under the tree was Helheim.

"Asgard is the fortress home of the gods, surrounded by a great wall. Asgard is basically the heaven of Norse mythology, Valhalla, the seat of Odin's power, is in Asgard, along with Folkvangr which was another section away from Valhalla. Both of these areas are where the honored dead go when chosen. Asgard is connected to Midgard by Bifrost, the rainbow bridge. " Finn said while Marceline just listen, her face told Finn that she was very interested and urged him to go on hungry for knowledge. Vanaheim is the homeland of the Vanir, the lesser clan of gods.

Midgard is the most important world of all, at least for you and me. Midgard is the land of humans, literally the "Middle land. Midgard shares its border with Jotunheim, the land of giants, It is circular around the edge and surrounding it lies the deep sea ... further inland they built a fortress wall around the world to protect against the hostility of the giants. In Alfheim the people called the light elves live there and these light elves are more beautiful than the sun. Svartalfheim is the home of the dwarfs and dark elves. While the Dwarfs dwell underground the dark elves live on top on the dark icy land.

Muspelheim is the primordial land of fire and heat. It is the southernmost world, the exact opposite of Niflheim, and "is bright and hot. Muspelheim is one of the two oldest worlds, The fire giant Surt defends this land or used too.. Niflheim is the other half of the primordial worlds. Literally the "land of mists, Niflheim was made many ages before the earth was created, and at its centre is the spring called Hvergelmir. Helheim

Also known as Niflhel or just Hel, Helheim is the realm of the dead. Which is also below in the ninth world.." Finn finished saying and looked over at Marceline who was staring at him holding back a laugh..

"You spent way too much time in Simons Library" She said sadly and then hugged him, her smile faded into a frown "Sorry.." she tightened her grip on his shirt then felt Finns had land on her head and hugged back. She stiffened up and then looked up to a smiling Finn.

"It's ok.. You're here now.. And i'm not going anywhere.." Finn said and then chuckled.

"Ehem," The eldest Dwarf was behind them. The Eldest was Holding some earings. The Second eldest was holding some new clothes for her and the youngest was holding daggers with some holsters that went on her back.

"You Finished Brokk?" Finn said hoping he had said it correctly.

"Brokk?.. Ah I haven't heard that name in years" Brokk said with a grin on his face.

"And you're Eitri and Sindri "Finn was pointing at the second oldest and youngest who chuckled remembering their old names.

"You are full of surprises aren't you lad." Brokk said while he gave Finn a hard pat on his back knocking him forward.

"Now these earrings shield you from the sun's rays it's like super sunblock, you should be able to walk in daylight freely" Brokk said handing Marceline a pair of black diamond earrings.

Eitri walked up to her next handing her a pair of long brown boots, some black skinny jeans, a pair of brown long gloves, a pair of dark brown arm cuffs, a sleeveless red shirt, a choker and goggles like Finns.

"These have the same enchantments as yours Finn they will clean themselves and repair. The shirt is fitted with metal plates that should protect her heart seeing as she is a vampire and all. Since she can already see in the dark the goggles only let you see clearly in water" Eitri said Proud of how his work turned out. Lastly was Sindri the youngest one, he handed her a pair of daggers and holsters.

" You never know when you might be in need of some good daggers" He wink and chuckled. The daggers were Black with a red Hilt.

"Thank you guys so much" Finn said as Marceline just stared at the beautiful craftsmanship, she started to get excited as well and wanted to walk out in the sun without being burned. Being able to feel the warmth of the sun's rays again.

"Marcie?" Finn poked her sides and she jumped coming back from her trance" Say thank you to the gods Marcie." Finn said chuckling at Marceline and her admiration for their work

"Thank you guys.. I .. uh i don't know how to thank you for all this" Marcielle said waiting to be hit by a surprise bill.

" Your welcome las, and don't worry about the payment FInn already supplied us with more than enough, and feel free to change in the bathroom if you wish" Brokk said sensing her excitement.

" You guys have been around for a while right?" Finn was now speaking to Eitri

" Why yes we have why? What's on your mind Lad." Asked Eitri curious about what was troubling the young human.

" Do you guys know or have any spells for immortality or any potions maybe some ancient artifacts?" Finn asked shyly the Dwarfs looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Don't want to make the lass sad when your time comes eh?" Sindri said and Finn stiffened and stayed still for a bit

"Whaaat no! I.. im asking for a friend. Y… Yeah a friend" Finn said nervously

" Calm down Finn, you haven't taken your eye off of her since you got here." Brokk said giving out a loud laugh. Then he saw his eyes drift away behind him and the trio started to laugh amongst themselves. Marceline floated to his side and Finn just stared at her she blushed as he stared at her and she took his hand snapping Finn back to reality.

"Ehm" Brokk said " Ey lad, unfortunately we don't have the power to grant immortality but there are a few ways. The first way is making your way up to Assgard but the immortality is only temporary and you'd have to eat a golden apple every now and then. You could try to find the Holy Grail but that item has been lost to time, no one knows of its whereabouts. A darker way would be to eat the flesh of a mermaid. In the chinese mythology there were tales of Peaches of immortality but those were on the other side of the world where earth has lost a big chunk of land. You could slay a Oriental Dragon and takes its flaming pearl for yourself, which is your best bet. But then again.. Why not let the vampire bit you? Seems like the quickest way, and you seem strong enough to handle its curse."

"No!.." Marceline quickly said" her grip on Finn's hand tightening up she lowered her head her long black hair covering her face" Because I don't want finn to be an undead, Feeling cold all the time, his pinkish flesh losing its color.. Eye eye turning red like mine.. And his heart beat stopping..and I don't want him to feel hungry for blood..I don't want him to feel this bloodlust all the time this.. Darkness"

Brokk Chuckled" Of course those are very good reasons indeed lass." Brokk stroked his beard for a second and finally said "I heard whispers of an Oriental dragon, across the south ocean. We shall lend you Skíðblaðniri for your journey, it's the best ship we have crafted. Unfortunately it requires a crew.

"You guys have help us more than enough thank you." Finn said Humbly

"We are more than happy to help Finn. Not only did you reminded us of our names, but you let us know that humans are flourishing yet again and even vampires might one day too." Brokk said and they all shared a laugh.

It was still pretty early, Finn had gotten used to waking up at 6am everyday and so had Marceline years ago before she had left. Him and Marceline had finished their business with Brokk and his Brothers earlier in the day. Finn wanted to set off and get a crew together to set sail into the unknown but Marceline had other plans. She has gotten back not even 2 days ago, she needed to go say hi to a couple of people and catch up before setting sail into her next big adventure.. She also wanted to spend a bit more time with Finn to sort out their feelings, Finn had given her a second chance but she didn't feel right she had to make it up to the hero.. An idea popped in her head in her 3 years of traveling the world she had come across a lot of interesting artifacts and trinkets she had collected a lot of cool things. They arrived at the Treehouse and Finn had immediately gone to pack up for the adventure, he was very excited he hadn't had a chance to test his new gear since he got it and was itching for a fight.

"Hey Finn, I just got back a two days ago.. Could we hold off for a week or two before heading out? I haven't had a chance to visit my father or tell everyone I was back…" Marceline said as she took the young hero's had into hers.

"Oh.. mm sure Marcie, I still have to go put a crew together anyway. Gotta think of who I want to go on this trip with us anyway." Finn said deep in thought thinking about who his best options for this trip where going to be. Marceline could sense his excitement threw his hands and chuckled a bit.

"Ok hero, you go ahead and do that. I'm going to go out for a bit I need to go pack some stuff for this trip too you know." Marceline said and gave him a small punch to the arm. Finn snapped out of his trances and rubbed his arm.

"Hey! That hurt you know!" Finn said frowning a bit and Marceline just laugh.

"Don't be a Weenie Finn." She said as she floated up and gave his cheek a kiss before flying out of the window. She had to get her Axe Bass from her house and some vials of blood just in case she needed them. She stopped at the entrance of her cave. It had been a long time since she had been there memories of Her and Finn started to flood into her. She smiled slightly and she started to slowly Float in scanning her cave. She was home, and she knew she would never leave again, well at least not without Finn she chuckled at the thought and retrieved her things before giving another look at her house. The hero had kept her house spotless after all these years, maybe he was her home, her grin grew bigger at the thought and hurried back to the young hero, unaware of the betting red eyes watching her in the shadows.

"Ah, Marmar back at last" The figure grew a devilish grin at the sight of the Vampire Queen. Ash stepped out of the shadows holding the wand he traded Marceline's plushy for. You will be mine again Marmar just you wait.. That stupid human will regret the day he fucked with me. His wands petals turned from a light pink into a dark red the staff itself grew into a dark obsidian color and thorns started to sprout out from his hand up its body no longer curved but straight, Dark energy oozed out from his eyes and a dark mist cover him and he vanished back into the shadows he came from.

Back at the treehouse Finn was preparing a nice Dinner for Marceline, he smiled as all the cooking he practice was about to pay off. He had planned a nice Romantic dinner for Marceline ever since he saw her in her new outfit. He wanted to spoil her a bit, he was really happy she was back, happier than he though and he wanted to do something nice since the first days were full of emotions and he hadn't had a chance to welcome her back into his life. As he was finishing up his dinner a can of sleeping gas crashed through the window. He looked at it for a second before going to cover his face but it was too late, the last thing he saw was something big and lumpy floating in at it calling his name before he was knocked out.

" You're lumping mine Finn!" Lumpy space princess tied him up and was dragging him out of his house. Unfortunately for her a small robotic boy was staring at her from the shadows tying on his soccer cleats for his soccer match in the candy kingdom.


	4. Chapter 4 - Trouble in the Treehouse

**Sometimes the strongest among us are the one who smile through silent Pain, cry behind closed doors and fight battles nobody knows about**

 **-Unknown**

 _Sorry, Sorry! I swear there were paragraphs in chapter 3, I honestly don't know what happened. If you're a new reader then don't worry about it. Just some technical issues. Also I've been working and looking at designs for the cover picture, and i think i found one i like huehue._

 **Disclaimer: Pendleton Ward is the owner and creator of adventure time I do not own anything related to adventure time. Please support the release of adventure time on Cartoon Network.**

Chapter 4: Trouble in the Treehouse

Marceline flew in through the window, The house was filled with Smoke from the burning food, Finn didn't turn off the stove when he got knocked out by the gas, and a big flame was now on the stove, Marceline saw this and quickly went to put it out. 'Oh my glob! Finn! Where are you?" Marceline shout after turning the flame off worry filled her as she searched throughout the treehouse not being able to find him. After searching the treehouse she sat down on the couch tears started to fill her, until a small gaming console walked in, and sat next to her.

"Dont worry Marcie, it was just Lumpy Space princess. Finn should be back by tomorrow" said Beemo confidence in his voice. She picked up Beemo and hugged him.

"I hope your right Beemo" she said not as worried anymore she slowly drifted into sleep.

Deep in the woods of the grasslands was Lumpy space princess starting her fire to cook up some canned foods, she had been "Kicked out" of lumpy space but everyone knew she ran away. Her parents worried for her and asked her to come back time and time again but she refused every time.

She had been stalking Finn ever since Marceline had left. Thinking she could claim the hero for herself. She had done almost everything in the book of stalkers. From mailing pieces of her hair to Finn, to writing incredibly weird and gross letters to him. To sending him very inappropriate pictures that Finn wished he could forget. Finn grew tired of this and got a restraining order but she didn't care. He even had to start burning all his trash because a certain someone kept digging threw his trash.

Finn woke up his banging from a massive headache and restrained to a tree with metal chains and a huge lock. He scanned his surroundings realizing where he was he began to struggle. His eyes landed on Lumpy Space wearing some very Explicit Lingerie that didn't match up to body at all.

"God damn it LSP. You crossed the line this time." He said as he started to glare at her. She brushed it off and floated closer to Finn. She brushed his cheek with the back of her hand and whispered in his ear.

"Shhhh, Finn. You know you want these lumps" she said in a seductive voice she turned back and started to head back to the fire to finish eating. Finn quickly struggled to break free of the chains but to no avail .

"Good luck breaking free hero, those chains were made in Wizard City." Said she laughing manically while finishing her beans and choking a bit.

Marceline had fallen asleep on the couch, she scanned the room but nothing had changed. Hoping the hero would show up at anymore she started to clean the mess that had happened the day before. She had finished cleaning and such but the hero was still nowhere in sight, she had started to get worried. Tomorrow had come and the young hero was still nowhere to be found. It was already well past midday, and not being able to just sitting around she left to find our young hero. The last time she was in Ooo Lumpy space princess had set down camp near the Treehouse, Marceline decided to try her luck and headed there hoping she hadn't moved somewhere new. She could see smoking coming from above the clouds and hurried towards them. A spark of shinned in her eyes as she got closer to the fire.

LSP had Finished Eating and was now floating lazily floated over to him her eyes screamed out i'm going to rape you little man. Finn sensing this lust began to frantically try to escape but nothing was working, who ever had made the chains was a very skilled wizard all Finn could do now was close his eyes and hope that someone could save him. LSP landed near his pants and start to pull them down she licked her lips seductively. Finn realizing what she was aiming for started to kicked her away. Annoyed by this she pulled out a blade and brought it to Finn's neck cutting into his neck, drips of blood started to go down his neck.

"Now we can do this the lumping easy way or the Lumping hard way FInn!" She said her eyes tell him that she has gone insane.

"I've been waiting 3 Lumping years for you to come around! 3 Lumping years Finn!" She kept the knife to his throat and he stopped struggling, he couldn't die. He had just gotten Marceline back and he wasn't about to leave her alone forever. She went in to Kiss the hero but he didn't kiss back, he just closed his eyes and waited for everything to endand LSP went to pull off his pants again.

Marceline creeped in, and looked at the campsite and sure enough there was LSP wearing horrible Lingerie, she laughed to herself for a bit. She looked ridiculous. In the corner of her eye she saw Finn struggling as LSP lazily floated to him. She watched as the human kicked and struggled to get free, she then saw LSP put a blade to his neck, she could smell his fresh blood. Anger started to flow into her, then she saw LSP kiss the young human and proceed to pull his pants down, something snapped inside her and before LSP could get to his boxers Marceline attacked her. LSP Turned around and hit Marceline Finn felt the chains around him loosen up, he quickly broke free and was standing ready to fight his kidnapper. Before he could react he felt someone hug him he looked down to see Marceline crying into his chest. He looked around and saw an unconscious LSP. He gave out a long sigh of relief.

"Thanks Marcie. You really saved my buns today." He said laughing a little while rubbing the back of his head.

" I.. I was so worried, when I got to your house there was smoke and a big fire and and… You were gone" she said whimpering a bit.

"Beemo said it was LSP and that you would be back in the morning but when i finished cleaning the house you still weren't back and I thought she had done something bad to you or worse.." she said looking up at him tears slowly running down her cheeks. Finn could see how worried she had been thru her eyes. He hugged her and wiped away some of her tears from her face.

"Shhh.. it's all over now ok? Just calm down. I'm still here. Just please stop crying" He said as he started to rub her back comforting her. He looked over where LSP was lying she started to groan and slowly started to get up again. Finn pointed his hand as her at her and shot a beam of energy hitting her back down. He pulled out his phone and called for some banana guards to come and take her to prison. After chaining LSP to the tree with the chains used on him, he turned to look at Marceline, she was sitting next to the fire staring into it and hugging her knees. He rested a hand on her head.

"C'mon it's time to go home" he said softly

"M'kay" she replied and her voice cracked, she looked up at the human, her eyes still red and puffy from crying. He smiled at her and she returned his smile with a small smirk. She got up and dusted herself off ready to fly back when the human picked her up bridal style and flew off slowly. The vampire wrapped her arms around his neck looking at his eyes while he concentrated on flying.

"Y..You know I can fly just fine right?" She spoke softly

"Yeah, I know" he grinned. She blushed and rested her head on his shoulder. No one had ever treated Marceline how Finn treated her. She loved how caring he was to her, how he always listened to her problems. Or worried about her well being even if she was immortal. How he would got along with her friends and always cheered her on. He even got along with her dad, not many did you know, since he's the lord of evil and all. He even remembered every little thing about me.. Why had she ran away? She thought to herself.

He landed on his front door setting Marceline down, she fixed her hair and looked up at the young hero. She wrapped her arms around his neck and got on her toes kissing the young man on the lips, Finn didn't resist her, He welcomed the kiss and they shared their first passionate kiss in that moment time seemed to slow down. In that brief second Marceline wish the moment didn't have to end and neither did Finn. She wished that moment could last forever. Unfortunately for them Beemo took a snap and was spreading it across Ooo faster that the morrow could get to the ice kingdom and back. Beemo suddenly dropped and chopped Finn on the head

"Beemo Chop!" He chuckled " If you would have been a villain, you would have been dead" Beemo laughed, and Marceline and Finn looked at each other and joined the Small robot boy. They had gone inside and into bed exhausted after todays events.

While they slept news of there kiss spread throughout Ooo. The next morning a mob of people gathered around the Treehouse. Finn could hear some yelling and others cheering welcome back Marceline. He lazily got up and when to the window opening it up to see what the junk was going on. When he opened the door Jake stretched into his room, angrily looking around the treefort.

"Where is she!? I got a thing or two to tell that freaking Vampire." Jake said running up stairs

"Wait jake!" Finn tried to stop him but it was too late. When Jake got up stairs he saw Marceline in Finn's bed. Covering her chest with Finns Blanket. The dog stumbled down the stairs in disbelief.

"I tried to warn you, Jake" Said Finn as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"What are you even doing her dude?" Finn questioned the Dog but all his brother could manage at the moment was showing the picture Beemo had a taken and posted to OooBook. With the hashtag #Finnceline #Couple # Kissing #OMGOMG.

"BEEMOO" Finn looked for Beemo but he was long gone knowing he was going to get in trouble all Finn could hear where the robots chuckles throughout the treehouse.

Marceline floated down the stairs wearing Finn's old Blue Shirt and some short shorts.

"Finn, what's going on?" she questioned him sleepy. She hide behind Finn when she saw how angry Jake was looking at her still frozen from what he had seen.

"Beemo, took a photo of us kissing and uploaded it to Ooobook." Finn said sighing giving up on looking for the small Robot. "Listen Jake I was going to tell you tomorrow but Beemo did before we could.." Finn told the dog but he was still glaring daggers at Marceline. The Dog sighed and anger faded from his face and a look of concern took its place. Before the dog could speak the door slammed open, Bubblegum walked in and up the ladder with Waffle shortly after.

"Uh, hey PB, what's..u" Before he could finish she walked past Finn and Slapped the Vampire across the Face, Waffle walked up to Finn and Punched him straight in the chim. The room fell silent and Finn and Jake stared at the 2 girls and Waffle and Finn. PB Then proceeded to sit down on the couch and crossed her arms.

"I want an explanation this second!." she said anger filled her voice as she looked at the Vampire who was holding back tears, then she looked over at Finn and a look of worry filled her face. Jake sat down next to the Princess and Waffle crossing his arms as well.

"Yeah what the Freak is going on here!" Jake said just as angry

The room was filled with silence as the crowd outside was disbanded by banana guards. Finn and Marceline where on there knees in front of Bubblegum and Jake with their heads down. They knew what was coming, they were going to get there asses cewd out. They only wished they had more time to prepare. Finn had made a mental note to punish Beemo later and sighed.

"Uh guys, we were going .." Finn got cut off by PB.

"Finn stay quiet" She send in a menacing voice Finn immediately did as told.

"Yes man" Finn said quietly. Letting his head drop to the floor.

PB gave out a long sigh."Now. Where the fuck have you been and why the FUCK did you leave Finn all alone! Do you even realize what you did to him! I understand you leaving me behind i'm Immortal. But FInn!? Really Marceline? I thought you were happy, I thought you had moved on and now your back and you and Finn are together like nothing even happened! " PB Yelled and Jake just sat there nodding his head.

"And Finn What the fuck man! Two and a half years and not even a call? Am I not your friend anymore? After you came in crying after I watched you ball your eyes out over her!" PB said her voice cracking up as tears formed in her eyes. She put her face in her hands and started to sob, King Waffle put his hand on the princesses back trying to soothe her while glaring at Finn. Finn and Marceline didn't know what to say or do they just sat there and soon Marceline was crying too and so was Jake.

"You're supposed to be her best friend Finn." KW Spoke up. "Friends dont just ghost each other man. Do you have any idea how long she would stare out the window waiting seeing if her "Friend" would finally vist? She started to think you had gone and got yourself killed Finn." KW said in a calm voice. All Finn could do was stare at the floor. He got up hands into fists. He got the courage and was about to talk but an explosion went off on the side of the house, followed by a huge cloud of smoke. Marceline and Bubblegum were knocked out and where floating in the air covered in black aura. In between them Ash stood. He started laughing like a madman. Finn quickly got up and pointed his hand at Ash but he used Marceline and Bubblegum like shields.

"Ah ah" Ash mocked waving his finger at Finn and KW, wouldn't want these young ladies to get hurt now would ya.

"LETS THEM GO ASH" Finn said his body filling with anger. Ash laughed as he waved his wand and the shadows around him consumed Marceline, Bubblegum and them himself... Finn watched as the 2 most important people in his life(Besides Jake) vanished into the shadows. Helpless and not know what to do he got on his knees and slammed his fist onto the ground. King Waffle and Jake put there hands on the back of Finn's back looks of pure rage filled them as they stared at where Ash had Vanished. Finn slowly got up and took his sword and Dagger in hand, The moonlight hitting them and glowed silently.

"Well get them back" Jake said patting Finn on the back.

"We definitely won't let that jerk get away from this." King waffle said

Jake jumped out the window and grew into a giant on all fours, Finn landed with KW on Jake's back.

"Where to first?" Jake said

"Wizard City… Where going to need some help"

Finn stood on the dog, His arm had turn a dark black and he stared off into the distance ready to kill anything that got in his way.


	5. Chapter 5 - Rescue Mission

**The best preparation for tomorrow is doing your best today.**

 **-H. Jackson Brown Jr.**

 _Yeah yeah, sunday was an upload time… but it was my brothers birthday.. It's not like I couldn't just refuse… those 10 shots *Cough Cough* of Patron…. Anyway here's your next chapter. Hope you enjoy it, as much I enjoyed those shots…. Hopefully you don't get a hangover… Stay hydrated people!._

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter 5: Rescue mission .

Bubblegum had awoken in a jail cell. She rubbed her eyes thinking Ice King had somehow come back but to her surprise it was a jail cell. She scanned her surroundings looking for any tools she could use to escape but had nothing. As she walked up to the cell bars she saw a cross in the middle of the room, the air filled with the faint smell of blood, she reached the bars of her cell and she gasped. Marceline was on the cross. both her hands had been nailed to it and so had her legs one on top of the other. Her neck was chained to the cross with barbed wire.

"Marceline!" She shouted trying to get her to wake she was out cold. PB acted fast, she looked around to see if she could use anything to pick the lock but there was nothing in her cell, losing hope she sat down and held her knees she began to sob again not knowing if her friend was alive or not. Then she started to hear faint whistling coming from the darkest corner of where they were.

"Hello Princess." Ash said in a dark malicious tone that sent shivers down her spine. She ignored him and continued to sob.

Brokk had woken up in the middle of the night from the sounds of banging on his door. He looked at his clock and started to grumble it was 3 am.

Alright! Alright already i'm coming! He opened the door and saw 3 figures in the dark.

"What? What is it? Its the middle of the goddamn night!" He yelled at the shadowy figures.

"I.. I need your help again Brokk." Finn said as he set his hands on the Dwarfs shoulders. Brokk let the Finn and his companions in and listened at the humans story.

"Ey, what a mess you've got on your hands, lad." Brokk said grimly. " But what do you need from us? Shouldn't you be tracking down this.. Ash? Was it" Brokk said curiously

"I would be he used some sort of transportation spell he didn't leave any tracks" Finn said his voice cracked, he was obviously worried about Marcie and PB.

"Ey, sounds like you need the help of a Laelaps, lad" Brokk said stroking his beard.

"A what?" Finn said his face full of confusion.

" A Laelaps, they are the best trackers, besides Ichnaea goddess of tracking. Hmm. They live here in Ooo in the grasslands. To tame them you'll need to sacrifice a rabbit to the creature and it'll bond to you. Im guessing your pals here also need some equipment?" He looked at waffle and blinked." Is that a living waffle?! My goddess i've seen it all now."

"Ey what about me?" Jake spoke up and stretched over to FInn.

"Ey lad there are plenty of talking dogs where i come from and shapeshifters as well" Brokk laughed. "

"Yes please, Ash is a powerful wizard as he is.. I don't know if we'll be able to defeat him as we are now." Finn said sadly

"Ey well off with you i'll get these 2 fitted with some equipment and armors as for you.. You'll need to go tame that Laelaps when you catch the rabbit skin it and hold its corpse over your head, the laelaps should come to you then slowly lower the rabbit in front of it once its take the rabbit name it and it shall be tamed. We should be ready by the time you get back. Now off with you lad." Brokk said pointing to the sky. Finn took off as fast as he could, he's been in that forest for a long time but he's never seen a Laelaps before. Spotting a rabbit it her quickly finished it and skinned it, before he even raised it to his head a Laelaps or what he thought was a Laelaps appeared before him it took the rabbit meat and started chowing down, the wolf had the darkest fur he had ever seen, but he was missing his left eye. Finn quickly named it

"Your name shall be Eclipse because of how dark you fur is" Finn laughed the laelaps stared at him and Finn wondered if it worked.

" Master what should I call you?" Eclipse spoke in the deepest voice Finn had ever heard.. He didn't expect it to talk, but he quickly shrugged it off, seeing as every creature in Ooo seemed to talk.

" My name is Finn." Eclipse stared at him and bowed its head.

"Very well Finn as of today I am bound to you by contract." Eclipses shadow started to merged with Finns, on his left hand on his middle finger appeared a black tattoo of a ring, and eclipse started to fade into his Shadow..

"I am in your care master Finn. " Eclipse said has his head vanished into his shadow.

Finn stood there, he had no idea of what had just happened but he could feel power surging through him, he didn't know what it was be he shrugged it off and flew back to the blacksmiths. When he arrived Jake had been fitted with a duster some boots and a helmet with Google in them. His body was a weapon he didn't need much. KW had a full set of armor it was black and red, he had a shield and a long sword.

"Ah welcome back Finn" Brokk said

" Uh where's the Laelap?" Brokk said confused on why he had come back empty handed.

"Er.. is he not supposed to be in my shadow?" Finn asked just as confused. Suddenly an eye stared at the curious dwarf from Finns shadow it started to emerge for the shadow and in front of Brokk.

"Ey lad.. Looks like you caught yourself some far better than a Laelaps." he backed away a bit and stoked his beard. " Lad that is Fenrir… The one who killed Odin.. I thought you got killed after ragnarok by one of Odin's sons." Brokk said not taking his eyes off the Wolf.

"I was killed and I was dragged to the depths of Helheim. I don't understand nor care how I ended up in midgard in this weakened form. But please call me Eclipse, Fenrir means nothing to me now. I am after all bound to this man now" Eclipse said laying down on the rocky floor.

"By the gods, I didn't think Fenrir was even tamable." Brokk stroke his beard, while the examining the wolf

" This is weird." Jake said as he walked up to the wolf

" Im keeping my eye on you, I don't trust you at all ." Jake growled at the other canine

Brokk walked up to Finn and patted him on the back. "Finn the arm we made is more powerful than you think. If you come across any magical objects your hand will absorb their magical properties into itself. Watch as it takes in this stone of Fire into itself ." He held up a small black fragment with a Living fire in it next to his arm. The strange liquid then proceeded to devour the stone it glowed black for a second then turned back into its blueish silver form.

"How do i use the stone's ability?" Finn asked curiously

"You have to know what the items power is, the stone you took in generates black fire. Now think of using this black fire anyway you see fit" Brokk said instructing the hero, don't worry about getting burned your flames can't burn you. " How about you imagen it surrounding your fists in flames" Instructed Brokk. Finn started to imagine his first surrounded by flames. In an instant his fist were surround in powerful black flames. Finn stared at them as they danced around his firsts.

"Good you're a quick learner, you can use the flames however you want you. From launching them to surrounding your sword* Brokk said proud of the hero. " Now get going.. you have scum to get rid off on and take this stone as well you never know when you might need some antivenom he gave Bezoar to Finn and his arm took it in as well " Brokk said waving off the heroes.

Finn and his companions headed to the treehouse hoping Fenrir could track Ashs or Marceline's sent. Fenrir nodded and started to run off in the direction of Ooos Desert. Finn's eyes twinkled with hope.

" Im coming Marceline.. " Finn said as they took off.

Marceline had awoken in agonizing pain, not being not being able to move her hands freely she struggled to breath and look around, the barb wire cutting into her neck. PB had seen her move and yelled out to her.

"MARCELINE! Are you ok!?" PB yelled trying to make sure her friend was at least alive.

"Just wonderful Bonnie, my hands are nailed into a cross and my neck is being cut into. Oh and my nose itches. " Marceline replied Sarcastically. And PB sighed in relief.

"At least you're alive." PB said in the verge of tears. Marceline looked down.

" B bonnie.. i'm sorry.. im sorry for leaving you and Finn.. i.. just thought he could do better than me.. i didn't think i could provide what he wanted.. a and when you got married feelings i though i put behind me resurfaced… i didn't want to hurt Finn or you… i also didn't want to watch him get old and die.. and leave me behind" Marceline said and she started to cry silently.

"Aww well isn't sweet. Well why don't you join my hand in marriage what do you say Marmar it'll be just like old time?" Ash laughed walking in from the shadows.

"I'd rather die than to be married to you, Ash! Now let me go so i can slit your throat!" Marceline said anger filled her as her ex boyfriend walked up to her.

"Now why in the world would i do that? The fun's just about to start." Ash chuckled as ghouls started to come out of the earth and he brought a magic mirror up to Marceline's face watching as Finn and his companions made their way to them.

"Finn will stop you, you're a deadman when Finn arrives!" Marceline spat on his face and Ash chuckled, his wand popped out and and he stabbed Marceline in the leg letting blood ooze out of the wound from the blood a gaint snake head started to emerge from the ground with Ash on its head. The snake was as big as a gumball guardian, Marceline was too shocked to say anything all she could do was stare at the giant creature.

Finn and his companions could see the giant snake in the distance they had stopped to get a good look at it, there jaws dropped in amazement.

"Jormungandr" Fenrir said under his breath..

"T the world snake?!" Finn screamed and look back at the snake he started to Panic.

"Finn calm down! What's the World snake?" Jake asked trying not to panic

"Its Fenrir's sibling a snake so large it could circle the earth and bit its own tail… but this one is clearly smaller but still" Finn said trying to not sound nervous.

"How the fuck do we beat something like that!" WK said panicking and fall to his knees

"You have to kill Ash.. it looks like he made a contract with him I can smell his scent on the snake from here. Once Ash is dead he might turn back to a regular snake or be sent back to Helheim. I'm not so sure how these contracts work myself. " Fenrir spoke looking up at Finn."At your command I can revert into a larger form for a short amount of time that should buy you enough time to Find and kill Ash"

" Come on Marmar what do you even see in that loser. He's a damn mortal. I can be with you forever unlike him, and I can use magic." Ash said leaning close to Marceline. She looks at him and spits at him, his face turns red with rage and slaps her across the face.

"Fine then be that way you bitch! Kill this fucking slut for me Jörmungandr" The snake went in for the kill but it was knocked back its head pinned to the earth by giant black paws, its neck in between massive jaws biting down on it. The snake managed to wrap itself around the massive wolf's body and started to constrict it, but the wolf bit down harder.

Over the years Jake had mastered his shapeshifting abilities to a whole new level. His body shifted and grew bigger and more defined, his fur turned black and teeth grew sharp. He had mimicked Fenrir's form and went in biting down on the snakes massive body, ripping it off Fenrir's. Fenrir quickly ran at the snake pinning its head down yet again his jaw back at its neck and Jake did the same but to its lower body biting deep into the snakes torso.

"Finn Hurry this thing is freaking strong! I don't know how much longer me and Fenrir here can hold'em down for!" Jake screamed his voice muffled by the snake's body in his mouth. Finn and WF storm the stronghold Ash had taken refuge in upon opening the doors they were met by an army of the undead.

"Ah fuck!" WF said looking at the small army of 50 undead warrior ahead of them

"Finn you go on I'll take care of these guys.. Just save Bubblegum for me!" WK said as he charged the undead army. Finn looked back to see WK doing pretty well, those lessons Finn had taught him were coming in pretty handy. WK Slammed his shield against one of the undead his sword came down swiftly cutting its head cleanly off, while Finn turn to the stronghold, in a jail cell he saw something pink moving around, he flew at it and realized it was PB, He swiftly cut down the old bars with his sharp sword.

"PB! Thank Glob you're ok!" He hugged her and she hugged back crying..

"F Finn he took Marceline." PB said sobbing into his arms.

"Its ok im here now stay put i'll be back" Finn said and he took off. PB left the cell and went to find somewhere to hide.

"One down.. One to go" He said flying into the throne room,he opened 2 massive doors. in the throne sat Ash laughing evilly. Behind him was Marceline hung up on a wall on a cross. Finn was filled with rage.

"You like my new decorations?" Ash laughed as Finn stood there speechless

"Ash i'm going to fucking kill you!" Finn said Charging at Ash. Sword in hand and covered in black flames, His sword crashed and a managed to put cracks into a barrier Ash had put around himself.

"Nice try you fucking wimp now it's my turn!" Ash blew Finn back with a stream of electricity, his body slamming into a pillar behind him. A painful crack could be heard but Finn got back up, he was now shooting a ray of energy at Ash his ray collided with Ashes electricity and they stood in a stalemate but Finn had another trick up his sleeve, he started to shoot a stream of black Flames as well as his energy ray both streams of power coiled around each other pushing back Ash's magic. Finn started to walk up to Ash but, Ash stood his ground. Trying to push back the young hero.

"T That's impossible you're just a fucking mortal" he yelled at Fin.

When Finn was close enough he went in for a stab with his dagger.

"FINN LOOK OUT!" He heard Marceline scream as he turned around a now smaller snake bit into his neck releasing venom into his bloodstream. He fell to the ground, his vision blurred, he looks up and sees Marceline crying and he starts to reach for her to him she was just out of his grasp... Ash walked to him and started to kick him in the stomach a couple of time and Finn stopped moving. Marceline had just witnessed the love of her life fall to the ground dead. All she could do was cry her body fell limp, Finn dying had broken her.

"Oh calm down Marmar he's only a fucking mortal." He walks over to Marceline and lifts her chin up her eyes looked like she had just lost the will to live and she passed out. "You though a fucking mortal like him could win against an Immortal Wizard like me!" He went to slap Marceline. But before his hand connected with Marceline's cheek Finn's sword had gone threw his chest.

"Yeah obviously" Finn said

Before Ash could react, Finn quickly unleashed all the flames he could setting Ash on fire from the inside out. His horrible screams could be heard throughout the stronghold. The snake was then dragged back into the depths of Helheim and the Undead army turned to Dust. "He watched as Ash's body slowly burnt to a crisp. He turned around to Marceline and ripped off the barb wire around her neck and pulled out the nails keeping her up. Marceline fell into his arms. Finn frowned and kissed Marceline's forehead.

"It ok Marceline i'm here for you now" Finn picked her up and walked back to where he had left PB. Behind him Ash's body started to move towards Finn. His wand still in his hand he started to pick up speed heading straight to Finn aiming for his heart as soon as he stepped into his shadow he fell into it's abyss. He landed with a loud thump. Finn turned around hearing the thump but saw nothing but Ash's wand on the ground, He walked up to it and his artificial arm went and devoured it. Finn then scanned the room again looking for the source of the noise. After not finding anything he started to walk back to PB. In his shadow Ash rubbed his head, his body slowly healing from the burns.

"Where the fuck am I" Ash screamed not being able to see anything. Then he heard a low growl from behind him, he slowly turned around and a massive eye started to glow in the Darkness along with huge rows of teeth. Ash stood frozen in fear, every part of his body told him to run but his body would not respond . Finally the massive being devoured him, and Ash was no more.


	6. Chapter 6 - Calm after the Storm

**Being someone's first love may be great, but being their last is beyond perfect.**

 **\- Unknown**

 _Here you go guys, the next chapter to my series. Many new adventures await along with many bumps along the road to immortality. Marceline could bite him but I feel like she would miss his heart beat and warmth too much. I'm thinking about making this a multipart series idk how long yet.. Maybe idk 5 parts 20 chapters each? That's my goal for now but IDK We'll see what happens._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Adventure time

Chapter 6: Calm after the Storm.

After Finn defeated Ash, he walked threw the halls of the massive stronghold heading to the cell PB had been kept in. When he arrived PB was in KWs arms, they saw the hero and they hurried over to them.

"I is she going to be alright?" PB said looking at the unconscious Marceline. Her face clearly said she was worried about her friend.

"She doesn't look to good man it's best not to wake her, for now let's head back to the Blacksmiths place we need to return this armor and weapons." Finn nodded in agreement and they all headed to the gates. Jake was laying down his back against the side of the entrance.

"Hey guys, looks like you defeated your boss too!" said the dog cheerfully. "After a long struggle the snake shrank down and disappeared so i've been waiting for you guys here"

"Just take us back home" An exhausted Finn said collapsing against the gate still holding on to Marceline's body. Before long he woke up, in a familiar room. He stared at the familiar ceiling for a while. Slowly he got up from the bed his body ached all over and he had a massive headache. He notice a familiar yellow dog back in his old sleeping place. He felt something over him, and arms on his chest gripping his shirt, he moved the sheets and there he saw a sleeping Marceline peacefully sleeping. He slide back down and he started to hug her, tear forming in eyes. He had almost lost her.. And he had almost broke his promise to her. He cried silently, he felt her move he looked down and she was staring back at him tears were forming in her eyes and they both cried in each other's arms. Jake was woke up but didn't want to disturb them so he sat there quietly smiling as the couple were having there moment. BG and KW were sleeping downstairs when the sounds of crying woke them up they made their way into Finn's room and smiled as the couple were finally reunited. PB, KW and Jake made there way out of the room letting them finish their moment. Jake went straight to cooking Bacon Pancakes for everyone. The couple came out of Finn's room after crying for a good 30 minutes.

"How long was I out for guys?" Finn question everyone as he sat down to eat.

"Finn you were out for a solid month man." KW said taking a couple pancakes and stuffing them into his mouth.

"A MONTH!" Finn said in shock.

"Yeah dude those new powers really did a number on your body." Jake said following KW example and stuffing his mouth too.

Finn looked down rubbing his puffy eyes from crying. "But why are you guys still here? " He questioned them curiously.

"Well after you defeated Ash we went back to the stronghold looking for his body but it was nowhere to be found. So we asked the Dwarfs if we could borrow the equipment until you woke up just in case he popped out to finish you" KW said stuffing his face with another of Jake's signature pancakes.

Suddenly Eclipse appeared from Finns shadow."Don't worry about Ash he's dead." Marceline stared at the dog for a moment not knowing if it was friend or foe."Ok first of all. That's so cool… second of all who are you? And third of all how do you even know?" Marceline questioned the wolf, hiding Finn behind her as if the wolf was going to pounce on Finn at any moment.

"Im Eclipse. Finn is my master. he formed a contract with me in order to find you. And i know because I finished him off myself." Eclipse said laying down on the wooden floor.

"What the glob dude you should have told us! Here we are armed to the teeth in weapons waiting for a foe that was already dead!" Jake said spitting out some pancake.

"You never asked." Eclipse said closing his eye and yawning.

"How did you kill him?" questioned PB curiously.

"When Finn thought he finished him he started to heal and charged him from behind what he didn't know was I had already gone back to Finns shadow after the snake had gone back to Helheim." Eclipse yawn again and snatched some pancake from Finns Plate. " He foolishly fell into the shadow and I devoured him and his soul" Eclipse said with a mouth full of food.

Everyone just stared at the black wolf shocked at how Ash met his end, everyone though Finn had ended his life.

"Well ...we should really go and thank Brokk and his brothers for everything and probably give them back there equiptment" Finn said finishing up his meal. Everyone nodded in agreement and finished up quickly heading over to the blacksmiths place.

Brokk and his brothers all lifted Finn and threw him into the air.

"He lives! He Lives!" They all said at the same time cheering for Finn.

Jake dropped all the equipment they had borrowed into a pile near the forge.

"I hope they served you guys well" Said Brokk a little annoyed that jake wasn't more careful, and making sure everything was accounted for.

"Yeah we didn't really need them since Fenrir had killed Ash and didn't tell anyone." Jake said growling at Finn's shadow, an eye appeared as Jake growled, it just blinked and it vanished again.

"Don't let him bother you, Lad, Fenrir tends to keep to himself. " Brokk said placing items back to where they belonged, Jake ignored him and kept growling away. Brokk eyed Finn who looked exhausted even after sleeping for a month. He looked for Marceline too but didn't find her.

"Ey lad doesn't look like the lass is with you today huh?" Brokk said a bit worried for her, since the whole month she hadn't left his side.

"Oh Marceline She's.." Marceline interrupted Finn by popping her head out of Finns vest in her smaller bat form."Yeah she still hasn't left my side" Finn laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. Brokk and his brothers busted out laughing. Sindri walked up to the pair and handed Finn and Marceline a set of rings.

"Just in case you guys get separated again, these rings allow you to see where your partner is as long as you have a map with you." Sindri said while patting FInn on the back. Marceline quickly snatched her ring and retreated back into the safety of Finns vest. Sindri laughed at how fast the little bat retreated.

"Well me and WK should really head back to the Kingdom i'm sure Peppermint Butler is being over runned by now" PB sighed

"Finn don't be a stranger man you too Marceline, come visit us anytime. I'd love for some more sparring lessons and maybe some music lessons." WK said waving goodbye to Finn and Marceline.

"Yeah well visit real soon" Finn waved them off, Marceline just watched them leave.

"Yeah I should get going too, I'm sure Lady is worried, Cya man! Call me up for an adventure anytime" Jake said stretching giving Finn a hug.

"You know it brotha" Finn said laughing and waved Jake goodbye. He looked down the small bat was staring up at him."What's wrong Marcie? You've barely talked since we left the Treehouse." Finn said sounding a bit worried, he waited for a reply but got nothing he frowned as Brokk walked up behind him and rested a hand on the Hero's shoulder.

"Hey Finn, you look like shit lad" Brokk said chuckling a bit "You might have slept for a month but it looks like you wasted more energy than you had. You should take it easy for a while, Immortality is going to have to wait." Finn sighed at Brooks comment. The cyclops eye had healed any physical injuries but couldn't restore his energy.

"I feel like shit too, I didn't know using that much energy would mess me up this badly." Finn said while rubbing his eyes while letting out a long yawn.

"Hmm. I think I know something that might cure that heft fatigue you got going on lad." Eitri said walking up to the hero." In between the kingdom of fire and the lost cliff are some thermal springs, you need to talk to Idun she's old friend her springs should heal you right up, tell her I sent you we go way back" said Eitri giving out a hearty laugh

"Hear that Marcie? You want to go to some hot springs?" Finn looked down at her and she just kept staring, Finn let out a sigh and rubbed her head.

"I'm pretty sure shes ignoring me" Finn said frowning while looking at her, this time she stuck her tongue out at him and Finn let out a small chuckle.  
"Well we'll be on our way thank Eitri I'll make sure to stop at those springs. Maybe thatll get this headache to go down "Finn side and started to fly off waving goodbye to the dwarfs.

Finn flew slowly amongst the clouds, letting the cool breeze hit his face. He turned onto his back and stared off into space.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again?" Finn said not taking his eyes of the sky. He waited for a reply but got nothing and frowned."Did i do something to upset you Marcie?" Finn asked you can clearly hear the hurt in his voice. The small bat popped its head out from Finns vest and look at the young hero's face.

" Why yes, yes you did" The bat flew out of Finns vest and turned back to her regular self, she layed ontop of the hero's chest wrapping her arms around him.

"Ok, what did I do" He said a bit confused wondering what he had done to upset his girlfriend.

"YOU, didn't let me shower with you." she said pouting while looking up at him. Finn stared blankly at her trying to process what she had just said.

"Marcie we had guests over… and it was just a quick shower." Finn said a little annoyed at her.

"I don't care, i wanted to shower with you" She letting him go and turned her back to him crossing her arms. Finn let out a long sigh and wrapped his arms around the vampire from behind.

"Is that really it?" he said not believing that was the reason. Marceline's body stiffened up and her arms fell to her sides.

"... the last thing i remember that day after ash kidnapped us was.. You falling to the ground and i could hear your heart stopped beating.. I.. I thought I lost you…." her eyes started to tear up"When i woke up you were on your bed i rushed to hug you but you wouldn't wake up.. I.. We didn't know if you were ever going to wake up again.. Doctor Princess came and told us you were in a coma.. She didn't know when you were going to wake up again.. She looked into your blood to see if the snake's poison was stopping you from recovering but there were no traces of poison.." Marceline began to cry into his chest and he pulled her closer rubbing her back and comforting her.

"I told you I would never leave you..I intend on keeping that promise." Finn said softly into her ear and she hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry…" She said softly and Finn couldn't resist and had to kissed her. Marceline leaned in she started to wrap her arms around the hero's neck, Finn instinctively moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer to him, there lips interlocking as they shared their second kiss together. They kissed for hours, occasionally stopping to take breaths of air. Finn finally broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers..

"T that was intense" Finn said taking deep breaths of air filling his lungs back with precious oxygen. Marceline was blushing and laughed she had forgotten he need to breath.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, hero" Marceline chuckles as she pulls Finn down to the ground. She pushes him against a nearby tree and straddles him, she starts to slowly grind on him, biting on her lip her cheeks start to turn red against her pale gray skin as she leans in and kisses Finn. He returns the affection and moves his hands to her waist.

Marceline starts kissing lower reaching his neck she starts nipping at it, leaving small little red marks. Her teeth scraping at Finn's neck sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. Finn was enjoying the teasing more than he though, he started to breath heavier as he recieved pleasure from his lovely girl, his face gradually relaxed blushing from the affection he was receiving. His hands start to slowly move up her shirt, reaching her bra strap he struggled to unhook it.

"Having trouble hero? " Marceline chuckled and reached back unhooking it and removing it from her shirt. Finns blush grew darker.

"Ive never took one off before" He mumbled. Finn pulled her back into his arms and started kissing and nipping her neck returning the affection he had received seconds ago. He came across marceline's bit mark and started to kiss at it. Marceline tensed up but started to relax she pushes Finn back against the tree and starts to lift her shirt..

"PUBLIC INDECENCY!" Lemongrab screeched running up to the two slapping them around. Marceline sighed pulling her shirt back down, she takes finn's hand flew off. Lemongrab throwing Lemons as they flew away. "PUBLIC INDECENCY!" could be heard in the background as they flew, the young couple just laughed taking each other into there arms.

"We should head to the springs, I could really use a nice long bath" Finn chuckled.

"Ohh maybe they'll be Mixed baths!" Marceline said in excitement and Finn just sigh

"You really were mad at that?" Finn said chuckling a bit. Marceline turned to look at him with a pout.

"Oh.. Sorry.."


	7. Chapter 7 - Springs of Ooo

**Dear Monday, I want to break up. I'm seeing Tuesday and I'm dreaming about Friday. Sincerely, Its not me, Its you.**

 **Unknown**

 _Happy Holidays guys, hope you had a wonderful thanksgiving.(I know I did) now I did go into a food coma and such so I didn't upload anything until today. I also got destiny 2 and I've been grinding for 4 freaking days. (Still can't get past 260 ;-;) It was amazing. Anyway i've been thinking of how to reply to your reviews and such so i guess i'll just do it here. If you have any questions feel free to leave a review. BTW 10 reviews that's awesome thank you._

 _Disclaimer: Still not the owner.. Maybe Santa will give it to me on Xmas. (JK) please support the official release._

Chapter 7: Springs of Ooo

They arrive at the springs bright and early the next day. They were both in shock, they had never before seen such a beautiful sight. The spring was like a giant circular pool it was made of norse knot tile, the water was glowing baby blue as steam started to rise. In the middle was a island with what looked like a building, stone steps came out from the island leading to it. Surrounding the pool where beautiful giant trees that went over the water, the sunlight peered in creating amazing shadows threw the leafs on the water.

Marceline and Finn made there way to the island as they got closer they could see the massive 4 story building. Finn had seen the style before in some of the books he read on the norse. The woodwork was amazing it was as if gods had made the beautiful building. As the got closer to the entrance they could see someone waiting for them. She looked human, her skin was pale, she had beautiful emerald eyes, her hair was so long it could touch the ground, it was golden not blonde but it was as if someone made hair out of pure gold. She was wearing a long green dress and with a belt made of vines and leafs, on her head she wore a Crown made of vines and leafs as well.

"Welcome travelers to my springs." Spoke bowing down to both of them. Marceline and Finn looked at the woman and then each other.

'You must be Idun then?" ask Marceline taking Finn's hand into her own. Idun looked at the young couple and started to back up a but.

"How do you know my name mortals?" Idun asked backing up to the door of the Inn."Only a few remain who know my real name."

"Oh uh, Funny thing" Finn said rubbing the back of his head. "Eitri sent us here. Uh he said your springs could restore my body."

"Eitri?" She chuckled to herself. "How is that old dwarf doing these days? He hasn't visited me in quite some time" she said an obvious blush came across her face. All Marceline and Finn could think was, Eitri you sly dog, you, and they chuckled together.

" Now, you know my name but what are yours if i may ask?" Idun said eying them both curiously.

"Im Finn the Human and this is Marceline the Vampire Queen." Finn said pulling Marceline closer to him. She waved at Idun and put an arm around Finn.

"A a human?" She said point at Finn."a and a Vampire?" She pointed at Marceline and they both nodded. Idun leaned back against the doors to the norse building and stared at them in disbelief. "Y Yes of course… Eitri must of sent you for that.. " She scanned them up and down. Finn and Marceline just looked at each other in confusion.

"Sent us here for what?" Marceline questioned Idun curiously as she floated over to her.

"Why to mate of course." Idun said as she took her hand and Finns and started to walk into the building. Inside the building were all traditional norse Furniture. Finn and Marceline looked around at the beautiful furniture before it hit them..

"D did you say mate?" they both looked at Idun and said at the same time. Marceline grew a smirk and Finn start to turn pale.

"Why of course, why else would you be here if not for that? And as a couple nonetheless." Idun said taking a key from her pocket she handed it to Marceline, on the Tag read. Honeymoon Sweet.

Marceline started to grin evilly and Finn could see this and started to run for the door but Marceline was too fast.

"Where do you think your going hero? Marceline said floating close to Finn's face. Finn could smell the sweet scent of strawberries on her breath.

"I uh I forgot something at home, yeah that's it. Its SUPER important, and I uh need to get it delivered by today, to uh the candy Kingdom." Finn said but Marceline wasn't falling for it.

"Is that so." Marceline said getting near his ear."Wouldn't you rather follow me upstairs and have some fun hero?" She whispered in a seductive tone that scent chills down his spine.

"Uh Marcie.. As much as I loved to follow you up to this room and just take you.. I think we should wait until I gain immortality.. "He said in a sad tone."If anything happened to me.. I don't want to leave you alone to be a single mother Marcie.." He said putting his hands on her shoulders. Marceline stared at him for a few seconds before groaning and speaking.

"I.. uh hate it when your right.." Marceline said sighing."BUT im still taking that bath with you hero" Finn started to blush and rubbed the back of his head. "Fine, but why do you want to take a bath with me so badly?" He said poking her in the shoulder.

"No reason" She said grinning

"Um excuse me if you didn't come here to mate then.. Why are you here?" Idun said interrupting the young couple.

"Oh right. I used up more energy than i had and ended up in a small coma but my body still hasn't restored it self to 100%" Finn said laughing awkwardly. "And Eitri said this was the best place to restore my body.

Idun stared at the young couple and sighed disappointed."I really thought you two had come to repopulate the earth with humans" She said in a sad tone and lowered her head in disappointment.

"Not today sadly, but we will trust me " Marceline said grinning evilly at Finn. Finn gulped knowing what the future was holding for him. It's not that he didn't know what to do but he didn't want to mess up and have Marceline hate him for not doing a good job. He needed time to prepare his mind and body.

"ahh I see, I see" she said scanning Finn's body then his shadow and she screamed in fear. " THERE'S AN EYE IN YOUR SHADOW" She said clearly in fear.

"Oh him? Hes harmless its just Eclipse my uh.. Shadow Wolf" Finn said lying to her thinking it was best to not tell her that the wolf that killed Odin was his bound to him. Eclipse blinked at Idun and vanished back to Finns shadow.

"Yeah, I'm still not used to that either" Marceline said placing a hand on Iduns back.

"W well since you're already here, go ahead and take that suit, and enjoy the spring" She said hiding behind the counter clearly still scared by Finns shadow. Finn and Marceline headed to the Honeymoon suite. The room was amazing, it had a Alaskan King sized bed, a nice 70 inch Hologram Tv that sat on top of a fireplace, A Hot Tub with various candles, and some bubble bath bottles, a shower for couples, a walk in closet, . A Mini Fridge filled with different types of Wine and Champagne, a Balcony with Premium Leather outdoors chairs and a pool outside filled with the natural waters that surrounded the building and bamboo walls for privacy. Both outdoors and Indoors also had a sound system for when it's Sexy TIme with the Gal Pal.

"Wow " is all Marceline could say. She had never seen a more romantic place in her life. Not even the candy kingdom had this type of Luxury. Finn was amazed at how beautiful this place had ended up being. He was definitely bringing Marceline back more than once.

Marceline took Finn's hand and lead him to the outside, she started to get undressed and taking her shirt off and bra letting her breasts free of their restraints, she slowly started to pull her pants down pointing her round smooth and plump ass at Finn who couldn't resist staring at her, his cheeks turning cherry red.

"Well? Are you going to get undressed to or what? "

Finn had seen her naked before when him and Jake had played hide and seek in her house all those years not in such great detail, She had a curvy slim figure, her stomach was well defined, she had a nice round ass, and D cup breasts. Her long black hair ran down her back hitting the back of her calves. Finn's heart started to beat faster. Marceline floated over to him and started to undress the hero. Throwing his hat and goggles into a corner onto the bed, and undoing the buttons on his vest and shirt pulling them over the hero. She back up gasping and in shock and started to tear up.

"F Finn.." She said quietly

Finn's chest had 3 long claw marks going down his left shoulder heading to his left side, on his right shoulder where scars of rows of teeth. She flipped the hero around his back was filled with scars from what looked like whips. Around his neck he had a large scar that circled it like he had a collar on cutting into his skin. On his Upper left arm he had a scar going into it like a sword had cut into his flesh.

"This is why I didn't want to shower with you..." He said lowering his head. He had been afraid that Marceline wouldn't love him after revealing his messed up body.

"H how" she said her hands over her mouth trying to hold back tears.

"When you left I went to into the night-o-sphere looking for you again after fighting your dad for answers, I snuck into the deepest darkest parts that your father hasn't gone into for years. I ended up being captured but some of the most vile demons I had ever faced well besides your dad.. They would torture me for days and make me fight some of the beasts in the night-o-sphere… months had passed until your father found me and ended up destroying the their souls. After that I woke up in your bed my body sloppily patched up with a note taped onto my head. Telling me to never wonder around the night-o-sphere unattended.. "

Finn looked up at Marceline. She takes him into his arms and whispered repeatedly sorry into his ears. Finn hugs her back and sits back on the bed taking Marceline into his lap, his arms still around her. Marceline lets her tears go. " You were the only thing keeping me sane down there.. I wanted to see you so badly.." He said choking up joining Marceline as she cried away. Her grip on the hero tightened. Finn looked down at her moving some of her hair from her face. Before kissing her forehead.

They fell asleep in each other's arms exhausted from the crying. When Marceline awoke she checked the time it was only 12pm. She realized Finn wasn't in her arms and started to frantically search for him, but stopped when she heard the water splash. FInn had gone and entered the springs she could see the hero's pants and boxers with the rest of his clothes. Marceline headed for the back and chuckled watching the hero swim around in the springs.

"You know you're only supposed to sit and rest in springs right? You know let the minerals and water heal your body?" She said questioning the hero.

Finn froze hiding his body underwater. "Y Yeah I knew that!" he said Marceline floated over to him, floating down in the water right next to him."Ahhh next and warm" She said she turns to look at Finn.

"Yeah it's perfect he said" Laughing awkwardly. Marceline reached over to him putting her arms around the hero's neck.

" These springs are amazing" Finn said smiling at Marceline. She smiles and looks up at the sky.

"Yeah, I hope they fix you up, so you're as good as new." She said chuckling as Finn moves over to the side of the pool leaning up against the wall. Marceline tilts her head and smiles as Finn pats the spot next to him. She curls up against his side leaning her head on his shoulder his arm going around her pulling her closer.

"Hey Marcie…" Finn said as he stares up at the trees.

"Yeah Finn?" she says her eyes closed as she relaxes in the water.

"What are we?" Finn said looking down at Marcie who stiffened up a bit at the question.

"I.. I don't know Finn.. What do you want us to be?" Marceline said as she was now staring back at the hero..

"Well.. I want us to be a couple.. But I just wanted to make sure since we never really talked about it.." Finn said as he went back to staring at the trees.

"Then were a couple, Finn" She said chuckling. Finn looked back at her, smiling, she leans in pulls him in for a kiss. The waters started to glow around them, relieving them of any fatigue or stress in their bodies. Finn and Marceline could feel the energy seeping into their bodies but were to distracted by each others lips to notice.

They spent a whole week at the springs, where they slept together, bathed together doing nothing more than kissing and talking about their past adventures, about their feelings for each other or jamming out. The springs had brought them closer together. Finn had finally gotten over his fatigue. Feeling better than ever. On there last night Idun had paid them a visit hoping that they had mated but left the room disappointed upon finding out.

They were heading home now. Feeling rejuvenated and full of energy. Walking up to the old tree house to be met by BMO and Nectar. Finn picked up the small robot boy. He hadn't forgotten about what he had done.

"BMO…" Finn said with an evil smile.

"Yes Finn?" The small robot replied with a big innocent smile on his face. Finn sighed he couldn't never stay mad at the small robot for long.

"Nothing BMO" Finn said as he set him down. Marceline patted the small robot on the head giving him a thumbs up and a wink.

"Welcome home Finn " The small robot chuckled knowing he had gotten away with his mischievous act.

Finn and Marceline headed up to his room where he found a couple of Gifts from Marceline. Marceline quickly gathered the things and hid them in Jake's old bed.

"Nothing" She said as she slowly turned around to face Finn.

Finn looked at her curiously.

"Hmmm, what are you hiding Marcie?" Finn said walking up to her as she started to lean back against the dresser.

"It's nothing really." She said nervously Finn clearly not believing her. Finn moved her aside and looked in the drawer. There was a nice silk black cloak with blue outlining. Finn pulled it out and tried it on turning around to look at Marceline.

"Well does it look good on me?" Finn smiled and Marceline sighed.

"Yes.. i got us matching cloaks at one of the shops from my travels.. It was supposed to be gift for later.." Marceline pouted and Finn chuckled.

"Well thank you very much. I loved it. " He said pulling her into a hug and kiss.

"Weenie" she chuckled


	8. Chapter 8 - The Devil and His Queen

_**Speak of the Devil and He Shall Appear**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

 _Yeah that's right Double upload! As a thanks for reaching 10 reviews and because i didn't upload for awhile. Hope you guys enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed my Thanksgiving Come Inducing Tacos. Also I was inking the Cover art and then… My cousins raided my man cave and ruined it so I gotta start over. Sad day. (No i didn't let them in, no it doesn't have a lock. Yes i collect video games and yes i have an epic man cave, and i know… i should invest in a lock)_

 _Disclaimer: Er Hakuna Matata_

Chapter 8 The Devil and His Queen

Finn and Marceline hadn't been an official couple until their discussion at the springs. They hadn't talked about there relationship even before Marceline had left. But after talking at the springs they knew what they were..unfortunately for Finn.

"You know we have to tell my dad.." said Marceline floating behind the hero her arms around his neck.

"I.. I know but can't he be the last one we tell?" Finn said nervously.

"No. You know word gets to him even if he's in another realm." she said her legs now around him.

"I know.." He said sighing, he didn't want to go back to the night-o-sphere. Ever since he got tortured Finn had a fear of the place, but he was willing to overcome it to make Marceline happy.

"Ready?" She knew he was scared of the place.. She didn't want to force him to do anything he didn't want to. She was unsure how her dad would react.. She had left for 3 years and didn't say a word to him.. That and she hadn't told him she was back home.. Which was about 3 months ago now.. Finn nodded and she started making the portal with the bug milk and started to chant "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" She shouted and the portal started to open up. She took Finn's hand and jumped into the portal.

Hunson immediately felt a portal and rushed in to find the user. "FINN I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THIS TIME!" He said storming to the room "I told you she isn't in here!" He said angrily rushing into the room to find his daughter standing there with Finn. Hudson blinked a couple times, looking at Finn and then Marceline. A huge smile came to his face, seeing his daughter again. Hoping for her to take over the business for him.

"Ah, honey come to finally take over the family business?" He said hugging Marceline.

"Uh, no dad. I just came to say hi.. And to tell you some news.." Marceline said smiling at her dad. Then he noticed her and Finn were holding hands.

"And is this good news, or bad news?" He said asking her curiously

"Dad me and Finn are.. Going out. We thought it would you deserved to know first.. After saving Finn.." Marceline said Hudson blink a couple times staring at the couple. Finn looked nervously over at Hudson, he didn't know how he was going to react. He was the most evil being in all of Ooo and he was going out with his daughter.. He was preparing for the worst.

"Oh.. you guys weren't going out already?" Hudson said in a deadpan voice.

"Wha.. What no! Dad!" Marceline said a little annoyed. Finn just stood there rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you guys were always together. That and Finn came down here and fought be like a bunch of times asking where you where. AND he snuck into the night-o-sphere and ventured into the darkest corners looking for you alone and almost got himself killed." Hudson crossed his arms glaring at Finn. "I told you she wasn't down here boy. Anyway I just assumed you were a couple." He shrugged and headed to the kitchen to resume eating his sandwich he had made before being interrupted by them. Marceline and Finn followed him sitting at the table.

"So… You're ok with me and him dating?" Marceline said a bit more reserved and careful ready to attack her father in case he decided to attack Finn.

"I don't see why not, he'll be dead in a couple years and then you can come down here and take over for your old man. I honestly don't know why you bother dating a mortal." He said chuckling

"Except I won't and he's going to be immortal soon, plus you can't judge me! You dated a mortal too!" she had said a angry at her father. Finn placed his hand over Marceline and she seemed to calm down.

"Ah your mother was one of a kind.." Hudson said as he stared at his sandwich sadness came over his face."Did you say immortal? Are you going to bit him Marceline?" Her father said curiously.

"No dad. These Dwarfs said he could become immortal if he got his hands on a flaming pearl from something called an Oriental Dragon." Marceline said taking a hold of Finn's hand. Hudson though for a couple minutes staring into space.. Whispering something to himself.

"How many of these.. Oriental Dragons are there?" Hudson said curiously.

"They didn't say how many but they did tell us that there might be one south of Ooo"Finn spoke up for the first time since he arrived his voice a bit shaky. Hudson stayed quiet for a while again staring off into space.

"Did they tell you any other ways of becoming immortal?" Hudson looked up at FInn. Finn hesitated something in Hudson's eyes was signing he seemed eager to find out other ways to become immortal. Marceline looked over at Finn she was starting to become a bit worried she had never seen her father this eager before.. It was weirding her out.

"D dad what's this about? Why do you want to know how to become immortal?.. Aren't you already immortal.." Hudson looked at his daughter and brought a hand up to his chin…

"Perhaps it's time you know why i wanted you to take over in the first place.." he hesitated for a long while figuring out how to put things into words. Marceline was starting to get scared and her grip on Finn's hand tightened. Finn looked at Marceline curious to find out why Hudson was interested in Immortality"

"Perhaps.. It's time you knew.." Hudson got up and headed to his study, Marceline and Finn followed him hesitating for a moment not knowing what Her dad was up to. He walked up a bookcase and removed a book opening up a hidden passage. He stopped at the entrance at looked at Marceline and Finn who were holding hands looking at him with a worried expression. Marceline looked at her father his expression was sad… she had never seen her father sad before. He gave out a long sigh and head into the passageway..

"I.. I didn't even know this was here" Marceline said looking at Finn.

"Did you see the look on your dad's face?" Finn said unsure of how to feel.

"Yeah.. he looked sad.. " Marceline said a bit shocked.. Finn took her hand reassuring her that everything was going to be ok and started to follow Hudson.. The passageway was an hour walk. The only thing lighting the way was the faint glow of crystals hanging from the ceiling. Upon reaching the end they entered a huge room with a massive orb in the middle with 2 massive millars

Hudson was standing in front of the orb staring at it. Marceline and Finn started walking to it staring at the massive glowing orb, as they got closer they could see a humanoid figure in the middle of it floating peacefully. Standing next to Hudson, Marceline recognized the figure and stared at it in shock. Marceline started to float up to the orb, Finn looked up at her confused and floated up next to her. Finn looked in the orb.. Inside was a human female, her skin was brown, she had short brown hair and was in a white dress floating in the waters.

"M mom" Marceline said Finn quickly looked back at Marceline she was crying. Finn put a hand on her back trying to comfort her. She started to float down and so did Finn. Marceline turned to look at her dad and she could see the tears in his eyes they looked at each other for a moment before Marceline went and hugged him. After letting the tears flow for a moment they sat down a Hudson had some furniture down there. It looked like he spent most of his time there..

"W why is mom here?" She said finally breaking the silence.

"I always had a eye on you guys no matter where you went.. Even after I left I had a spy on you guys at all times.. A.. after you and your mom got attacked the spy made sure you were ok before he took your mother to the Night-o-Sphere.. She was about to die there was only so much I could do to save her.. So I put her into the waters of no time… where she would stay in stasis until I could find a way to save her.. I had the spy look all over Ooo for a way to save her but he found nothing.. I had to go out in the world to find a way to save her so I kept pressuring you to take over.. So I could do just that..I cant leave the night-o-sphere unattended I did think of having you bit her or giving her my amulet but my amulet doesn't make you immortal.. I too wanted her to stay human.. Immortality might just do that… save her.."

Marceline and Finn sat there quietly taking all the new information in.

"We will save her. Well get the pearl and save her. " Finn spoke up breaking the silence. Marceline looked at Finn she couldn't speak up no matter what she did she wanted Finn to be with her for ever… but she also wanted her mom.. She wanted to talk to her and tell her how much she missed her, how much she loved her.. But she also didn't want to lose Finn to time.. She was stuck in between to choice and she couldn't make a decision. Finn glanced over at Marceline and smiled resting his hand on her head.

"R Really? You would help me? Lord of all evil?" Hudson said happily but in disbelief.

"Of course.. It's my duty as a hero to help those in need.. And it's also Marceline's mom. My immortally can wait anyhow I still have a couple years of youth left in me. " Finn said pointing out a thumbs up at Hudson. Hudson couldn't help but laugh. Marceline sat there quietly she didn't know how to react.. What if this was the only way to become an immortal now?.. She thought to herself..

Finn had said goodbye to hudson heading back home. Marceline hadn't said a word since he said he would get the pearl for her mom. Finn was starting to get worried. He would have thought she would be happy having her mom back.

"Hey Marcie.. I'm going to go put in an order with Brokk and his brothers.. Did you want to come along?" Marceline didn't reply and headed to their room.. She laid down staring at the ceiling lost in thought. He stood at the doorway staring at her, frowning a bit before heading out after picking up The Golden Cosmic Gauntlet and the Big Black one. Heading for Brooks Place.

He flew in from the opening of the volcano. Setting both gauntlets down.

"Ey welcome back lad" Brokk said Finns stood there in though, he wondered what was wrong with Marceline.

"Lad?" Brokk said putting his hand on Finns back which snapped him out of his thought.

"Oh hey Brokk." Finn said flattly going back to his thoughts.

"What's wrong lad? Looks like your doing an awful lot of thinking." Brokk said smacking his back causing Finn to stumble forward.

"Its just Marceline.. She found out her mom is alive but in the waters of no time.." Finn said shaking off his thoughts and now looking at Brokk.

"Hmm the waters of no time? Ah from the night-o-sphere. Did hudson trap her in there are you guys going to go rescue her?" Brokk said looking around his armory seeing if he had anything against demons.

"Ah no Hudson is her dad.. She's in there because she almost died and Hudson couldn't save her." Brokk turned to look at Finn shocked yet again.

"You have a.. Lively Life lad." He said chuckling"Dating the daughter of lord evil himself? You got some big balls lad."

"Uh yeah. Well.. I said we were going to go get the pearl to save her and then Marceline went quiet.. She hasn't talked since we came back." Finn said frowning trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Sounds to me like she's torn between saving you or her mom Lad." Brokk said rubbing his beard and smoking out of a pipe.

"Why? There are other ways of me being immortal.." Finn said looking at Brokk confused.

"So far we only know of one. Well two but she's a stubborn one. " Brokk said now inspecting the other 2 gauntlets."My god how many of these do you have lad?"

"Well.. yeah.." Finn said ignoring Brokks question."

The dwarf thought to himself for a while." Hmm..There might be a way for both of you to gain immortality from the pearl lad." The dwarf said kicking the biggest gauntlet

"How" Finn said curiously. The Dwarf pointed to the gauntlets with a smirk.

"I don't get it" Finn said confused. Brokk sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You remember how your right hand absorbs stones and magical items to enchant itself? Brokk said patting throwing the Gauntlets into the fire. Finn thought for a moment.

"OOHHHH I can use the gauntlets to take its power and divided it amongst her mom and me!" Finn said excitedly

"Hey there it is." Brokk chuckled.

"With this many gauntlets I can make a lot of the enchanted Liquid. Hmm and since Her mom is human i'll throw in all the enchantments you have as well." Brokk said thinking out loud.

"Er.. how much is this going to cost me?" Finn said Looking at Brokk who just chuckled.

"I just learned another human is alive and that you are dating Mr Evils daughter Finn that's all I need as payment. We god's treasure knowledge above all else. Am I going to have to remind you every time you come here?" He looked at Finn who just shrugged, Brokk laughed in Finn's backpack the couple hear small chuckles. Brokk stopped and Listened in at the giggling. "What's in the bag lad?"He looked at Finn who shrugged.

"I don't know i didn't put anything in it.."Finn said confused at the chuckling. He set his bag down and Brokk leaned in getting a better view. Finn opened his bag in it was BMO and Nectar chuckling. Brokk stared at them curiously.

"Golems?" Brokk said looking at Finn.

"No it's just BMO and Nectar, well actually yeah Golems"Finn said picking BMO up and pushing its Button

"That tickles Finn" BMO said chuckling. Nectar Wheeled out of the bag looking up at the Dwarf.

"Hi im Nectar." He said waving his arm.

"They look like they need some upgrades Lad." Brokk said picking up the toaster.

"Knock yourself out" Finn said setting BMO down.

"Yay upgrades!" Bmo and Nectar said still giggling.

Anyway this is going to take a week as well. So see ya then Lad." Brokk said shooing the Human away. He turned around Looking at the 2 robotboys. Brooks imagination filling up with ideas,

Finn flew threw the skies, He was worried.. He need to train with his arm more.. He couldn't afford to be out of commision for a month again. He also needed to find a crew for the boat.. Finn searched threw his head and thought of a couple people before going back home. It was midnight as he approached his house he could see Marceline on the roof staring into the night sky. He flew up to her and sat down next to her. Marceline smile sadly and looked at him taking his hand.

"F.. Finn we need to talk.." She said her voice shaky..

"Yeah? What's wrong Marcie? Finn said putting his arm around her.. And she looked back up the sky again..

"Thank you for offering to give up your chance at immortality for my mom..b but I've made my peace long ago.. A and I don't want to lose you Finn.. " She said burying her head into his chest and tears running down her cheeks

"Wait Marcie hold on.. I talk to Brokk.. He said we might be able to both use the flaming pearl.." Marceline looked up at the hero in disbelief.

"H How? There's only one pearl.." Marceline said still teary and her eyes puffy..

"Well..my hand can absorb stones and magic items into itself to enchant itself.. And Brokk might be able to split it in half for me and your mom.. Since it can become liquid and all.. " Marceline looked at Finn taking in all the information..

"S so then… I get to kept both of you?.." She whispered but Finn smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Yes Marcie, you get to keep us both.." Marceline looked at Finn for a couple of seconds before tackling him and kissing all over his face, Finn chuckled.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said cheerfully before rushing into the treehouse and packing his and her things, including the cyclops eye.

"Hurry up hero! It's Adventure Time!"She said Excitedly while Finn laid back on the tree house staring at the sky with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, Its Adventure Time. " He said getting up and joining Marceline.


	9. Chapter 9 - Off To Sea

**What would an Ocean be without a monster lurking in the dark? It would be like sleeping without dreams**

 **\- Werner Herzog**

I _hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter as much as I enjoyed making it. Were so close to reaching 10 chapters. Yay! Milestone Achieved! I am so excited for what's to come new characters new adventures and some new friends. Some of them will be Original Characters and other will be based on the mythology of the Norse. I honestly don't know where I'm going with this but it will be epic I can promise you that. I also hope you enjoy what's to come in this chapter! I am Sticking to Uploading Sundays only now. So expect updates every Sunday! I will also start Uploading 1 shots of Finnceline and Wendip as well as some other_

 **Disclaimer:** Adventure Time does not belong to me. I wish doe.

Chapter: 9 Off To Sea.

Finn and Marceline stood in front of the enormous Viking boat. It was long with no cabin. Rows of Oars on either side with a wooden dragon head at its front.

"Uh. This is nice and all but we can't use this. It's only one floor no bathrooms or rooms. We don't know how long this trip even is.. " Finn said look over at Brokk who sighed."So needy you mortals are" He chuckled. The dwarf rubbed his hands and clapped the boat started to get bigger and wider turning into a big Old Victorian Pirate Ship. It had 4 rooms in the lower living quarters and a storage unit under them for treasures. Uptop was the Captain's Cabin, the Helm, and Kitchen, with a gas stove and an enchanted Fridge.

"There better?" The dwarf looked at Finn and Marceline who stood there in shock. The dwarf Chuckled.

"I know I shouldn't be shocked anymore but, You guys are just too amazing," Marceline said patting the Dwarf on the back.

"Ah shucks you'll make this old dwarf blush." Brokk chuckled. "Now onto the Goodies. with the golden and black Gauntlets, I was able to make a few things." 2 small Humanoid figured walked up behind the dwarf." Ah just in time, I gave your golems new bodies with the gauntlets there."

"Wait… BMO AND NECTAR!" Finn said shocked that they had humanoid bodies. Marceline looked at Finn and then At the 2 small boys." wait… THAT'S BMO AND NECTAR!?" They looked like small 10-year-old twin boys their whole bodies were black, their eyes, hair, teeth, and nails gold, wearing the same outfit Finn was but all golden and metallic.

"Finn, Finn Look! I can fly!" BMO said as he floated away. Nectar walked up to Finn and smile."Thank you, father." Nectar said as he flew off with BMO. The two robot boys flew off to play. Finn and Marceline looked at each other and chuckled looking back at Brokk.

"Thank you Brokk," Finn said patting the Dwarf on the back.

"Ey that's only part one. Now onto the rest of the goodies." He walked over getting to a big jug filled with black and gold liquid" Finn you know the drill lad. Finn stuck his left hand into the liquid it coiled around his arm leaving his left hand like his right but it kept going around his chest inside his clothes. Then the flow stopped when the dwarf put a lid on it."Ey your next las." Brokk said looking over at Marceline.

"B But I don't need any?" Marceline Looked at the Dwarf Confused.

"You never know when it might come in handy, a little extra firepower is always nice to have,"Brokk said winking and uncovering the Lid again. Marceline was hesitant. Just in case she thought to herself. She stuck her hands in and they started to flow around her arm up to her shoulders on both sides. She stared at her arms as the liquid settled. The arm itself was black but the runes were in gold."Ey lad your gauntlets should go all the way around your body as well. That's just because you need more to enchant. Once you've taken the Pearl and we divide it you should still have enough remaining to match your hero's Gauntlet. Since you have more than enough liquid you can make it a sword but it will leave your body defenseless. It'll also work as under armour." BMO and Nectar landed next to them.

"Sleepy.." They fell asleep next to Finn and Marceline. Finn and Marceline Looked at

them Worried.

"Don't worry they should be Fine. They haven't stopped playing around for 42 hours. They need at least 8 hours to recharge. They can use up all the energy just like you did Finn but since they are Golems they don't need a month to recharge. They can also do anything you could... Well before you added some upgrades, oh and they can't absorb magical properties, They can also change their forms as they want. Also if they eat coal or other metals they can recharge faster. " Brokk said proudly of his work.

Soon one by one people started to show up. First Simon and Betty showed up not wearing there royal clothing but more adventuring type clothes from there time. Then came Jake, lady, Bronwyn and Huntress Wizard. They chatted away together waiting to board the Boat. They knew exactly why they were gathered. Simon and Betty Left Gunther in charge of the kingdom, he was a capable penguin and had become trustworthy over the years thanks to Betty. They also asked Princess bubblegum to watch over it just in case. Jake and Lady agreed to go because Jake wanted to help his Bro and Lady wanted to explore more of the earth. Bronwyn joined because she needs to get out of her house. She wanted to be a great explorer like Finn. Huntress was bored of hunting the same things over and over again in Ooo she needed something new to hunt and decided to join.

They all had begun boarding the ship and getting settled into their rooms. The sun was setting and it was time to depart. They all gathered on deck. To say goodbye to the Land of Ooo for a while.

"Thank you all for gathering here with us today. Many of you joined us for new adventures out in unknown lands to see what is out there on this planet we call home. Unknown dangers await us, out at sea. If you wish to get off now is your chance." Finn said waiting patiently to see if anyone got off."Good now, of to sea we go!" Finn said

Pointing out to sea.

The ship slowly departed the dock. The dwarfs and candy people waved them goodbye as the boat floated out into the sea. Near the helm, a portal opened and Hunson came out dressed in a Hawaiian shirt shorts Flip Flops and sunglasses. Marceline saw him and flew over to her dad.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Marceline said after giving him a hug.

"Well, I going with you guys duh." He said pulling out a lawn chair, a sandwich and a coconut with a tiny umbrella on it. Marceline looked at him blankly

"Dad this isn't a vacation besides who's watching the Night-O-Sphere?" She said watching the Portal Close.

"Ah don't worry about that I let a guy named Peppermint to take over while I'm out." He said as he took a sip of the coconut.

"You let Peppermint take over the night-o-sphere? The same Peppermint that takes care of Queen Bubblegum?" Finn said standing behind Hunson staring at him with a WTF look.

"Yeah, he's an evil little piece of candy. He should be able to handle the Night-O-Sphere just fine. " he leaned back taking in the sun's rays.

"Dad.. where's your amulet?" Marceline said noticing it's not there.

"Well, obviously peppermint has it, Duh. Now let me rest."He said taking a big bite of his Sandwich Finn and Marceline looked at each other and they both sighed.

"This is going to be a long trip."Marceline sighed hugging Finn from behind resting her chin on his shoulder. Simon was handling the steering while Betty guided him. Finn and Marceline walked up to them smiling.

"Seems like you two made up pretty well huh?" Simon said chuckling a bit while Marceline and Finn blushed.

"Yeah we're on good terms now," Finn said smiling and looking at Marceline.

"Thanks for your help Simon," Marceline said trying to hide her blush.

"Don't mention it kiddo, If you didn't help me and Betty I would still be the crazy ice king right now. It's the least I could do for you two." Simon smiled and Betty walked in handing him a cup of Coffee and Kissing his Cheek" Thank you, Betty." He took a sip and went back to sailing.

Hunson was still in his lawn chair but snoring. Marceline sighed and covered him with a blanket. Huntress was up in the Crow's Nest looking through binoculars searching for any signs of land, other ships or large masses. BMO and Nectar were in charge of the masts, while Jake and lady were in the kitchen. Bronwyn was looking over the side into the water waiting for orders.

It had been 3 days since they set sail. Everyone was now familiar with their duties Bronwyn was looking over the side daydreaming about skating and slaying monsters when she saw a large figure swim under the boat. "Uhh, Great Uncle Finn.." She said as she backed away from the edge.

"What is it Bronwyn? " Finn said as Bronwyn bumped into him as she backed away.

"T There something big under the ship. " She said pointing to the edge. Finn went over and looked into the water. He turned around to look at Bronwyn confused.

"There's nothing there," Finn said as he walked back. Bronwyn Pointed to the sky shaking in fear. Finn turned around only to hear Marceline scream again the same screams she gave him when he got bit. The same horrible scream he never wanted to hear again.

"FINN!" Marceline screamed. Eclipse was sleeping peacefully when he heard his master's girl screams, he peaked out of his shadow to see the giant beast, without a second thought he jumped out of the shadow as the giant serpent went down to bite at his master. The giant wolf bit down on the serpent's neck pushing it overboard his paws landing in the water above the surface. Struggling to keep the serpent in its jaws. BMO and Nectar took flying shooting the serpent with energy rays while Finn took his sword and went to Eclipses side, stabbing the snake down its back red liquid gushed out as the snake shook its body violently. The wolf let the serpent's dead body fall into the water, Finn landed on the ship and Eclipse shrank down back onto the helm laying down.

Marceline flew to Finn hugging him and scanning his body for injuries. "Finn! Be Careful idiot.!" She said punching his arm.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his arm. "What was that for!" He said rubbing his arm before being hugged again. He sighed and rubbed her head.

Everyone gathered around them and stared at the wolf beside Jake who had already met it.

"Finn, what is that?" Simon said pointing at the wolf. Jake walked up to the wolf and growled.

"That's Fenrir Finn's spirit wolf or whatever." Jake kept growling at it. Bronwyn started at the wolf in amazement while Lady tried to calm her grandfather down.

"F Fenrir? THE Fenrir?" Betty said walking up to it" B But isn't he the supposed to kill Odin and bring the end of the world?

"It already happened..actually," Finn said scratching his nose nervously Simon and Betty looked at it then back at Finn.

"T then isn't he supposed to be dead?" Simon said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we're not sure either.. But he made a contract with me and stays in my shadow but occasionally comes out to walk around.." Eclipse shrunk down into a puppy as Marceline went to pick him up and hold him rubbing its head for saving her boyfriend yet again.

"Please call me Eclipse, Fenrir means nothing to me now. " Eclipse said his voice that of a puppy. Bronwyn went up to it and pet it.

"Aww, he's so cute," Huntress said patting its head, Eclipse was enjoying all the petting he was receiving and resting his head on Marceline's Arm.

"Ok guys lets get back to sailing, its body should attract predators and I don't want to run into another serpent, or whatever else call these waters home. Bronwyn you in charge of looking out for other creatures" Finn said Patting his great niece on the head. They set sail again resuming their course.

The sea serpents blood oozed from its wounds, attracting many creatures to its carcass it was a feast to all. All the small creatures greedily devoured what they could, the sea serpents flesh was a delicacy them, they did not fight each other they just devoured what they could for they knew what was to come shortly. A low almost rumbling sound could be heard coming from the depths of the ocean. Finn and his crew could hear this it worried Finn, what could be this noise be it sounded like it was right next to their ears this rumbling sound… The ship began to shake ferociously, Bronwyn could the shadows of fish and other large creatures swimming away from

the sound as well.

"U uh Finn all the fish are swimming away from the sound.." Bronwyn said looking a bit worried at Finn, and the rest of the crew.

"Ok, guys lets pick up the speed. We need to get as far away as possible from whatever that was." Finn said looking back in the direction of the noise.

A large figure swam up to the corpse of the fallen serpent, it's tentacles piercing its flesh like harpoons its massive tentacles erupting from the water, dragging it to its massive jaws taking two bites of the small serpent. Once finished it headed in the direction of the crew it's massive body creating whirlpools as it swam devouring any poor creature that got in its way.

Everyone had been a little tense, they were on guard but they did take turns sleeping except one hero. Marceline had begged him to go to bed or to take a nap but he refused. The rumbling had stopped, all you could hear in the night where the waves. The moonlight glistered on the waves. It was the only light around for miles besides a few oil lamps on the boat. Marceline stared at Finn, he had bags under his eyes. Marceline bit her lip thinking of ways to get her boyfriend to sleep. She smiled a bit thinking of an old song her mom used to sing to her, to get her to go to sleep.

She rushed into her room and came back with her Bass Axe.

"I hope this works.." She said while she stared at Finn, but the hero was too busy keeping watch to see her. She smiled a bit sadly and began to sing

Let's go in the garden

You'll find something waiting

Right there where you left it

Lying upside down

When you finally find it

You'll see how it's faded

The underside is lighter

When you turn it around

Everything stays

Right where you left it

Everything stays

But it still changes

Ever so slightly

Daily and nightly

In little ways

When everything stays

Marceline's father woke up he had remembered singing this to young Marceline with her mother to put her to bed. He smiled slightly and joined in.

Hunson : (humming)

Everything stays

Right where you left it

Everything stays

But it still changes

Ever so slightly

Daily and nightly

In little ways

When everything stays

Marceline was shocked, she had never heard him sing before… Well, she had but was too young to remember. She smiles and they started to sing together.

Both: Ever so slightly

Daily and nightly

In little ways

When everything stays

Finn, as well as everyone, had fallen asleep to the melody well besides BMO and Nectar who had just woken up from there shifts. Finn had fallen asleep standing up, Marceline saw this and chuckled a bit. Then she looked back to her father who was smiling looking at an old pocket watch. Marceline got closer and saw that it was a picture of him and her mom…

"You know.." He said his expression turned a bit glum."I was going to ask her to marry me. I had gotten the ring the same day you and your mother got attacked.."He said his hands turned into fists but he relaxed when Marceline place a hand on his back. "I should have taken better care of you guys… I should have left someone else in charge of the night-o-sphere.."

"It's ok dad. We all make mistakes. Well get her back" She said and gave him a hug. She smiled and then went to drag the hero to bed. Unfortunately, it was going to be a long terrifying night for all of them. A large tentacle slowly started to break through the water and was making its way to the boat soon after more tentacles started to emerge and follow close by. The rumbling returned and was closer than ever, everyone's ear rang to the point that they started could only hear ringing as the beast made its way to the boat.


	10. Chapter 10 - Nightmare in the Water

_**There is pleasure in the pathless woods, there is rapture in the lonely shores, there is society where none intrudes, by the deep sea, and music in its roar; I love not man the less, But nature more.**_

 _ **-Lord Bryon**_

FINALLY CHAPTER 10 what a milestone, Hope you enjoyed the last chapter i know i did. For those who don't know that song is from season 7 episode 7 just in case you wanted to hear Marceline and her mom sing the song on the show. Now on with the story!

Chapter 10: Nightmare in the Waters.

Marceline ran out her room to where the noise came from, her hands to her ears wincing in pain her ears were more sensitive than everyone else's. She gasped at the massive tentacles coming towards her, she stood in fear as the tentacles came crashing down at her.

Finn had fallen asleep, thanks to Marceline's song. He was dreaming of his future with Marceline, he smiled as she entered his room holding a small child while another one peaked at him from behind her head.

"Daddy Daddy!" said the small girl in Marcies arms, she jump thru the air landing on Finns stomach. He chuckled and hugs her. "How's my little princess?" Finn said poking the child's stomach. The child chuckled and opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a loud rumble. He got scared and looked over at Marceline and his son. There mouth where also open but all he could hear was that god awful rumbling. Finn woke up sweating he rubbed his head, and inspected his surrounds before it clicked in his head. The rumbling was back and louder.

"Fuck! I fell asleep!" He jumped up and ran out the bedroom. He looked around and then saw Marceline. Her jaw was open and was staring at the massive tentacles.

"MARCELINE!" He screamed as he ran up to her his arm extended out trying to reach her. Marceline turned around and gave the hero a smile and mouth something to him as the tentacles came crashing down on her. Finn stood there in shock. Marceline had just been crushed by the creature. Everyone rushed past him and started to shoot and cut down the tentacle. Hunson turned to his demon form and started desperately pushing the tentacle off his daughter rage overcoming him, he turned bigger and red his hands piecing threw the tentacle crawling under its skin like maggots. Hunson wasn't as strong as he usually was since he gave the medallion to Peppermint butler.

Jake ran up to Finn who was still in shock, he started to shake him and screamed something at him but Finn's mind was too busy to focus on his words. Everything went dark for him. He looked around and saw nothing he started to walk for a bit before he saw a skeleton. He stared at it for a while. Before a massive eye opened up, Finn looked up at it not saying anything he just closed his eyes hoping to wake up from this nightmare.

"Master?" eclipse said looking at Finn confused. Finn didn't move he just stood there processing everything. "You need to snap out of it master, how did you even manage to get in here? " said the giant eye. Finn look at the eye for a moment."Has something happened out there?" Eclipse said shrinking down and walking up to Finn. Finn continued to stare at it..before finally answering..

" M.. Marceline was crushed by some..monster" he said lowering his head, he could feel the tears emerging, his hands turned to fists and he started to shake a bit.

Eclipse started at him for a moment…

" Then why are we here? And not out there fighting it?" the black wolf said, tilting its head. He did not enjoy watching his master cry. He could feel Finns sadness and despair he needed to get out there and see what had happen . But he couldn't leave his master here alone. Finns hands loosened up and he looked up. " W what if she's dead.. " Finn said he voice cracked and The wolf chuckled a bit.

"Master she's immortal. I'm sure whatever happened she could have recovered from by now"

Finn had forgotten this, she was immortal, but it still pained him to see her crushed. He went back to his thoughts.

Hunson had finally managed to push it off her with the help of Jake, all that was under the tentacle was a hole in the ship. She started to float out from the hole rubbing her head.

"That fucking hurt damn it!" she said shaking off the pain. "Thanks dad" she said walking out from under it. "Now let's kill this bad boy." She turned around to get her Bass Axe. She gasped Finns body was completely covered in black she rushed over to him and putting her hands on his shoulders. "Finn!" she said the shadows started to pull her into Finns the black."What the!" she said trying to pull herself free to no avail.

The monster started to screech in pain as his tentacles started to get cut and zapped off he emerged from the water cussing massive waves to splash against the boat. Everyone froze at what the were witnessing. The monster was at least 3 times bigger than Hunsons Demon form. It's head was that of a dragon it's body looked humanoid but it's lower half was all tentacles. With 2 massive arms with webbed hands and sharp claws. It roared into the sky fire blasting out of its mouth. It looked down at the boat. His lower half started to wrap around the boat trying to crush it but it would not. That angered the beast and he started to shoot fire onto the deck. BMO, Nectar, Simon, Betty and Huntress shot the stream of flames with energy blast blasting the beast's face, it jerked its head back wincing in pain. Hunson and Jake had been fighting off the tentacles making sure the group wasn't hit as they continued to blast the beast in the face.

Marceline looked around even with her night vision she couldn't see a single light were she was. "Finn!" she would scream out in hopes of finding the young hero. Although she didn't have to search far.

"Ah speak of the devil" said eclipse looking over in the direction of Marceline the surrounding lighting up just enough for them to see her. Finn turned around he looked at her for a moment and ran up to Marceline hugging her, she hugged back and chuckled.

"Its ok Finn i'm alright." Marceline said as she rubbed the back of the hero's head.

"No it's not ok.. I fell asleep when i was supposed to be guarding everyone and you got hurt because of me.." Marceline frowned at his comment she pulled away from the hug her hands on his shoulders.

"I said im ok Finn. I'm not going to die that easily. Besides i'm immortal." She said giving Finn a confident look.

"Just because your immortal doesn't mean you can't be killed." Finn looked back at her his face full of concern. Finn knew how to vampires could only be killed by a couple things, a stake to the heart, brain damage, going out in the sun, silver weapons, decapitation and fire.."That thing had to have hit your head pretty hard.." He said bringing Marcie into a hug. She sighed and returned the hug..

"I'm sorry for.. Worrying you.. But we have to go out there.. Our friends are in trouble and we have to help them Fi…" She vanished from the place. Finn quickly looked back at Eclipse. "What happened to her?!"

"Something must have happened on the outside. We have to hurry master." eclipse said growing big enough for Finn to ride him. Finn nodded and climbed onto his back.

The boat was flipped around but wasn't sinking a small glow surrounded it keeping it afloat, Huntress and Bronwyn had evacuated onto Jakes back shooting it with arrows. Simon and Betty were flying freezing the monsters body trying to keep it from moving the monster roared into the sky breaking most of the ice off its body swatting at the couple. BMO, Nectar, and Lady were shooting at the beasts head trying to blind it. Hunson was on the water fighting off tentacles from damaging the boat. The monster had its claw around a giant bat it was starting to crush it, it was crying struggling to break free of its grip as it broke its ribs but to no avail.

Finn had snapped back to reality, he was underwater. He blinked for a few seconds until he was pushed back to the surface by a massive black wolf. Finn shook his head shaking off water and looked around at the damage before his eye landed onto Marceline who struggling to break from from the monsters grip.

"Alright Eclipse let's do this.!" Finn said point his sword at the massive monster. Eclipse was twice as big as Hunson, and was no push over. Even the lord of evil feared Fenrir. It charged the beast its jaws snapping down onto the beasts neck. Finn jumped off its back and onto the beasts right shoulder. The monster screeched as Eclipse bit down harder its tentacles started to wrap around Fenrir's neck legs and arms, constricting the massive wolf. Finn stabbed its shoulder in an X formation placing his hands over the wound.

"Here goes nothing" He said as he started to blast Fire and Energy into the wound promptly dislocating the beasts arm. Its grip loosened around Marceline as it screamed out in pain. She started to fall into the water, she had blacked out from all the broken bones she had received. Jake stretched out and caught her laying her down on the flipped boat she shrunk down to human form. Finn got up and gava his brother a thumbs up before getting swatted by the beast. He landed with a loud thud into the water belly flopping into it. Everyone just winced at the sound.

"Thats gotta hurt" Said Jake setting down Bronwyn and Huntress next to Marceline making sure she was ok. He stretched his hands out to Finn pulling him out of the water. His pale face was a bright red.

"Thanks Brotha" Finn said in a loud squeaky voice.

"Don't mention it buddy. But what do we do about that?" Jake said point at the monster who was grabbing ahold of Eclipses snout and pulling back forcing eclipse to release its neck. It started to sink back down into the water dragging eclipse down with it. The massive wolf struggled to break free. Simon and Betty froze the water around it trying to keep the beast on the surface.

"You think you could turn into that thing?" Finn said getting ready to charge the beast.

"Uh.. I've never tried to turn into something so big dude. But I can try.. " Jake said while looking down at his paws.

Finn looked at his brother and grinned" That's all I can ask for Brotha. Finn looked back at the beast and started to fly over at it blasting the beast's face with his fire. Hunson mounted the wolf and was gouging at the beasts neck trying to force it to release Eclipse. It slapped Hunson off the wolf's back and dove submerging the mighty Fenrir. Finn dove after it but it was waiting for anyone to chase it and wrapped its tentacles around this body constricting him. His vision started to fade as he struggled to get free and resurface for air. The last thing he saw before passing out was another beast emerging from under them.

Huntress was giving Finn CPR when he coughed out the water from is lungs. He laid back taking deep breaths of air. He looked around Marceline was still unconscious her body slowly healing itself and she was using Lady as a pillow. He smiled slightly before getting up. Hunson was over them ready to attack if the beast reemerged from the water. Betty and Simon flying near him ready as well. BMO and Nectar had worn themselves out and were resting on the boat eating coals. All of them were beat up and tired. Things weren't looking so good for them. They had been fighting the monster for what seemed hours.

"What happened to the monster" Finn asked Huntress

"It's still underwater, Finn.. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up" She said going back to Marceline's side.

"How …" Finn was interrupted as 2 beasts emerged from the water fighting each other one of the monsters had Fenrir biting its neck from behind.

"Great now theres 2 of them!" Yelled out Hunson.

"Relax it's just me" shouted the one new beast.

"JAKE!?" yelled out Lady. Everyone stared at the Jake. Who was struggling to keep

the monster restrained.

"Y yeah anytime now guys! This thing is friggin tuff as nails!"

"Fenrir tightened its grip on the back of its neck and began to pull it backwards digging its paws into its back, Jake wrapped his tentacles around its lower half restraining what he could while keeping a hold of its good arm. Finn got up and looked over at BMO and Nectar who had finished eating there wet coal and where resting against lady. He started to think to himself trying to figure out a good way to slay this monster. Then he remembered that Brokk said BMO and Nectar can turn into anything they wanted. The he looked at his left hand the enchanted metal wrapped around his sword increasing its size.. He walked over to BMO and Nectar bending down to meet their eyes.

"Guys i'm going to need you to turn into a big sword, you guys think you could do that for me?" Finn said patting both the boys on the head. BMO and Nectar looked at each and then smiled

"Of course Finn" both of them said in unison there bodies turned to liquid and started to crawl up Finn's Sword solidifying their bodies into a massive sword.

"It's a good thing that I have enhanced strength because my glob is this heavy". The sword was a butterknife compare to the size of the beast. "Prepaid to die foul beast!" Finn yelled, he could hear some chuckling in the back, he frowned but shrugged it off and lunging at the beast. Jake shrunk down and and gave Finn an extra push sending him flying towards its neck. Finn dug the knife into the beasts neck, the beast shrieked in pain thrashing around while trying to stop the blood, he gave Finn a final swatt with the last of its strength. Finn landed in the water with a huge splatt he had belly flopped again. The beasts blood sprayed out and covered the ocean and everyone else in a thick layer of blood camouflaging Finns body as he started to float down, being hit and belly flopping caused him to get knocked out.

Finn looked around, he was dreaming again he inspected his surrounding and came upon a mirror. In it he could see is life with Marceline and there 2 kids. He placed a hand on it and smiled. He turned around and another mirror was there in it he could see Jake and Lady at a grave, Jake placed some roses down and smiled whispering thank you. Finn turned again and another mirror presented itself, it was Simon, Betty, QB and KW shaking hands By them where 2 figures one was a Pink Male and wore breakfast clothes the other was a female Blue skin white hair just like Simon and Betty.. Finn was a bit confused but turned to again to see a final Mirror in it was Abadeer and Marceline's mom holding hands and staring into a sunset. Finn smiled he didn't know what they meant but it made him happy.. He looked down at the floor grinning at the mirror about him and Marceline, at the floor he saw a black mirror.. A boney hand started to come out of it pulling itself up grabbing at Finn. Finn screamed in fear he fell on the floor and was kicking himself back against one of the mirrors. The lich pulled itself up and was reaching for Finn, its bones began to get covered in flesh it was now sweet pea.

"F Finn help me.." Sweet pea said and then Finn woke up gasping for air. Finn gripped his shirt where his heart was and looked around desperately his eyes landed on Marceline who was still unconscious, he stared at her for a moment before it clicked in head where he was and what had happened. He locked that dream away in the vault. He laid back, stared at the wooden ceiling of his room and released a loud sigh of relief.

"Thank Glob that's over."He got up and walked out of the room. The boat was Flipped back up by Jake who was now laying against lady resting up after the fight. Finn thought about the dream… what did sweet pea need help with?.. FInn thought to himself as he began to look over the boat. Whatever magic Brokk and his brothers used on the boat must kept things dry in there rooms if the doors were closed that is.. Betty had looked over Marceline making sure she was alright, which she was although she was exhausted she had not slept for days staying up with Finn she also had not ate anything, but then again how could she she was too worried about Finn to eat. Finn also got in trouble with Betty, something about him being too reckless and to stop making Marceline worry..

Finn sat at the edge of his bed after inspecting the boat and making sure nothing was too damaged. What Betty had said to Finn made him feel guilty, he had been to busy trying to protect everyone that he didn't see he was hurting Marceline. He was so lost in thought again staring the wooden floor that he didn't notice the bed moving. Gray arms wrapped around his neck,and a chin rested on his shoulder.

"Im guessing we beat the monster… or we died and this is the after life?" Marceline said chuckling. Finn kept staring at the floor his lost in his thoughts. Marceline frowned and pinched his cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?" he said rubbing his cheek.

"You know thinking too much we'll make you depressed and bring negativity in your life.." She said looking at Finn a bit worried.

"Oh right sorry.." She was right. Every time Finn overthought something he would make things worse and make himself depressed. "Yeah we beat it.. And no we didn't die. But you've been unconscious for 24 hours.. " Finn said turning around and took Marceline's hands." When's the last time you ate Marcie?" She stiffened up and looked away.

"Er I ate" Marceline said chuckling nervously

"Oh yeah? What did you eat?" Finn said poking her sides.

"S strawberries." She said still looking away.

"Can you look me in the eye and say that?" Marceline stiffened up… and looked down

"Ok I didn't eat so what?" She said staring at him a bit annoyed now.

"What happens if you go on a blood frenzy and hurt one of our friends" Finn said putting a hand up to her cheek, she relaxed a bit and sighed..

"I know.. It's just.. I might have forgot to pack food.." Finn stared at her blankly..

"W what?" He asked her a confused and shocked. Marceline sighed "You haven't ate in a week!?..." she nodded Finn removed his shirt and moved his head to the side. Marceline stared at him confused and and pulled away from him.

"What are you doing?" She said looking at him in disbelief.

"You need to eat something. I'm not letting you get killed because you didn't eat something. You know you get weaker when you don't eat.. I was wondering why you got knocked out so easily during our fight with that Sea Dragon." Finn said putting his hands on her shoulders looking at her with pleading eyes..

"Oh is that what that thing was? That thing was too strong" Marceline said trying to steer away from Finns earlier comment.

"Marceline." Finn looked at her serious. She looked away nervously

"I'll eat but not your blood Finn.." She said puffing her cheeks up.

"Fine. But if we don't find anything red your drinking it." He said putting his shirt back on.

"Ugh Fine" She said they looked at each other and started to chuckle. They got up and headed to the kitchen where they found Jake cooking up some Calamari.

"Ugh Jake where did you get Calamari from" Finn said confused he didn't see that on the list of foods they were taking. Jake turned around and smiled

"Unda da sea" Jake started breaking out in song singing like a certain jamaican crab. He pointed out back where a large piece of the sea dragons tentacles where hanging from main mast, its blood being drain into barrels by Hunson.

"What the what! When did you guys cut those off?" Finn said turning around to see Jake who was still singing and cooking. Hunson walked up to them chuckling and joined with Jakes Shenanigans.

"Jake noticed that Marceline hadn't been eating and went to go get her a snack but we didn't have anything red well besides some apples but he made those into apple pie days before. That's when Hunson suggested we take some of the sea dragon because he was craving some Calamari.. So Jake suggested we drained its blood for Marcie and we could dry the rest of the tentacle for later.. " Said Lady walking up behind them.

"Well that solves that problem.." Marceline said smiling at Finn. Finn rolled his eyes but gave her a grin.


	11. Chapter 11 - A Whole New World

_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter please leave a like if you did and a review!_

 _I wonder what Sweet Pea wanted help with? Must be homework or something. I heard the Candy Kingdom math teacher gives out massive homework packets… I heard thats torture in some kingdoms in Ooo 0-0' but you didn't hear that from me. I hope you enjoyed that small touching moment between Finn and Fenrir. Fenrir doesn't seem like a bad guy maybe destiny forced him to do something he regrets, or maybe Loki should learn to raise his kids better! Anyway that's all for now! I did go back to uploading once a week on Sundays. Also quick Update on the art, I finished up a new one and i'm currently Inking it in._

Chapter 11: A whole New World.

It had been 10 days of sailing, nothing had bothered them since they killed the sea dragon. Its blood must be warding off any other threat to them. It had been nothing but smooth sailing since they killed the beast.

"Where are we headed Simon? How much longer do you think well be out at sea, everyone is starting to miss dry land" The young human chuckled patting Simon on the back.

"Shouldn't be much longer. "SHOULDN'T" Simon said unsure ."Finn I don't know if there even is land out here, i mean we're going off old world maps, and Ooos technology has not advanced enough for us to send satellites to scan the world.

"Yeah but Brokk said there was land out here.. And he hasn't failed me yet." Finn said staring out to sea.

"No you said he heard whispers of a oriental dragon out here." Simon corrected the young human. "That doesnt mean theres land out here." Simon said putting a hand on the humans shoulder.

"Oh there's land out here." Hunson said munching on another sandwich.

"Are sandwiches the only thing you eat?" Finn said raising an eyebrow to him.

"Besides souls. Yes." Hunson finished eating his sandwich and yawned stretching

"How do you know there's land out here?" Simon said questioning lord of evil.

"I have eyes everywhere cursed one. The poles are the only thing that have changed in the world. That and a massive crater in the middle of the pacific ocean but that's been filled with the melted ice caps although there's still a massive hole there.. I'm surprised Zeus or one of those silly gods haven't fixed that yet i'm sure a titan could have fixed it by now."He shugs and takes a sips of a coconut" Europe and such are now in the south. We've been headed to spain. " Simon and Finn stared at Lord of Evil surprised and worried. He had been planning on taking over the world before.. They should be more cautious around him they thought to themselves. Simon went back to navigation the ship and Finn went back to room where Marceline was sleeping. It was around 3am.

"Say.. how old are you cursed one?" Hunson said staring at the Crown on his head.

"1061" Simon responded coldly." and my name is Simon."

"Of course of course Simon.. Aren't you a human?" Hunson said curiously.

"I was a human, yes. Why?" Simon said glancing over at Hunson.

"How did you achieve immortality mortal?" Hunson said walking over to him his arms behind his back. Simon sighed and rolled his eyes getting back to steering.

"The crown had a curse on it. Who ever wore it gained immortality and control over ice… but would go insane.." Simon said looking down sad..

"A but your not insane anymore.."Hunson said carefully reaching for the crown.

"Unless you want your wife blue and cold for the rest of her immortal life I would back off. Besides Finn said he'd save your girl" Simon said sternly. Hunson froze and dropped his arms to his side. He went and sat down on his folding chair and stretched sighing disappointedly. "We all know why you want immortality demon, be patient. " Simon said glancing back at him. Simon understood his motives.. If that was Betty… he would have done the same thing Hunson was about to do.. Betty walk up to him with a smile and handed him a cup of coffee giving him a peck on the cheek.

Finn climbed into bed and started to stare into the ceiling with a smile on his face. Remembering the dream about him and Marceline having kids. Marceline stird in her sleep patting the bed behind her she found what she was looking for and held onto it which was Finn's hand. Finn was finally drifting into sleep when he heard it.

"LAND HO" everyone was sleeping so only Finn, Simon and Hunson walked up to the front of the boat staring at the new land.

"Finally sweet sweet land!" Hunson said jumping off the boat and running to land. Simon steered the boat into the dock of the city that used to be A Guarda Spain. He froze the dock with his ice powers into pure crystals making the old dock usable again. They met up with Hunson who was drawing a Baphomet on the ground. Which confused them.

"What are you doing?" Finn said unsure of his intentions.

"Teleportation magic." Hunson said finishing the circle which was written in his own blood. The ground stained with his blood and started to glow a faint red. He picked up Finn.

"Wait what are you doing?! Put me down!" Finn said trying to get free from Hunson. Hunson picked him up and threw him into the circle. Finn screamed closing his eyes waiting for death.

"Finn?" Said Bubblegum extremely confused. "Your supposed to be out at sea..how the hell did you get here?" Finn opened his eyes and realized he was in the Tree fort, Under him was an identical Circle that Hunson made. Bubblegum had been house sitting for them. But she would have sent a candy person so he was just as confused.

"Weeeeell Hunson threw me into a demon circle turns out it was teleportation magic." He said inspecting his body."Anyway what are you doing here? Its like 4am" Finn question curiously.

"House sitting like you asked me too silly, and its 10am Finn.." Bubble chuckled.

"Oh thanks QB, and no it's not the sun is barley rising" ." He said giving her a hug, and noticed the sun was up back at home..he looked out the window a bit confused.

"Guess we can come home until we find the Oriental Dragon." Finn said Shrugging."Wanna see the new lands? I think Hunson called the place "A Guarda Spain" or what used to be its name anyway.

"Sure Finn i'd love too, let me just get WK, i'm sure he'd love to see it too. " She said pulling out her phone and calling him up.

"Well when your ready just go onto the circle." He said jumping in returning to the others. Simon was in the middle of fighting with Hunson, until he saw Finn.

"Oh Glob your alive! I thought the demon had killed you!" Simon said flying over to Finn.

"I told you it was teleportation magic you crazy bastard!" Hunson said half his body in frozen in ice. Finn laughed and broke him out of the Ice.

"The portal leads to my house" He said putting a hand on Simons shoulder." Finn laughed a bit more than the portal lit up again QB and KW appeared then and there looking around.

"This place is amazing!" KW said looking around

"Wow this place is nice." QB said " Doesn't look like anyone lives here though.. "

"Yeah we haven't done much exploring. Hopefully they have horses or something around here. I don't want to overuse Jake he's still exhausted from fighting he sea dragon.. And so is Eclipse.

QB looked at Finn a curiously"Sea Dragon? What's that?"

"Giant humanoid Dragon with an octopus lower half and no wings." Finn said pointing at what remained of the sea dragons tentacle.

"Mmmm can i take the remains? And maybe I can help with the transportation issue." She turned to Hunson curiously. "How big can this circle be?"

"Its how i made the lost city of atlantis disappear." Hunson said shrugging.

"You made a city disappear?" Said a sleepy Marceline floating over to Finn.

"Yeah that was quite some time before you were born." He said chuckling. "Poseidon was mad for years" He said still chuckling.

"Well make one about the size of a small building. " She said going back into the portal while WK kept went to retrieve the tentacle. Hunson started working on the circle. While the rest of the group went back to the boat.

"You should rest some more Marcie." Finn said putting an arm around her the sat at the edge of the dock staring into the sea.

"So should you Finn" She said rolling her eyes at him.

"I slept all day though you didn't. Since you wanted to take shifts watching out for anymore beasts." Finn said poking her sides as she yawned.

"Aww come on just join me for a bit more" She said yawning lazily floating into the captain's quarters.

"Finn i guess i am kind of tired anyway." He said stretching and heading in after her.

At the edge of the forest 4 eyes glimmered in the night sky looking at the the crew of adventurers curious.

"I can feel him in there brother." said the figure.

"Ey i can feel him as well" said figure 2.

"We should rush them, what if hes in danger." said figure 1 getting ready to attack.

"Are you insane, the lord of evil is with them. We don't stand a chance in these forms." said figure 2 putting a paw over figure 1.

Huntress and been scoping out the area making sure nothing too dangerous was around to attack them. She saw the wolves bickering but shrugged."Just two wolves. Huh I should get back and rest before we head out." She said jumping from tree to tree back to the ship.

When everyone had finally woken up it was around 12pm. Some guard were taking the piece on tentacle and were hauling it to the teleportation circle Hunson had made. Next to the circle was an odd building they had not seen before.

"Woah what is that" Said Marceline point to the odd building.

"It's your ride." Siad QB hands at her hips looking at the building with joy.

"Ride? But its a building.."said Finn confused."It doesn't have wheels or legs."

"Does it fly?" said Huntress looking up at it.

"I Is that a At At Walker" said Simon excited and ran up to it like a fanboy.

"It is how did you know?" said bubblegum confused.

"Honey, he was a big Star Wars fan back in the day. Actually he even has fingerings made of ice in our room." Betty said fixing up her glasses and joining Simon and he looked over the pink machine.

"Er At At Walker? Star Wars? What are those?" said Bronwyn just as confused as everyone else.

"I found a collection of old movies and figurines in one of the ruins that humans left behind, so i've been recreating them although… i still can't manage to get the flying ones up in the air." She said a bit disappointed.

"You should talk with Brokk and his Brothers i'm sure they'd be happy to help you with your projects QB" Finn said "So how does this thing work?" Finn said looking for an entrance.

"Oh here you go Finn." She handed him a pair of Keys "I made it so you can drive it like a car, the top part are rooms and down below are a kitchen, bathroom and a conference room. At the front is the driver's seat. Which had an autopilot and follow roads.. If you have a map of the area. It can go up mountains but you might want to get everything strapped down and all the food put away. Oh and it does have candy rays if your up against anything too big, and you can launch cameras that scan the area around you for resources and junk plus! It runs on the sun's energy."

"Sweet thank you QB:" He said pushing the button on the side of the key that opened up a side entrance and a bridge came out that lead into the conference room. "Well guys lets get everything loaded in. Jake can you take the boat back to the candy kingdom after we load everything into that thing. I don't want it to get stolen or one of the sea dragons friends to break it."

Finn Simon and Hunson were discussing at the edge of the forest 2 figures listened in closely to their conversation.

"The fastest way to get there would be threw the air and that's 5,457 miles of flight to cover." Said Simon rubbing his beard.

"Well we can't fly threw the air we don't have any birds with us plus we don't know what might roam these skies." Said Finn looking at the map of spain"We should stay near the ground were we can at least take cover from air predators.

"Ah but these lands have giants, werewolves , witches and fairies creatures that make the ones you've faced seem tame.. Well besides the Lich and me..and hopefully the titans are free from there prison. Those guys make giants look like babies" Said Hunson with a mouth full of sandwich.

"How long would it take by land?" Finn said looking over at Simon.

"Well.. Wed have to head to Ukraine" He said pointing at the map" Thats a 2 day trip nonstop by vehicle back in the day. Then from there to china would be 4 days.. IF its still there i'm not making any promises. I say it'll take us anything from a week to two weeks if we don't get lost too or attacked. Although there might still be street signs so we should stick to the roads. "

"We should stop by Greece and Vatican City those places are filled with enchanted junk" spoke up Hunson

"Hmm we could do Rome.. itll set us back a day though" Simon said a bit worried.."But then again we could use those items..

"Two weeks max eh.."Finn said looking at the map. "Sounds good to me.. But giants might be a problems if we run into any, unless we can out run them. I wonder how fast this thing is." He looked up at the At At Walker and smiled" Maybe we can finally relax and take a break though. The wolves smiled in the shadows mischievously and retrieved into the woods heading for the mountains of spain. Finns shadows swayed uneasily .

"Were those.." eclipse thought to himself.."I have a bad feeling about this" Eclipse said to himself and faded back into Finns shadow.


	12. Chapter 12 - Mischief in the Forest

_**Christmas is the spirit of giving without a thought of getting. It is happiness because we see joy in people. It is forgetting self and finding time for others. It is discarding the meaningless and stressing the true values.**_

 _ **Thomas S. Monson**_

 _Happy Holidays guys, didn't upload was to busy with family and such and i was in vegas without my computer so got wrecked there lol. Enjoy the chapter._

Chapter: 12 Mischief in the forest.

Jake had carried the boat back to the candy kingdom and into the ocean making sure to tie it down, everything had been packed into the At At Walker. Jake waved goodbye to the Princess and jumped through the portal and reappeared in spain. "Well guys the boat is back with brokk we missing anything else or are we ready to ride?" Jake said turning his hand into some shades and putting them on.

"Lets ride buddy" Said Finn everyone climbed aboard and settled in.

"We should head into the first town and see if any locals are around." Simon said looking at the map. "Maybe they have reused the old cities from my time.

"Sounds like a plan man." Finn said putting the key into the ignition and starting it up. Immediately it got up on four legs, Finn set his foot down slowly on the gas and it started to move.

"What's the plan brother?" said the first figure as they walked threw thick forest.

"We tell the giants the humans are back to hunt them down, and while they are distracted well free our father." said the second finger.

"And if that fails?" Said the first

"It wont." said the second, his brother rolled his eyes they arrived at a ledge in between the mountains and howled into the sky.

"GRAH! Keep it down damn it. Do you not see the moon has long past the peek of the mountain you damn wolves." Footsteps could be heard stomping along the ground, a giant eye emerged from below and eyed down the 2 wolves.

"Hello Achilleos" Spoke the second figure. The giant growled lowly at the 2 of them and finally let out a long sigh,

"Hati and Skoll what brings you two to my mountain?" said the giants ripping out a tree from the ground and using it as a back scratcher.

"We've come to warn you, the-"

"Warn me? Why in the world would i believe anything you 2 say?" He said angrily the two wolves cowered back." After eating the sun and the moon you left the world cold and barren place! How many of my kind do you think died!" He yelled at them he's breath pushing them back against the mountain wall. It's only thanks to kings of the gods that we got a new moon and sun." he spat out at them, and turned to return to his resting place.

"B BUT you are in danger! There is a human amongst the giant hunters!" Spat out Hati.

"Human? HA those have been dead for eons. None from these lands have seen any. Not even the new species around. Now leave me and my people be or you shall be our next meal. " The giant walked back to his bed shaking his head.

"Well what do we do now Hati?" said Skoll shaking off some dirt and licking his paws.

"Well use a bit of our power and turn into humans.. Then we attack him and lead him to father." Hati said a bit annoyed and shook it off with some dirt.

"Thats a stupid plan and you know it." Said Skoll, shaking his head. " We didn't even see father get into that thing, I think your senses are getting dull brother." Skoll smirked and headed to the edge of the mountains.

"My senses are perfectly fine." Hati said growling at his brother. "I know he's with them i can feel it. "

"I didn't see any cages when they were loading their supplies into that machine. Why don't we just ask them where he is? They don't seem to be bad creatures." Skoll said as he laid down and yawned.

"BECAUSE you moron. The lord of evil is with them. Im sure he has some dark arts to seal away magical beasts like us they don't necessarily need a cage." Hati said smacking his brother with his tail.

"Whoever is in charge of the group wasn't the lord of evil, i saw him taking orders from the human while you were busy sleeping, and i doubt a human is capable of controlling the lord of evil. Besides i sensed no mal intentions from them." said skoll shaking his head at his brothers childish behaviour.

"Stick to the plan Skoll and well retrieve father easily" Hati said starting to get annoyed at his brother growling at him.

"Pfft you do your plan, go ahead and get yourself killed. I'm going to go talk to them." Skoll said getting up and heading for the adventurers.

"FINE go you moron who needs you anyway! I can do this myself!" Hati said turning into Finn, the only difference was he had a tail with orange stripe and wolf ears. He smirked evilly and made a bow, heading into the mountains where the giants sleep.

Finn and the crew where in the conference room looking at a holographic map of the surrounding area, while Simon steered the Walker along the old roads, surprisingly enough they were still in good condition, covered in overgrowth sure but good condition nonetheless."We should be in Pau france in about 10 hours or so maybe less." Simon said "From what i can see, there seems to be no civilizations around these old towns."

"Yeah we haven't seen anything on the radar either, we should be good. Although.. It's kinda sad that no intelligent species are around these lands any-" Finn was cut off by the sound of the radar picking something up.

"Follow me you stupid beast!" Hati said shooting arrows into a nearby giant that was guarding the rest while they slept. It roared enraged and woke the others. He stormed after him, trying to hit Hati with his club.

"WAIT!" Roared Achilleos "I'll handle that wolf myself" He said picking up his own club.

"But it was no wolf leader. It was a human!" said the giant angrily.

"That was no human, it was Hati i recognize that tail from anywhere." he said more annoyed than angry. " I will not fall into his stupid plans again! Even if there are humans left we have no quarrel with them, they have no reason to attack us. Now stand down. I'll take care of this incident." he said chasing after Hati.

"Where are those stupid giants." Hati said tapping his foot impatiently against the rocky floor."Damn it, there going to get away." He rushed back into the cave blindly and ran into Achilleos. He quickly bounced off his chest, shoot an arrow into his eye.

"GAHH! MY EYE i'll fucking kill you Hati!" roared the giant bringing down his club down into hati who barely managed to dodge it and run.

"Hati? I don't know who you speak of, my name is uh.. Henry! Yeah my name is Henry the human!" Hati said cheerfully, the giants club came crashing down again, Hati jumped over it and started to run off in the direction of the walker, the giant close behind him.

"Uh Finn there seems to be a wolf staring sitting in the middle of the road." Simon said over the intercom.

"Yeah we picked it up from the-" Finn was interrupted yet again

"It's turning into a humanoid figure!" Simon said fascinated by the transformation.

"Hmm open the door where getting out, everyone arm up. We dont know its intentions..just to be safe. Me, Simon and Hunson will head out first if anything happens the rest of you charge in. " Finn said getting his signature sword ready, as well as the matching dagger hidden away.

"Hmm what a strange contraption." Said Skoll patiently waiting for the adventurers to emerge from inside it. He heard the side entrance open and slowly walk out from in front of it his hands in the air. Although he honestly didn't know what to do next. What if he got attacked and captured as well.. He'll keep his brothers plan a secret for now..He thought to himself.

"Finn walked up to Skoll eyeing him and when he was sure he meant no harm he put his sword away." Do you speak english? "Finn asked the humanoid and it nodden in response. "Good, My name is Finn Campbell and you are?" Finn said in a friendly manor and extended his hand out for a hand shake.

"My name is Skoll. Nice to meet you" Skoll went out and shook his hand, his eyes widened and he looked at Finn in disbelief."F father"? Skoll said shocked

"W what?" Finn said just as confused, Marceline heard and flew next to Finn.

"D did he just call you father Finn?" She looked at him and he looked back. He could see that she was hurt and confused. "Why didn't you tell me you had a kid?"

"Wait no I don't have any kids!" Finn said in his defense. Holding both hands up and backing away from Skoll."He must have me confused. Plus i've never been to these lands before, and he looks about the same age as me!"

"He's right that isn't his son, It's mine" Eclipse said emerging from Finns shadow.

"Father! Y your alive but how?" Skoll said turning back into a wolf and tackling Fenrir."I thought Odin's son killed you!"

"See I told you it wasn't my kid." Finn said grinning over at Marceline. She floated over to him and hugged him, and punched his arm but smiled.

"Hey! What was that for?" Finn said rubbing his arm

"Ill tell you if you get off me" Fenrir said a bit annoyed. "And where's your brother? I sensed both of you spying in on us."

"Oh right he went to-" Skoll was cut off by a Hati who looked like Finn he was breathing in and out quickly.

"Why are there two Finns?" Marceline said confused, Hati quickly turned back and hide behind the original, then a giant came rushing threw and saw Finn. He brought his club down at Finn and Marceline but was stopped by Fenrir who growled at the Achilleos, its club in between his jaws. Hati took a peak from behind Finn and looked at the Giant wolf.

"Father!" yelled Hati run to his side.

"D did you say Father?" The giant looked at Fenrir and then at Hati and then at Skoll and back at Fenrir who was still growling at him. He immediately let go of his club and started to apologise. "Uh sorry mighty Fenrir I wasn't aware that you were alive.. And in this land…" Fenrir dropped the club shrunk back down glaring at his sons.

"What did you two morons do this time?" Fenrir said glaring daggers at Hati who lured the giant to them. The group of adventures just staring at what was happening before them. Fenrir beard his teeth at both of them slowly walking up to them as if he was getting ready to attack until Marceline walked up behind him and picked him up causing him to turn into a puppy.

"Thats no way to treat your kids Eclipse." Marceline said patting Eclipse on the head he let out a long sigh, and closed his eyes. Hati and Skoll looked each other in disbelief.

"Eclipse?" Hati said disgusted. "Whos Eclipse? If your talking about our father I'll have you know his name is Fenrir." Hati Spat out. "Killer of Odin!"

"U uh Hati maybe you should shut up." Skoll walked up behind him and put a paw over his mouth."Sorry he was dropped as a child." Skoll apologized, and then faced his father."Why do these mortals call you Eclipse father?"

"That is the name my master gave me." He said in his puppy voice, he looked at skoll and started shaking his head at Hati who was trying to release his snout from under Skolls paw.

"DID YOU SAY YOUR MASTER!? Thats impossible.." Hati shouted and then got into attack mode creeping up on Finn showing his teeth and growling."Did he enslave you? Did you get tricked? Well get your free!"

"Stop jumping to conclusions on your own. This is why you always get in trouble you moron."Fenrir yelled in a cute puppy voice but Hati still coward behind his brother.

"Do you need medical attention?" Finn asked the giant after he realized it meant no harm and a bit worried when he saw all the arrows in its chest and his eye was bleeding.

"That would be great...but do you have the tools to help a giant?" Achilleos said pulling out arrow after arrow from his chest blood trickling down.

"Better, we have magic." Finn grinned and Jake came out with the Cyclops eye. Finn let the giant pull the rest of the arrows off and started spraying its wounds healing him up.

"Thank you human.. Uh I should get going.. My people might start to worry. " Said Achilleos getting up and picking up his Club he headed back to his village.

Finn turned around and rubbed the back of his head, he was still confused. "Ok guys how about we take this conversation inside, we do have a schedule to keep." Finn said but the 2 wolves didn't budge and Eclipse was still staring daggers at Hati, he let out a sigh. "Eclipse.." He said a bit annoyed, eclipse lowered his ear and turned to look at Finn who was staring at him a bit worried.

"Very well master.." Eclipse said "Come on you two get inside.. We have… much to talk about. " Eclipse said unsure if he could trust the two to behave in front of his master and his friends.


	13. Chapter 13 - Wolves of Asgard

Chapter 13 - The Wolves of Midgard

"Well now that we're all accounted for and on the move again, why don't the two of you tell us why a giant was about to hit me?"Finn said chuckling and looking at the two wolves who were sitting down quietly twiddling their thumbs with their heads lowered.

"W Well" Hati said quietly..

"Just tell them already" Skoll said pushing Hati

"Don't push me!" Hati said pushing Skoll back. Skoll got angry and started fighting Hati.

"Hati.. Skoll" Eclipse said getting annoyed. "How are you two even alive? How did you escape the norse?"

"We didn't...one of Odin's sons came after us and killed us both.. I woke up and found Hati next to me in Hel.. We were down there for about millennia before we awoke here in spain in these bodies.." Said skoll looking down at the ground " The last thing i remember of hel was well seeing Aunt Hel.. how long have you been on earth father?"

"Hmm i've been roaming midgard for a couple centuries" Said Eclipse looking at the ground thinking.. What could she be up to?

"How did you get your full powers back?" Hati said looking at his father eagerly wanting to go back to his original form.

"I made a contract with this Human." Said Eclipse still thinking about what Hel could be up too.

"A Contract? But why?" Said Skoll a bit curious to know more about his fathers master.

"U um?" Finn tried to intervene but was ignored.

"He needed help tracking down his lady friend over there" He said pointing at Marceline."He seemed desperate so I decided to help him."

"But why? You've never cared about mortals before." Hati said raising his voice.

"I don't know why I did it actually." Eclipse said Looking over at Finn.

"What? What do you mean you don't know why!?" scream Hati. Everyone stared at him frowning. Eclipse sighed and laid down on Marceline's lap.

"Calm down you idiot." Eclipse said glaring at Hati."I dont know why but I felt drawn to him as soon as i met him."

"So did i when i shook his hand" Skoll said looking at Finn.

"Not you too brother!" Hati said looking at his brother in disbelief. Marceline started to get uncomfortable and took Finn's hand subconsciously, Finn took her hand and smiled. All three wolves were now staring at them.

"The vampire too" Hati said staring at Marceline.

"Uh what about me?" Marceline said uncomfortably.

"What does it mean father?" Hati said turning to Eclipse.

"I don't know what it means. But I have the feeling we should protect them." Eclipse said staring at his sons.

"What? Protect us from what?" Finn said confused.

"I don't know…"Eclipse said sounding a bit worried. The two wolves have never seeing his father worried before, they were getting useasy. Not many were a threat to the trio when at their full strength even the current ruler of Asgard wouldn't be able to take them down. The only reason they had been taken down before was because eclipse had been fighting with Odin and was Exhausted, Hati and Skoll had fought with the moon and the sun as well.

"That might be because they might be the remaining humans that can repopulate the world" Hunson spoke up behind the wolves munching on a sandwich. "Or maybe Golb is back" Hunson said laughing and choked on a piece of Sandwich.

"Whose Golb" Finn said curiously. Fenrir and His sons looked at Hunson in fear..

"Golb is the original death bringer from dead world 2, hes where the evil beings go when they die.." Hunson said finishing up his sandwich "Even gods go there if they die. If her where to get released from dead world you can kiss this universe and the rest of them goodbye. He makes the Daleks, and Owlman look noobs. "

"The what?" Marceline and Finn said in unison

"God kid you need to watch more tv." Hunson groaned

"The daleks where robots from a tv show called dr who, and owl man was an Evil version of Batman who was a comic book hero in my era." said Simon clarifying everything for Finn and Marcie.

"But it's not possible for him to escape Dead World 2" Said Eclipse..

"Hmm that's true, I dont think he'd want to leave anyway." Shrugged Hunson.

"Wait i've heard of Golb before. " Finn said Rubbing his head" The lich said he was the last scholar of GOLB"

"The Lich?" Eclipse said "Who is the lich?"

"I don't know who he is but he was made in the toxic waste from a bomb back from the mushroom wars. When I had prismo change the universe Jake had become the Lich of that time after I took Ice King's crown and caused the explosion.. " Finn said looking down and over at Jake, Marceline tightened her grip on Finn's hand he had told her about this when she met him back at his house with no arm... he had looked devastated that day and it made her stomach turn..

"The Scholar of Golb… did you kill him or is he still roaming the earth?" Eclipse said looking at Finn.

"Uh no I turned him into a big baby though.. With the stuff from the Citadel.. " Finn said rubbing his shoulder and chuckling a bit. "I couldn't kill a baby.. So i left him with Tree trunks and Mr Pig"

"Hmm so the scholar lives.." Skoll said looking at his hands

"Yeah but he's just a teen now he's pretty cool actually his name is sweet pea " Finn said

"So he can send out scholars to do his dirty work for him.." Hunson said uneasy now..

The group stood there in silence staring at the ground…

"Well were just going to have to stop him then." Finn said standing up. "I don't know how he does it but well be ready for him. After we get the flaming pearl and save Marceline's mom well head out in search of more magical items and strengthen our numbers. "

"OH! I know what we need!" Said Jake.

"Er what Jake?" Said Finn

"The armor of Zeldron! And Future Crystal from the Dungeon Train! Wait... the dungeon train is full of magical items!" Jake said excitedly

"Uh.. the armor of Zeldron was for girls and it was way too big.. But yeah the dungeon train sounds like a good place to start..but so does rome." Finn said rubbing his chin.

"Finn! You know 3 magical smiths dude just take the armor to get fitted on right or to make more of that metal goop that made your arm." Jake said rolling his eyes

"Oh slamacow Jake!" Finn said as Marceline laughed.

"I haven't heard you say that in years Finn." She chuckled. Finn blushed and sat back down..

"We should also visit choose goose." Finn said still a bit red. "But for now it's off to oriental dragon.."

"Were making good progress to rome too. Im sure the vatican has some good magical items too." Simon said exited. "Hopefully the original bible is in there i always wanted to read it. I wonder what other secrets lie there." The rader started to go off lights flashing Finn got the holomap opened they were surrounded by at least 50 creatures..

"Uh Finn you might want to come see this.." Ice King said amazed.

"Woah are those trees moving!" Huntress Wizard said amazed.

"Spriggans" Eclipse said dryly " They must be guarding hidden glades, a cave entrances, or forest ruins."

"We wish to speak to the human." Said an older looking spriggan holding a cane with a long white moldy beard.

"It spoke father.." Said hati surprised. "Spriggans cant talk.. Can they? Aren't they supposed to be ghosts of dead giants?"

"No they aren't supposed to be able to talk..maybe these aren't Spriggans.." Skoll said unsure..

"Well might as well see what they want with me.. Word gets out fast in these lands apparently. " Finn said getting up and headed to the entrance.

"Wait Finn what if they are hostile?" Marceline said concerned for the hero.

"That's why you guys have my back" He chuckled and winked at Marceline before pushing the open button for the door." How can i help you.. Spriggans?"

"We aren't spriggans boy." said the elder. "Our ancestors were once Humans like you."He said poking Finn in the chest with his cane." Our ancestors used all there magica to turn themselves into trees before the last bomb set off during world war 3, even if the tops were destroyed there roots had dug deep beneath the earth and they managed to survive."

"So you're humans?" Finn said hopefully..

"Unfortunately not anymore, but that's ok. With our abilities we managed to make all of europe livable again." Said the elder. "We call ourselves Druids now."

"Oh" said Finn a bit sad but glad they managed to revive the land." Wait but then why are the buildings and ruins still around?"

"That's because it was a chemical bomb made to kill only living things..the one that created the crater in earth was different" said the elder..

"So then.. How can i help you then?" said Finn still trying to process everything he was told..

"Help us? No boy we only came to see one of our last remaining kind… you must must have lived a lonely life son.." The elder said sadly..

"Well not really, I have these guys with me." He said signaling for his crew to come and greet the druids. He placed a hand on Jakes head, Jake looked up and smiled. "This right here is my brother. His family took me in while they were out adventuring.. They passed now but i still got my bro, we have another brother but he couldn't join us on this adventure." He took Marceline's hand and smiled." This is my girlfriend Marceline the Vampire Queen. She helped me get through some.. Dark times." He chuckled. The druids gasped and talked amongst each other..

"Then… Dracula lives no more?" spoke the elder.

"Dracula?" said Marceline confused.

"Yes the vampire king" Said the elder..

"I don't know who he is, the vampire king i killed was…. Crap i forgot his name… but he had like chicken feet and a lions mane with like lizard hands." Marceline said shrugging..

"W what? Is that a joke?" The elder druid said annoyed.

"No shes telling the truth" Finn said

"Very well.. He must have been strong to kill Dracula.. And you must be even stronger for beating him." he said poking Marceline in the chest with his cane.." If you want we can make you human again girl.." Said the elder "The human race may yet live on."

"We already tried that..with science and what not And the old vampire king came and almost killed us.. Unfortunately.." She said sadly "Besides i'm half demon so even if me and Finn repopulated the earth with humans.. They wouldn't be 100% human.. " She said

"Half demon? Your a half breed?" the elder asked and then looked at Finn a bit worried.. Who was this man..

"Yeah my father is Hunson Abadeer" Marceline said

"H Hunson Abadeer? Y You mean lord of evil?" Said the elder his voice shaky he then spotted Hunson on the top of the walker and the elder fainted from shock.


	14. Chapter 14 - Druids

Chapter 14: Druids

"Did someone call my name?" Hunson said jumping down from the top of the walker, sandwich at hand in shorts and a hawaiian shirt. Most of the druids ran in fear, a few warriors stayed behind weapons ready prepared to die to save the elder.

"Stay away from our elder demon!" Yelled one of the warriors .

"Woah Woah calm down guys, he's not going to hurt you" Finn said getting in between Hunson and the warriors Eclipse in front of him and Hati and Skoll on both sides of him preparing to attack if necessary. "Guys calm down, Lets all just put our weapons down and we don't want any trouble. Hunson you should probably go inside.."

"Pfft mortals " Hunson said rolling his eyes and going back in the walker.

The elder started to groan and got up rubbing his head" I just had the weirdest dream guys" He said chuckling a bit " haha It was so real I swear i saw the lord of evil in these lands" He chuckled and his eyes landing in Marceline, and went pale.."I It was a dream right guys?" He said looking at the guards who were still ready to attack.

"Uh… no it wasn't a dream.." Finn said softly concerned for the old man.

"So your dating… the lord of evils daughter?.." Asked the elder, and Finn nodded.. "Are you under his control! Warriors prepare to fight!" yelled the elder

"No wait! In my lands I was considered a hero. "

"And i'm not evil either just so you know" Marceline added in.

"The only one evil here is Hunson but he wont do anything we're currently on a quest for immortality for him" Finn said the elder signaled for the warriors to stand down and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Is the lord of evil not immortal?" Asked the elder."If he's not we could take him out swiftly.." Said the elder rubbing his beard trying to calm himself.

"No he is, besides the immortality isn't for him" Finn said looking over at Marceline who looked lost in thought..

"Ah so then it's for the vampire queen? Aren't vampires eternal?" Then he realized she was out in the sun." Wait how is she not burning up in the sun?"

"Along my travels i met a group of blacksmiths who made me a certain enchanted item that provide sort of like a Sun Shield for her." Finn said taking Marceline's hand.

"So then.. Why does the lord of evil need immortality for?" The elder said curiously.

Finn looked over to Marceline and she nodded smiling a sadly.. She stepped up with her head down..

"When I was still a child me and my mother where living on the surface of this world it had been a couple years after the last bomb went off.. My father had gone back to the night o sphere…and shortly after my mother and i were attacked..I managed to escape but my mother had been severely hurt she told me to run as far as i could.. And i did.." Hunson walked up to them hands in the air, the warriors and the elder back away slightly..

"I had a minion watching over them..but he had stepped away to do his monthly report.. That's when they got attacked.. In that brief second they were attacked and my love had been severely hurt.. After he made sure Marceline was safe he came back.. I rushed to her body, thankfully she wasn't dead yet but i had to act quick.. I used my dark magic to heal her but i even used the cyclops eye that Finn managed to acquire .. It wasn't enough she was slowly dying, i sent her into the waters of no time. Where she has been resting for almost a thousand years.. "

"Hmmm" said the elder brushing his beard.."Another Human lives?" said the Druid…"Perhaps you seek a philosopher's stone or the holy grail well the holy grail isn't as good as the philosopher's stone but it grants immortality?"

"Uh no, were going to go slay a dragon for a flaming pearl…" Finn said rubbing the back of his head..

"Ah the oriental dragons huh.." said the Druid.. "Those dragons are peaceful creatures, I would rather have you not kill one there are only a handful left of them.."

"A dead end huh" said Finn sadly.. "Well then you wouldn't happen to know where the holy grail is? Or that Philosopher's stone.. Maybe?"

"Both are lost threw out time.. Unfortunately.. Maybe the Dragons know they've been around longer than any of us have.. Well besides Hunson of course.. "

"You wouldn't happen to know where they are would you? We were just heading to what used to be china.." Simon spoke up from the back

"Ah yes they live in Amne Machin in Qinghai" said the elder druid..

"Oh you use the old maps as well?" said simon surprised.

"Yes our ancestors said nothing changed much so we've been using them" said the elder.

"Fantastic!" said Simon heading back to the walker.

"Thank you guys so much" Finn said shaking the elders hand.

"Think nothing of it. We want to help you as much as we can since you are what we used to be.. " Said the elder chuckling. "Where are you headed now?"

"To rome" said Finn

"Rome? Why? That's heading away from china..unless you plan on sailing of course. " said the elder brushing his beard.

"Ah no we've had enough of the ocean" Said Finn shivering at the thought of fighting another sea dragon.:"Were going to the Vatican"

"Ah yes.. We didn't have any luck opening their doors.. I hope you have better luck than i" said the elder.

"What do you mean?" said Betty confused..

"Well there is a giant vault door where there sealing the underground liberty and such it's impossible to open. None of our magic worked,." said the elder.."Wait what are you? You look human as well.."

"I am.. Or was.. Im from the past during the great war. Simon opened a portal to the past to see me before he died but.. I jump threw and here i am. Now im a Ice Person" She said " Oh and Simon was that blue dude that went into the walker, he was human too, but he's been around a lot longer than i have."

"I guess our ancestors were not the only ones who changed to survive.." He said sadly "Well i'm glad i got to meet you all. " He said chuckling.

"We should get going we have a long trip ahead of us." Said Finn shaking the elders hand. "I never got your name by the way"

"Its Merlin." He smiled and poked the young man in the chest.

"You be careful these lands have many beasts and dangers" Merlin said

"We will, Ill be sure to stop by when all this is over." Finn chuckled and the crew started their journey again waving goodbye at the druids.

The trip to Rome was boring most of the creatures were scared of the walker or curious, they saw many thing fairies, trolls, leprechauns, an occasional giant and mammoths, a couple of banshees that Hunson scared off, werewolves, some griffins, Minotaurs that tried to tackle the walker but ended up hurting themselves, something called a windigo that reminded me of the deer that broke my legs.. A pegasus that i wanted to tame but Marceline wouldn't let me, some centaurs that were waving at us, some Ogres that i wanted to fight but Simon said let's not make any enemies Finn, echidnas which are like half woman half snake which looked cool, Marceline got made at me and punched my arm for staring at one for too long, some limas and ghouls.. And a nymph who i confused for a human..

"Holy Crap is that a Gnome!" Finn said pointing on the screen.

"Finn you need to stop getting excited about everything we see./" Simon said annoyed..

"Er sorry Simon it's just i read about these things never though they would be real though. I wonder how they all survived." Finn said

"That was probably thanks to the Fairy King." Said eclipse who was sitting on Marceline's Lap getting pet.

"The Fairy King, whos that?" Asked Marceline.

"The king of the fairies, is a Unicorn." said Eclipse

"What?" Marceline asked even more confused.

"The king of the Fairies rules over the fairy realm, which was connected by The queens Shrin here on earth. Most of the creatures must have fled to the fairy realm thanks to the King of Fairies" said Eclipse yawning.

"Where is the fairy Kingdom on Yggdrasil?" Asked Finn

"It's not, there are other realms that exist outside of Yggdrasil." said Eclipse "and i don't want to get into it because it's complicated."

"Ok." Finn said still confused.

"Were approaching Rome"said Simon who was staring at a map.

"We better hide." Said Eclipse jumping into Finns shadow, who were followed by Hati and Skoll.

"What why?" asked Finn

"This is Greek territory and we sort of ate the moon, and sun… and Killed one of the Kings of Gods.. Odin and Zeus where buddies after all. " said Eclipse

"How much further until we get to the vatican?" Finn asked Simon.

"A couple of minutes. " Said Simon.

"We should get ready then." Finn said getting up he went into the rooms and woke everyone up telling them to meet him at the conference room. " We've arrived at Rome our first stop. I don't know what dangers await us but be careful. I'm going to head into the Vatican with Simon, Betty and Marceline.. We are low on supplies so the rest of you try to find some. Hunson can you make a portal that connects Simons Library to here? We should take all the books and scroll located here back this might be the piece of humanity left." Hunson groaned but nodded.

"Fine but i want a sandwich when im done." said Hunson crossing his arms

"Fine dad ill make you a stupid sandwich" said Marceline.

"Thank you Marcie." Fine smiled at her and she winked at him. "Ok guys lets get started." He said raising his sword


	15. Chapter 15 - The Vatican

My grammar and stuff sucks so ive been looking for an editor so far no luck, if any of you would like to become my editor shoot me a PM TY

Chapter: 15 Vatican

It didn't take long to find the entrance to where they kept all these books and artifacts thanks to Merlin directions, but now they faced a big problem.. The door. They tried a lot of things from trying to cut it open to freezing it to trying to melt it open but nothing worked Marceline kicked it at one point.

"This is one solid door man." said Simon.

"Maybe we should look for the key?" Suggested Betty

"Key? Mmm we could but who know where it is. " Finn sighed..

" We could blow it up." Suggested Marceline.

"Hunson walked into the room" The portals done Finnie boy:"

"THAT'S IT!" Finn said jumping up from where he was sitting and hugged Hunson who stood there awkwardly.

"Uh this is nice and all but why are you hugging me" Hunson said looking down at the boy.

"What's it Finn" Marceline said

"Princess Bubblegum" Finn said rushing out the Vatican. Marceline went after him.

"Yeah i'm sure she can help, pretty smart thinking Finn" Marceline said smiling. "Im sure that brainiac can open that thing for us." She smiled at Finn.

It was 5 am when my friends decided to crash into my bedroom. I was having a wonderful dream, Finn was 10 again and trying save me from the Ice King. He saved me and we went out to eat spaghetti, ah good times… to bad it was interrupted, and now im half asleep in my PJs being dragged away into an unknown land.

"You guys better of have a good reason for kidnapping me from my wonderful dream." Queen Bubblegum said angrily," And what's this about, where am i?"

"We doo we doo." Said Finn and Marceline pointing at the big metal door.

She looked at the door and sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose"Let me guess.. You need helping opening this door don't you.." She looked over at Finn and Marceline who nodded at her question. "Did you try the handle?" She said tiredly and walked up to it and pulled on it gently the door swung open. She turned around to face them. "Can i go home now?" She said yawning. Everyone stood there jaw dropped from surprise

"Haha sorry QB thanks for opening the door.. Yeah you can go home now. " She nodded and walked out of the Vatican, Jake was waiting outside and escorted her back. "We should have tried the handle.. " Finn said rubbing the back of his head. "

"Woah this place is huge!" Said marceline in amazement, Simon and Betty followed closely behind their jaws dropped. The room was circled with 4 levels, with books along the walls of all four levels. In the middle of the Library was a big book with black leather cover, next to it was a crown, two swords in a stone, a red orb and a box filled with other beautiful jewelry and a Golden Chalice . Marceline went to the box with jewelry and went to go pick up one but her father stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Those are the 6 cursed jewels, who ever touches them is fated to die." Said Hunson.

"Oh.. wait how do you know?" Marceline questioned her father.

"I made em" He said picking them up and breaking them all. Marceline shook her head and floated over to the books.

"We should hurry up and take everything and move on" Said Finn taking a hold of both swords and pulling them out of the stones. Hunson stood there shocked that he pulled them out.

"D did you just pull out the sword in the stone Finn" Hunson said backing away from Finn a bit.

"Yeah why?" Finn said looking at both swords, one was white and the other black.

"You just pulled out Caliburn and Excalibur from there stones." Hunson said

"Wait what?" Finn said staring at the two magical swords.

"It means your destined to be a king Finn." Said Hunson.

"Well I am going to marry a queen" He chuckled and Hunson Rolled his eyes.

Ice King conjured up some crystal minions who started to haul all the books and scrolls out of the library and into the portal where he and Betty started organizing the books into their new homes. Finn was messing around and put the crown on, and picked up the Golden Chalice.

"Hey Marceline look I'm king Arthur." He said putting a foot on a stone and point excalibur into the air. He chuckled and so did she.

"Oh your majesty would you like to dance?" Marceline said bowing and Finn chuckled walking up to her.

"Of course my lady " He said taking her hand and kissed it." Finn and Marceline started to dance, Finn bumped into one of the Minions and fell backwards his arm landing on the red orb.

"Oh my gosh Finn! Are you ok? " Marceline said flying over to him.

"Yeah i'm fine " He said getting up and dusting himself off. "Sorry about that Minion." Finn said picking him up and handing him his books.

"Finn this clearing out this library is going to take a couple of days. You guys should head out, it's not like you need us anyway. It should go by faster with a smaller crew too. Besides Gunther made a mess in the Ice Kingdom me and Betty need to stay behind and Fix everything up again." Simon said looking over some scrolls.

"Uh sure thing Simon. Im sure you guys would like to go home by now. " He said smiling.

"Here you go this should lead you to China where the dragons live." Said Betty handing him a Tablet.

"Thanks Betty"

"Don't get into to much trouble Finn you hear." Said Betty looking like a worried mother.

"I won't Betty besides I have Marceline to bail me out" He said point back at Marceline who smiled and waved at Betty. Betty was still mad at the girl and let out a sigh.

"Just be careful.." Betty said giving him a hug. Finn hugged back and waved goodbye taking both swords with him.

"We should take to the others, what if they want to go home too?" said Finn to Marceline.

"Thats a good idea. It's not like we've faced against anything to bad on land. Besides my dad could just open a portal back to the candy kingdom when we finish so we don't need the boat anymore.

Everyone had gathered back at the walker and where resting inside. "Hey guys. Simon and Betty are going to be heading back to the Ice Kingdom once they finish moving all the books and Me and Marceline where wondering who else wanted to head home, i'm sure me Marceline and Hunson could take care of it from here?" Everyone went silent and started to talk amongst themselves.

"Uh actually i've been feeling home sick.." said Lady who stepped up.

"If you don't need me anymore i'd like to go with the druids and see what i can learn from them" Said Huntress Wizard stepping up.

"U Uh I actually miss my dad" Bronwyn said also stepping up.

"Nah man i'm sticking with you" Said Jake giving Finn a Thumbs up."

"Oooh oohh Me too!" Yelled BMO

"Me three!" Yelled Nectar.

"Alright those of you who want to go home thru the portal. Itll lead you to the ice kingdom." Finn said and then walked up to Huntress. "Ill let Simon know to leave it active until you get back." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and Kissed Finn on the cheek.

"Thanks Hero" She said and ran off into the forest.

"Finn…" an angry Marceline stood behind him arms crossed tapping her foot on the ground.

"What ?" He said turning to her.

"What was that!" said Marceline stomping over to him and poking him in the chest.

"A kiss on the cheek?" He said shrugging.

"Uh Finn a moment " Said Hunson putting an arm over his shoulder and pulling him away from an angry Marcie."Finn how dense are you?"

"What?" Finn said confused.

"Finn that chick kissed you in front of your chick." Hunson said

"What?" Finn stared at Hunson blankly for a few minutes until it clicked in his head.

"Oh… OHHHHH...shit. I'm in trouble aren't I" Finn said and glanced over at Marcie who was glaring at him. "Yep in trouble" He walked over to her with his head lowered. " uh sorry it wasn't my fault! She kissed me!" Finn said defending himself. Marceline punched his arm and walked away angry.

"Ow.. i totally deserve that." He said rubbing his arm. He walked up to Hunson who was laughing at his pain. Finn sighed "Can you fly?"

"Nope" Said Hunson still laughing

"Great, wait I got it. Eclipse." Finn said

"Yeah master?" Eclipses eye popped out.

"Can your sons turn into rideable wolves?" asked Finn.

"Not without a contract." Said Eclipse..

"Hmmm.. Can I form more than one contract?" Asked Finn..

"I'm not sure.. Why master?" Asked Eclipse

"We need a new ride. Were leaving the walker behind. Its too slow.. " said Finn sighing and looking over at Marceline who was packing things into her backpack.

" I can form a contract with her if you wish." Said skoll his eyes popping out from his shadow.

"Hmm.. yeah sounds like a good idea.. I dont want her getting hurt again." Said Finn

"Wait what about me!" Yelled Hati

"You can go with her too." Said Finn smiling at the shadow.

"Sweet!" said Hati

"Er are you sure Finn?" Eclipse said worried. "Hati might cause more trouble than help."

"Fine he can form one with me. Unless he wants one with Hunson." Chuckled Finn

"Oh god please don't make me do that!" Hati said Panicking

"Ok ok calm down." Finn said shaking his head. He Pulled out some rabbit jerky and Hati appeared out of Finns Shadow.

"NO Wait Hati!" Yelled Eclipse but it was too late. Hati was standing there on Greek territory. A loud clash of thunder could be heard striking the Walker. A Man emerged from the lighting thunder bolt in hand.

"YOU!" Yelled the man throwing the lighting at Hati.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Greeks

Chapter 16: The Greeks

Finn quickly pulled out excalibur and sliced the lighting in half.

"Get into my shadow quickly!" Yelled Finn at Hati who did as told scared of Zeus.

"How dare you defend that bastard! You, you… human?" Said Zeus surprised.

"Oh calm down Zeusy. " Said Hunson Creeping up behind Finn."No need to get mad over the past now."

"Hunson Abadeer.." Zeus said dryly "What brings you to these lands?" Zeus said backing up somewhat..

"Me? Nothing i'm just coming along for the ride with this human you could say i'm chaperoning can't let these kids get too carried away" Hunson laughed his hand behind his back turned into a tentacle.

"I have no business with you. Bring out that bastard dog." Zeus spatt out.

"Ah you see i can't do that Zeusy. You see he's my minon now." Hunson lied pushing Finn behind him.

"I don't care about the human Hunson, I want the fucking wolf who killed my dear friend." Zeus said stepping up his lighting growing bigger.

" Why don't you just zap yourself back to mount olympus and pour yourself a nice big glass of Ambrosia Zeusy besides this is just his son, it's not the wolf you're looking for."

"Enough! Hand over those dog or i'll kill you right here right now!"

"Oh please we both know you can't do that. " Hunson said chuckling.

"Dad? Whats going on?" said Marceline floating between Zeus and Hunson.

"MARCELINE NOO!" Yelled Hunson, Zeus smiled and pulled his arm back aiming at Marceline, Finn flew past Hunson as fast as he could as Zeus threw his lighting at Marceline, he jumped in front of her the lighting hitting him right in the chest. All three wolfs jumped out of his shadow Fenrir's jaw around Zeus's neck, Hati at his left arm and Skoll and his left they all bit down hard.

"W W What! ALL THREE OF THEM ARE HERE!?" Zeus Yelled

"F Finn.." said Marceline quietly..staring down at Finns body which now had a hole in it. "Finn n no…" Marceline fell on her knees holding Finns lifeless body in her arms. Tears slowly fell onto Finns cold body as she weeped.

Hunson stared down at Finns lifeless body in shock, He had grown to like the boy over the years, always defying him and starting up a fight, always looking after his little girl..

"What's this I feel.." said Hunson grabbing his chest.

"Woah what happening… here.. Finn?" Said Jake with BMO and Nectar walking up to Marceline he could see his brothers chest blown open.

"F Finn!" Yelled BMO

"F Father Nooo!" yelled Nectar

Two more loud crashes of Lighting where heard Athena and Ares emerging from the lighting. They walked up to Zeus's side and kicked Fenrir, Hati and Skoll off of him. Zeus cracked his neck and picked up another bolt of lightning.

You damn wolves will pay for what you did to Odin! "Yelled Zeus"

"Marceline" Said Hunson shaking his daughters shoulder. "Take Finn and go back to the Ice Kingdom go now.." he said softly.

She slowly got up and hiding her face with her hair and walked to the portal, Jake BMO and Nectar followed her closely behind

'"You forget who I am Zeus. "Said Hunson straightening up his suit emerging from him shadow.

"He only has himself to blame, He shouldn't have jumped in front of that lighting if he treasured his life. " Zeus said Dryly.

"Of course he would sacrifice himself for his girlfriend." Hunson said so coldly it made Zeus, Athena and Ares shiver."He was a Hero."

"Father" Ares said "I can feel his rage"

Zeus looked over at Ares who was looking nervously at Hunson. The god of war and rage was scared..

"You killed my future son in law" Hunson said he walked over to the Wolves and place a hand on Skoll and Hati and a Tentacle on Fenrir.

"What a… what are you doing there?" Said Zeus nervously

"Sol, Luna, Eclipse" Said Hunson Coldly staring at Zeus "You forget who I am Zeusy."

"Temporary Contract Formed" All three wolves said angrily at the loss of Finn, Eclipses eye glew red, Hatis eyes glew Orange and Skolls eyes glew Blue and they started to turn into humanoid forms. Black Spartan Armor Covered their bodies a shadow like aura flickered around them Eclipse pulled out a sword and shield from a magical red circle, Sol/Hati pulled out a Spear, and Skoll Pulled out a Bow. "

"You forget who I am Zeus." said Hunson.

Hermes heard everything and rushed to Olympus to alert everyone.

"That fool" said Hera. "Not only did he kill the last human.. He angered Hunson Abadeer.. Everyone Prepare for war!" She yelled across Olympus all the god related to war rushed getting there weapons ready Alala Alke Amphillogiai, Androktasiai, Ares, Athena, Bia, Deimos,Enyalius,Enyo, Eris, Homados, Hysminai, Ioke, Keres, Kratos, Kydoimos, Makhai, Nike, Palioxis, Pallas, Perses, Phobos,Phonoi, Polemos, and Proioxis all of them got ready and thunder clashed all threw out the sky.

Hunson saw this and yelled into the sky with an evil demonic yell, a giant magical circle appear around him Satan, Beelzebub, Lucifuge, Astaroth, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Baal, Adramelech, Lilith, Nahemah, and Peppermint Butler all appear in full armor.

"Hades I don't know what Deadworld that boy is in but set out and find him.. If you dont all may be lost.." said Hera nervously walking back and forth.

"Hey this isn't my battle. I have no reason to get involved, besides that fool Zeus brought this upon himself." Said Hades kicking up his feet and enjoying some grapes. "Besides I doubt Hanson would bother to attack us. We haven't done anything to him. Only Zeus has."

"Hmmm maybe you're right, Let's just watch and see how this goes then.." Said Hera watching everything from her throne.

"Finn …" Marceline said sadly looking down at his body her eyes red from crying..

"Finn was moved into the ice kingdom infirmary but there wasn't much they could do, especially not with a hole the size of a bowling ball thru his chest.

Marceline got up, watching his lifeless body wasn't going to bring him back. She got up and stared at her lovers body one last time.. "BMO.. Nectar.. I want you guys to turn into armor for me.. " BMO and Nectar look at each other and then nodded.

"Brokk said we might need to turn into some..I hope it's to your liking Marceline.." said Nectar sadly.

"Bmo and Nectar liquified and started to coil around Marceline's body covering her from head to toe in Black and Gold armor Hear hair was braided and came to the sides of her shoulders. Marceline walked up to a mirror and started at herself for a moment..

"Brokk said this was the Armor the Valkyrie wore.. " BMO said

Suddenly a spear came crashing down in front of her, it glow dimly in the room. Marceline reached out and pulled it out from the ground.. She walked over to Finn and kissed his cheek before heading back to the portal.

"Wait," said Jake walking up behind her.."Im coming with you." He said his sounded sore from all the crying that was done.

"No stay here and watch over Finn." She said Jake could hear the rage in her voice..

"No way man. If something happened to you..I don't know what Finn would do to me, and I'm not going to sit around and do nothing. He was my brother and i'll be damned if i dont get revenge."

"Fine.. just don't get in my way." she said coldly and walked threw the portal. As soon as they arrived it was an all out war. Betty and Ice King where in the back Creating Ice Giants. Jake and her looked around the battlefield, she saw 10 figures she briefly remembered from when her father had company over. They were outnumbered . On Hunsons side there were only 17 warriors while on the Greeks side there were 29 warriors. Although with the giants the greeks were getting outnumbered although the giants put up a good fight there were no match for the Greeks. Marceline scanned the battlefield until her eyes fell upon 6 warriors fighting, Eclipse was Fighting Zeus, Sol, was fighting Ares and Skoll was against Athena.

Marceline slowly walked threw the battlefield passing by enemies and calmly walking to where zeus was located. Jake was slithering near her occasionally throwing a greek warrior across the battlefield when they went to attack Marceline. She stopped in front of Eclipse and Zeus and watched them brawl for a minute. The sounds of Swords clashing could be heard throughout the field. Eclipse would go in for a stab aiming for Zeus side but moved to the side bringing down his lighting down, Eclipse blocked his attack with his shield which would spark as the bolt crashed down on it. Eclipse pushed the bolt back and went to slice across Zeus's abdomen. Zeus jumped back but Eclipse managed to slice his stomach up slightly. Zeus coiled his arm back and threw his bolt at Eclipse who blocked it with his shield. Zeus took the opportunity and sprinted towards Eclipse who was caught off guard and upper cutting the Wolf. Eclipse fell backwards and Zeus walked up to the wolf picking him up by the neck, Zeus raised his hand and another bolt came crashing down into his hand.

"You thought you could defeat me wolf? " Zeus said chuckling."You could NEVER defeat me!"

Marceline had seen enough. "Jake, keep him still. " Marceline said Jake nodded and surprised Zeus and Eclipse by popping up behind the Greek God Coiling around the gods body keeping him from moving and forced the god to drop Eclipse who landed on his knees gasping for air, the god struggled to move and turned to look at Marceline.

"A Valkyrie? What's the meaning of this!?" Yelled Zeus angry. " Why do you imprison me as i try to avenge your king!?"

Marceline stood there quietly and then removed her helmet. "I have come to take your life!" She yelled back at Zeus her eyes still read from crying and she bit her bottom lip trying to keep herself from crying. She pointed the spear at Zeus whos eyes widened..

"Gunrir".. He whispered and then began to panic trying to break free.

"This is where it should have landed." Said Brokk, Rubbing the back of his head in covered in full armor.

"Ay so then should Finn be around here then?" Eitri said looking around the Ice Castle.

"G Guys" said Sindri standing in front of Finn's bed. Finn was covered in a white blanket and the Dwarves know very well what that meant..

"I is that Finn?" Brokk asked Sindri

"I dont know brother.." Sindri said Eitri went in and pulled off the sheets.. Finn layed there but the hole in his chest was not there anymore in its place was a scar. His body was still pale and cold to the touch

"I Is he dead? Have the valkyrie come for him yet?" Asked Sindri.

"No he still has a pulse but its weak" Said Brokk holding Finns wrist.

"What could have done this?" Asked Eitri

"I don't know.. But i can sense magic coming from that circle." Said Sindri

"Wait what's that red thing in Finn's hand?" Said Brokk

"I its a Philosopher's stone.. And its massive. " Said Sindri taking a closer look at Finns hand..

"Then whatever attacked him must have been powerful for Finn to take so long to recover.. " Said Brokk rubbing his bread.

"Let's go find out.. Looks like someone else is using Gunrir and The armor BMO and Nectar can turn into.

The three brothers walking to the portal.. And behind them Finn's eyes started to twitch.


	17. Chapter 17 - Titans Unleashed

Chapter 17 - Titans Unleashed

"N No you can't do this!" Yelled Zeus " I am a god! You can't kill me!" Zeus yelled at Marceline who was walking up in front of Zeus.

"Jake… Get him in his knees" said Marceline glaring down at Zeus. Jake managed to force Zeus down and forced his hands behind his back. Zeus looked around the battlefield things did not looked good for the greek gods. He was running out of options, there was only one thing he could do to even the playing field if they side with them.. As Marceline raised the spear and brought it down she aimed for the god.

"I RELEASE THE TITANS!" He yelled right before Marceline could strike suddenly the earth started to shake the skies started to get covered in dark clouds, red lighting shook the sky's, the earth trembled underneath them, a huge crack started to split the earth. Marceline and the rest of the her team struggled to keep balance, the greek gods all stopped attacking and turned to look at Zeus whos head was lowered still on his knees…

"What have you done Father!" Yelled Athena.

The earth split open and from the depths of the crack giant hands started to emerge one after the other. The greek gods saw this and one after the other they started to flee to olympus.

"O oh no" said Hera who was watching everything from Olympus..

"H he released the titans that FOOL!" Hades said getting up from his seat.

"All is doomed.." Hera said falling limp and into her seat.

"What did you do!" Said Marceline lifting Zeus up by the neck.

"I unleashed your doom" He said spitting on her face.

She grew angrier and threw him onto the ground. She raised her spear again and brought it down, but she was kicked away by Ares, Athena quickly picked up Zeus and Fled back to Olympus with Ares following closely behind. Marceline yelled and threw the spear in her final attempt to kill Zeus but they were gone and so was the spear.

"Marceline!" yelled her father. "Get ready the battle isn't over.." He said as he turned into his demon form growing. The Demon King's turned as well but it wasn't enough. They started to pull themselves up from the crack in the earth one after the other they emerged. Oceanus, Tethys, Hyperion, Theia, Coeus, Phoebe, Cronus, Rhea, Mnemosyne, Themis, Crius and Iapetus.

"FREEDOM" They all yelled. The titans where much bigger than the giant they had come across standing 3 times taller the demon king's stood at half their height . They started to stretch and crack their necks. Cronus saw the demon king's standing there and laughed.

"Are you the reason we have been freed from our prison" his voice echoed through the skys. "We must thank you foolish Demons..." He laughed and so did the rest of the titans, well… until there gaze fell upon Hunson.. And all of them fell silent

"H Hunson Abadeer lord of evil a pleasure to meet you yet again" Said Rhea breaking the silence

"The pleasure is all mine Rhea" said Hunson looking up at the giantess.

"We would like to help you get rid of our… Mutual pain in the ass" Said Oceanus

"WHAT!" Yelled Zeus watching this from his throne.

"What the fuck did you think was going to happen you dumbass" Hera yelled into his ear. "YOU locked them up or did you forget that!" She said slamming her fist on the table. The other gods were glaring at Zeus.

"How could you think that freeing the titans would be a good idea." Said Athena, Watching the event unfold.

"I panicked, i was about to get killed by Odin's Spear Gungnir, and i thought the titans would at least take them out before coming back here " He said lowering his head.

"AGAINST HUNSON!?" Hera yelled on

"Wait that was gungnir?" Said Ares giving a scarred look at his father.

"No I we can handle this.. Zeus is our problem. You are free now do as you wish but don't get in our way. " said Hunson turning around and heading to Mount Olympus

"Wait" said Rhea

"What is it? WE have to move now before those foolish gods begin to strengthen there walls." said Hunson.

"We wish to leave Earth will you help us?" Said Rhea

"I would love to help you but i dont have the time" Said Hunson pointing up to Olympus the demon kings and peppermint butler started their journey up the mountain.

"Then let us help you foolish demon" said Cronus

"Fine but don't get in my way or i will lock you up just as Zeus did" He said making his way up the mountain. "

The titans looked at each other.. They hated Zeus for locking them up for so long. But even they wouldn't unleash Hunson on Greek Gods they wondered what zeus had done to piss Hunson off.. They knew he didn't need there help but.. Getting on Hansons good side is always a plus.

"What should we do now genius?!" Said Hades slamming his hands on the conference table. "NOT only is Hunson after us but now the Titans are under his control!"

Zeus sat there watching the demon kings and the Titans climbing up Mount olympus tapping the table repeatedly..

"Go get the soul from the human I Killed" Said Zeus.

Hades sighed and got up heading out of the room.

"This would have never happened if you didn't kill the human" Said Hera shaking her head and leaving Zeus to his thoughts. He got up and walked over to a balcony staring at his kingdom everyone was scurrying getting ready for a foolish war. Hades reappeared panicking.

"Hades what's wrong?" Zeus said still looking over his kingdom.

"He's not there" Said Hades.

"What!" Zeus yelled turning around to Hades who was just as confused as he was.

"He's not in my realm!" Hades said

"He should be this is our territory.. All souls in our territory go to your realm!" Zeus yelled at Hades.

"ZEUS!" Hunson yelled, He could be heard at the edge of Zeus's Kingdom. Zeus and Hades started off at the edge from the Balcony.. Athena entered the room with her helmet in her hand.

"Father its Time" Athena said

"I have a plan" He said turning to face the group "Were going down in this fight… but we might as well take most of them down with us..bring me Apollo, and Selena" He said turning back to look out the Balcony

"Bring me Zeus!" Hunson roared

The greek gods sat at the edge covered in armor and weapons at hand ready to protect their kingdom and king.

"Bring me Zeus and i'll spare the rest of you!" He yelled but no one moved. The Titans and Fenrir, Hati and Skoll soon came up behind the demon king's ready for battle against the gods. The greeks saw them and some stepped back.

Hunson looked around they were outnumbered 31 to 62.

"Go back to where you came from Hunson, and we won't kill you." Said Athena walking up to the group.

"Bring me your father girly." Hunson said taunting Athena.

"So be it Demon" She said spitting in his face. She turned around and started to walk back to the crowd of people" Today we fight for Olympus" She said raising her bow into the air. The crown cheer raising their arms then a blade went threw her chest and the crowd fell silent a sword had gone thru Athena's chest. Marceline had stabbed her right threw the center of her chest. Athena looked back at her, and Marceline took out her blade causing blood to splatter on the ground.

"Foolish vampire you think your mortal blade can harm a god!" Athena said turning to face her. She laughed and the coughed out blood. Athena looked at her chest her wound wasn't healing. "What did you do to me!" She said looking over at Marcelin who was just standing there looking at Athena. Marceline walked up to Athena and slashed off her head in front of the crowd who was watching it go down.. Marceline licking off athena's blood from the blade her eyes glew red. Soon the the greeks started to charge the group.

"My god. This place is a mess." Said Brokk looking around the Vatican.

"Look over here" Said Sindri pointed into the Vatican.

"What are those?" said Eitri

"Ice people?.."Said broke brushing his beard.

"What are they doing?" said Eitri curiously as the Ice Golems Picked up books and scrolls and then headed to the portal.

"Finns Ally's perhaps " Said Brokk turning back and heading towards the battlefield where the corpse of Simons Ice Giants laid.

"Jötunn.." Said Eitri looking at one of the dead giants..

"No.. these are made of ice there is no blood from there wounds" said Sindri

Soon they could hear the battle threw out the sky. The Sky begun to get filled with dark clouds and thunder started to clash. A large figure came crashing down and landed next to the 3 dwarf they approached it as it started to grunt.

"Hephaestus!" yelled out Brokk bending over to help the greek god.

"Brokk?" Hephaestus said holding onto his ribs and grunting in pain. "This is a bad time to visit it." He got up and picked up his two hammers heading to Olympus.

"Wait who's attacking you guys what's happening?" said Sindri chasing after the injured greek God.

"Hunson Abadeer and Fenrir with his sons.. There's also some blue people and a vampire and.." He hesitated "and the Titans" Hephaestus said picking up his pace. Brokk and his brothers paused and looked at each other..

"A greek god must have attacked Finn for them to be attack the greek gods.." Eitri said worriedly..

"No.. Zeus must have been after Fenrir and his sons.." said Brokk looking up at the mountain.

"Then.. Finn must have tried to stop it" said Sindri..

They paused and looked at each other…

"We have to stop this" Said Brokk looking back at olympus.

"Wait.. did he say the Titans!" said Eitri panicking.

"Doesn't matter we have to make our way up" Brokk said Walking towards where Hephaestus ran off to..

The brothers made there way to olympus following after Hephaestus. As they got closer the sound of screaming and swords clashing got louder.


	18. Chapter 18 - Demons Vs Gods

Chapter 18: Demons vs Gods

Marceline had killed Athena and the world around her had turned into utter chaos. The greek gods were charging at them, to her left was Hunson his demon blade in hand looking into the crowd crashing towards them. To her right was Jake thinking about what to turn into. She spotted her target cowering in his castle staring at the chaos erupting at the borders of his kingdom.

Zeus could see her staring him down, he had watched his daughter get slaughtered with his own two eyes. Zeus felt anger, he had gone to earth to avenge his fallen friend but ended up enraging Hunson Abadeer.. He had made a mistake… even worse he released the Titans and they were on Hunson side.. Even after he freed them. Zeus picked up his thunderbolt, and headed out to the battlefield.

All around her the demon kings and Titans where battling the greeks. The Titans picked up the greeks and started slam them against the ground. While the demon king's started to fight the more stronger and important gods. Skoll was fighting Selene.. The greek goddess of the Moon, Hati was tackled to the ground by Apollo the greek god of the Sun and Fenrir was fighting Hades. The numbers were stacked against them but the demon kings and Titans where stronger.

Chronos fists came down on the earth causing a shockwave sending some of the gods to the floor, he started to kick and slam the fallen greeks until Zeus set foot on the battlefield. He hurled his bolt at the mighty Titan sending him off the edge and down the mountain. Marceline saw this and finally made her move she turned invisible and made her way to the foolish king.

Brokk and his brothers had finally made it up to Olympus, and it was total chaos. The 10 demon kings were taking on more important gods while the titans where destroying the minor gods. Hunson had 3 gods facing off against him and Jake had turned into the sea dragon taking down a couple minor gods. Marceline was nowhere to be found. Simon and Betty were in the back creating Ice giants trying to tire out most of the minor gods..

"We have to find Zeus." Said Brokk looking at all the destruction. He and his brothers managed to go around, most of the gods were distracted by the war so it wasn't too hard to avoid most of the fight, they managed to spot Zeus who was trying to knock the Titans off Olympus with his bolts, they ran towards him until they spotted Marceline behind him getting ready to impale him, Brokk managed to push him out of the way and pulled him into a side building his brother closely behind. Before Marceline turned to follow Zeus she ran into Ares who was preparing himself to take her down.

"I shall avenge Athena!" he yelled his sword and shield at hand, Marceline hadn't said anything since Finn had died, she stared at Ares and just smiled relieving her fangs before her face was covered back by BMO and Nectar. Ares charged her and she charged back.

"What is happening Zeus! Why are you fighting Hunson, and why are the Titans free!" said Brokk looking at the king, he shook his head and realized who was standing in front of him.

"Ah Brokk.. What brings you to Olympus.. You have bad timing." He said chuckling..

"ZEUS what's happening here!" Sindri said

"Hati… had stepped into our territory and i had gone down to kill him but.. A human protected him.."Zeus said carefully.. "And then Hunson came up to the boy and told me to leave the boy and the wolf alone but I needed to avenge Odin..so i demanded to have the wolf but a vampire came and Hunson looked like he cared for her so i was going to kill her, but ended up killing the human..and then Fenrir and Skoll appeared and everything went downhill.. The Vampire came back with Gunrir and was about to kill me so i unleashed the Titans thinking they would help me.. But.. as you can see it's not going as planned he chuckled.." Zeus said hitting the wall with his fist causing it to break down.

"You almost killed his daughter..but managed to injure her lover." said Brokk shaking his head at the kings foolishness. "You need to stop this before more of your people die Zeus."

"I can't the human boy died and nothing will stop Hunson or his daughter until we're all dead. Besides his daughter killed Athena.. She's off with Golb now.." Zeus said rubbing his temple ..

"The boy lives Zeus, you have to stop this before someone else dies." Said Sindri

"What? But my bolt went threw his chest, I saw his lifeless body!" Zeus said getting angry at the brothers who stared at him " T That's impossible he's just a mortal"

"A Mortal with a philosopher's stone" said Eitri

Zeus sat there silently for a moment thinking about what to do.. This could work to his advantage he thought to himself a devilish smile across his face and then got up rushing out into the battlefield "STOP" he yelled out "Stop this Chaos!" He said throwing his lighting to the side. Marceline had been brought to her knees he head about to be chopped off by Ares who stopped to look at Zeus. The Demon kings and all the gods stopped and turned to see him. Brokk and his brothers by Zeus's side.

Ares loosened his grip on Marceline and she took the opportunity to slip away turning invisible.

"Stop this please.." Zeus said "Hunson Abadeer please tell your men to stop this.."

Hunson lowered his sword, and looked over at the Titans and the demon kings who also started to lower their swords. Marceline sneaking up in front of Zeus with her sword getting ready to impale him with her sword.

"Your life or there's Zeusy" said Hunson fixing up his tie and dusting off his suite. "I have no Beef with the rest of these foolish gods."

"The Human lives Hunson!" Yelled out Zeus.

"F Finns alive?" said Marceline

Zeus heard her and looked around but couldn't see her, she turned visible, her sword inches away from Zeus's neck. He readied his hidden blade getting ready to kill the vampire. Ares heard her as well and turned around she was missing, Apollo, Selena, and Hades snuke up behind the 3 wolves ready to strike, Hera started to sneak up behind Hunson her blade ready.

Chronus had finally made his way up Olympus again and peaked his head over the edge observing what was going on, He knew something was up. Zeus always had a sneaky plan and he was trying to figure it out when he spotted Hera with her sword getting ready to attack Abadeer.

"WATCH OUT" he screamed jumping onto the battlefield everyone turned to face him, Hunson and everyone else managed to block there assassins blades except Marceline who turned away from Zeus. Hunson kicked Hera away and turned to see Marceline getting slashed in the back, she fallen to her knees and hands wincing in pain. The 3 dwarf brothers stood there in shock watching as Marceline's blood spilled onto the battlefield.

"You fools thought you would get away with this! Give me the wolves or i'll kill her Hunson!" Zeus yelled picking up his Bolt.

The demon king's looked at each other as Hunson glared daggers at Zeus. Jake shrank down into a small snake making his way as fast as he could to Marceline.

"Foolish vampire you thought you could kill me?" He said kicking her onto the ground putting his foot over her back pinning her down. "What's it going to be Hunson!" He yelled over at him. "Her or the Wolves!"

Fenrir and his sons looked at each other and nodded, they lowered their swords.

"Fine Zeus, you win..Just let the vampire go" said Fenrir his sons closely behind. "We surrender."

Hunson, The Titans and demon kings all stared at the Wolf's shaking their heads in defeat. The tables had been turned and there wasn't anything they could do, even Jake who had made his way past most of the gods and was creeping up behind Zeus had been spotted by Ares and was pinned down. Nothing could be done for the group.

"Zeus!" Yelled Brokk and his brothers.

Zeus had forgotten the dwarfs were there and slowly turned around to meet his old friends eyes. They had there hammers in hand and were ready to attack the king.

"Let her go Zeus." Sindri said point his hammer at him.

"What's the meaning of this!" Zeus spatt at them.

"He and this group is under our protection Zeus! You know what our duty is!" Said Eintri shaking his head at him.

"She isn't human!" Zeus said point his Bolt at them a small group of gods then surrounded the three dwarfs, swords in hand.

"Shes half human!" Brokk said "Besides her lover is human and our duty is to help them in anyway we can! Don't make the norse your enemy Zeus."

"Its ok Brokk.." Said Fenrir, who had made his way in front of Zeus. "We can't let a war between you 2 start.. Not over us. We've already done too much damage to this world.. It's only right we die to save our masters lover.." Fenrir said tossing his swords to the next to Zeus, his sons did the same lowering their heads. Brokk and his brothers lowered there hammers and they closed their eyes in defeat

Zeus used his lighting to tie Fenrir's, Skolls and Hatis hands behind their back.

"Good. Now Hunson. Leave and take the Titans.. Once I know you're gone i'll release your vampire." Said Zeus picking her up by the hair. Marceline struggled and winced in pain, her wounds were slowly healing which was caused by Zeus's lighting..

Hunson didn't like to get ordered around.. But he couldn't let Marceline die.. He tightened his fists, and turned around his blood boiling.

"Very well Zeus. Well play your game" He spat out and signaled for everyone to head down, everyone except Jake who was being held down by Ares.

"Take them to the Execution hall." Zeus said 3 gods came in and took the wolfs. "Athena, take this vampire to her cell well let her go in a couple hours but keep a close watch." Said Zeus a small mouse crawled out from Athena's body and started to turn back to her full form

"Yes father" She said covering up her chest with her hands, she dragged Marceline by the hair away.

Zeus walked up to the three dwarfs who hand lowered there hammers with their heads down.

"You are welcome to join us at the execution of the wolfs." Zeus said looking down at his old friends, but they said nothing and didn't bother to look at him. Zeus shook his head and walked off to the execution room.

"Your king will die.. And i will have the last laugh" said Marceline looking up at the cell ceiling. She was strapped down, and naked..

Athena said nothing and leaned against a wall next to the cell. BMO and Nectar had ran out of power, the armor they turned into had a time limit and they had used up most of their energy shielding Zeus's attack, unfortunately the attack burned off the clothes underneath and its runes. They reverted into Bracelets, her liquid metal had been drained by bmo and nectar as well and where currently just for look unfortunately. She had no way of getting out.

Athena looked around the area and the cost looked clear, she turn around and unlocked the cell walking in.

"What are you doing?" Marceline said looking up at the goddess. Who looked down at her with an evil smile.

"It's time for your punishment for going against the gods." She said stripping down.

Fenrir and his sons where in the middle of a coliseum, they were on there knees there heads lowered. It was filled to the brim with all the gods, Fenrir could spot Ares from the corner of his eye with Jake still in his hand . The gods all had cups of the finest wine, with plates of food music and cheering could be heard as Zeus walked up to the 3 wolfs sword at hand.

"Tonight we celebrate the downfall of evil!" Zeus said raising his sword in the air.

The crowd cheered and yelled with Joy. Down with the fuckers could be heard all around them, food being thrown at them.

"This is the end for you Fenrir" Zeus said Pointing his sword at him.

Fenrir smiled and looked up at him "In the end you've lost Zeusy" Fenrir said chuckling.

This angered Zeus. He brought his sword and and brought it down in the wolf...


	19. Chapter 19 - Return of a Hero

Chapter 19: Return of a Hero

Athena was stripped down and was looking down at Marceline who was naked and afraid..

"W what are you going to do to me.." Said Marceline looking up at Athena.

"Torture you of course." She said as she ran her hands down Marceline's smooth body.

"You don't want to do this.." Marceline said Flatly.

Athena started to runs her hands up to her breasts and started rub them lightly. Marceline grunted and started to struggle.

"P please don't do this!" Marceline said begging Athena to stop.

Athena turned around and sat down on Marceline's face, and started to rub the sides of her thighs.

"Bit down and i'll fucking cut your kidneys off" Athena said shaking her waist side to side. Athena spread Marceline's pussy apart and took a peak, Marceline was wet with sweat and Athena could smell it. "Start licking girl."

Marceline sat there quietly with her mouth closed, she shook her head telling Athena no.

"Fine then bitch be that way. You'll come around eventually" She said licking her finger. Then she could hear mumbling. She raised her ass off from Marceline's face. "What was that girl?"

"I warned you" Marceline said angry and pointing 2 fingers at Athena.

Zeus brought down his sword aiming for his neck, and the crowd cheered Skoll and Hati looked away closing their eyes not wanting to see their father die. Fenrir closed his eyes and awaited for death. He could hear the sound of the sword cutting the air nearing his neck, but nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes and from his shadow was a Blue Silver Arms grabbing Zeus's Sword.

"What is this trickery!" Zeus spatt

Another arms slowly arised from Fenrir's and propped itself on the ground. Fenrir smiled and looked up at Zeus who was clearly baffled, Finn started to pull himself up from Fenrir's shadow and stood before Zeus.

"That's enough Zeus." Finn looking coldly at the king.

"Thats impossible. I KILLED you." Spatt out Zeus pulling back his sword from Finns grasp and the crowd fell silent.

"You thought you killed me" said Finn calmly and glanced over at Jake, Ares had loosened his grip again and ran off feeling his connection to Athena break, Jake slipped away slithering down to meet his brother.

Zeus raised his hand and lighting crashed down into it he gripped his bolt and pointed it at Finn.

"I'll make sure you die this time" Said Zeus angry.

"Stand down Zeus I don't want to hurt you." Finn said " Fenrir you Skoll and Hati get in my shadow were leaving. Jake, where's Marceline?"

Jake slithered up Finns leg and turned back into his regular tiny form.

"She's locked up somewhere dude!" Jake said hugging Finns neck trying not to cry.

Finn smiled and pat the small dog on the head.

"Dont ignore me mortal!" Yelled Zeus slashing Finn with his lighting, Finn grabbed it with his hand and it started to vanishes.

Finn kept petting his brother as Fenrir, Skoll and Hati made there way into Finns shadow. Zeus tried to pull his bolt away but it was to late. Finn had absorbed its magic, and created one of his own which was light blue while Zeus's was white. Zeus stood there in shock and so did everyone else.

"I warned you Zeus." Finn said looking back at the king his blue eyes circled in red rings.

Athena's day was going pretty well, she woke up, ate a nice breakfast and had a sword match with her Brother Ares. The last thing she expected that day was her death. But there she was laying on top of Marceline with Gunrir piercing her heart. her vision slowly fading.

Marceline looked around the room, and started to shrink down into her bat form. She flew down next to Athena's body and pulled Gunrir out of her chest her body falling to the ground and turning into stone.

"Stupid bitch" said Marceline while putting on Athena's Armor, and headed out of the cell she looked around her surroundings all the hallways where empty she flew down them all peaking into every room until she arrived at a forge she walked in hesitant looking around making sure no one was around.

"I'm going to need you guys.." She said looking down at BMO and Nectar. She inspected the forge looking around for coal, in the corner was a large pile of golden coal which mesmerized her for a brief moment, before she snapped back to reality. She took off BMO and Nectar setting them down in the pile, she sat down and leaning back against the wall sighing.. Thoughts running through her mind.

Brokk said Finn was alive...but she held his lifeless body in her hand she saw the life from his eyes leave..how did he survive?..wait he had drank from a golden chalice was it the Holy Grail?.. No… he joked about it but he never actually drank from it...Maybe his swords granted him immortality?.. She got frustrated and slammed her fist against the wall.. I have to kill Zeus.. she thought to herself.. She looked back at the pile of coal and it was all gone in its place laid 2 young boys with big bellies burping.

"Are you guys ready?" Marceline said getting up and walking over to them poking their bellies. They giggled and looked up at her.

"Yes we are Marcie" BMO said looking up at her and turned back to liquid coiling around her lower waist.

"Lets avenge father" said Nectar coiling up her waist.

The Valkyrie armor felt lighter, and was shining. A shield started to emerge from her left arm, in her right she held onto Gunrir.

"Yeah.. let's go avenge father" She said about to fly out the forge room peaking out making sure the way was clear she saw a blur of past by her heading to her prison cell she quickly flew out not caring who it was. She looked around the greek kingdom until she spotted where all the gods where and flew down at high speed once she spotted Zeus with someone else who was holding his lightning . "ZEUS!" She yelled charging down at him.

Finn heard her and turned around he smiled at her. "Hey Marcie" He said "Give me a sec i'll finish this off quickly." He said turning around to face Zeus again.

Marceline floated there tearing up. There he was.. Finn was alive..she didn't know what to do… she put her shield away and Hugged Finn from behind crying into his back.

Zeus backed up, First his lightning was taken away and now Gunrir was here..He was running out of options..

"Well what are you waiting for?" He yelled. "GET THEM!" Zeus yelled and all the gods got up and started to flood the colosseum.

"Don't do this Zeus, just let us go and you'll never see us again."said Finn backing up as the gods started to surround them. "Please Zeus I don't want to hurt you all"

Zeus laughed at his comment pointing his sword at the couple"You and what army"

"I warned you Zeus. You could have ended it here."

Finn lifted his arm in front of him the red orb in his hand started to glow a bright red and a stream of energy started to flow into Olympus. Zeus took this opportunity to charge at him, slashing Finns shoulder with his blade. Marceline saw Zeus charge at Finn but she wouldn't let him hurt her lover again. She threw Gunrir as hard as she could impaling the king in the center of his chest.

"Y you damn..humans" Spatt out Zeus coughing up blood while chuckling..

"ZEUS!" yelled Hera running to her beloved's side trying to take out Gunrir from his chest, tears falling from her cheek.

All the gods watched as Zeus got impaled and fell silent bickering amongst themselves, until Ares spoke up from behind them all tears running down his face with Athena's body in his arms he set her down and whipped his face.

"Well what are we waiting for! CHARGE!" He yelled charging at Finn and Marceline but was stopped by a wall forming in front of him, he fell backwards with a loud thud

"What the" Ares said rubbing his head. 'Where did this wall come from?".. He looked around him metal bars started to emerge from the ground caging him and every other god in jail cells made of steel. "WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS!" Yelled Ares running up to the bars trying to free himself but was immediately shocked and sent flying back onto the ground.

"Your prison." said Finn looking around making sure he got all of the gods imprisoned. "I'm not here to kill more of you. You'll stay in these cells until me and my friends are out of Greek territory. "

"Let us go human! You can't imprison us were gods!" said Hades angry.

"Gods who made an enemy out of me and my friends. GODS who hurt my girlfriend and friends" Finn said raising his voice. "And now your king is dead."

Hades and Poseidon looked at each other and nodded.

"You think these cells can hold us human?" said Hades smuggly

Finn ignored the god and started to move all the jail cells next to each other. Poseidon took hold of the bars while Hades distracted him with small talk and started to bend the bars just enough for him to slip though, he then made his way to Ares and released him as well. The electric bars didn't shock the god of the ocean because he too controlled electricity.

"Enough of these games Human" Said Poseidon hitting the ground with his trident.

"Our king might have been rash but his decision wasnt wrong. Those wolves need to die before another incident like ragnarok occurs." said Hades turning into a cloud of black smoke and appearing next to Poseidon.

"We shall avenge our king and kill those wolves as well as you human." said Ares with his shield and sword at hand.

Finn looked at the 3 gods and shook his head. "Fine let's fight" Finn said his shadows started to move like tentacles around him swaying back and forth. "Sorry Marcie"

"Wait - " She managed to say before Finns knocked her out setting her down on his shadow she began to sink down slowly

"I'll make it up to you later" he said. He turned around to face the gods.

"What's taking Marceline so long.." Said Hunson tapping his foot on the ground nervously. "Did those bastards go back on their word!" Hunson said angry picking up his sword again. The demon kings had all gone back to there realms exhausted from the battle moments before. Simon and Betty had finished relocating all the books trying to distract themselves from Finns Death and Marceline's Capture. "I'm going up there" Spatt out Hunson heading to the direction of Mount Olympus yet again. Only to be tripped by a pair of hands coming out of his shadow.

"Calm down Hunson" Said Fenrir Emerging from the shadow holding Marceline.

"What but how!" said Hunson Confused.

"Finn" said Luna standing behind his father.

Hunson stared at his daughter and then back up at mount Olympus.


	20. Chapter 20 - A Heroes Comeback

"Please let's not do this. I don't want anymore senseless fighting, just let us go" Finn said as he raises excalibur and caliburn getting ready to attack if needed.

"All you had to do was hand over the wolves mortal." Said Poseidon hitting the ground with the end of his trident

"They have didn't do anything to your kingdom!" Finn said backing up as they got edged closer to him.

"They killed our friends!" Said Hades going in for a jab with his two-pronged fork.

"It's not your justice to serve!" said Finn expertly dodging his jabs.

"Then we shall avenge our fallen king." Said Ares slamming into Finns side with his shield catching him off guard.

Finn fell backwards slamming into the walls of the colosseum, a loud crack could be heard that could only be his spine shattering, red blots of energy started to emerge from his right hand coiling there way to his spine, Poseidon saw this and threw his spear aiming for the hero's neck. Finn rolled out of the way and jumped back on his feet swords in hand.

"Please don't make me hurt you" Finn said

Poseidon and Hades rushed Finn from both sides there Tridents clashing together as Finn jumped to dodge from them, Ares already above him slamming his shield on his back sending him crashing down onto the earth. Finn rolled onto his back staring up into the sky and reaching up.

"No one ever does it the easy way" He said sighing rolling out of Ares way as he charged at him with his sword. "I'm not going to kill you but i'm also not going to sit here and get attack by you guys. Your king died a foolish death that could have been avoided! You can't blame mortals for a gods mistakes" He yelled at them and clapped his hands together and then onto the floor, the 3 gods charged at Finn again in an attempt to behead him but were stopped by silver chains erupting from the ground coiling around their arms necks and legs forcing them onto their knees.

"Now if you excuse me I have a quest to get back to." Finn said walking over to Zeus's body and pulling out Gunrir from his chest letting the elder god fall to the ground. As he walked away he could feel the sharp edge of a blade going threw his chest, he looked down and then behind him to see Hera crying Finn coughed up some blood and turned around to face her.

" H How did you" Finn said confused he looked back at the cage he had put her in it had been cut apart.

"I took my husbands blade and hide it, you paid no attention to me because Ares, Poseidon and Hades had you distracted.. " She said as her voice choked as she tried to hold back tears.

Finn struggled to get back on his feet but was brought down to his knees but another blade going into his shoulder just behind the collar bone. Ares leaned into his ear

"You thought you could defeat us gods?" he whispered softly and kicked him onto his back, his right hand started to glow and energy started to flicker coiling up his arm but poseidon stabbed his lower arm into the ground using his trident a lighting rod sending the energy onto the ground.. Hades walked up to the fallen human his fork in his hand ready for the final strike.

"This is where your story ends " Said Hades bringing his fork down onto Finn.

Jake couldn't stand to watch anymore. He made his way to Finns chest and looked up at the gods, he thought to himself for a second.. "Hmm what to turn into" He said rubbing his chin and looked up Hades was going for the kill. Out of Finns chest erupted massive tentacles that started to coil around the gods binding them.

"What the fuck! HE'S A MONSTER!" Yelled Hades struggling to break free from Jakes grasp.

"Ok chill dude im not a monster if anything you guys are the monsters " Jake said

"What is this trickery!" Yelled Poseidon

"It's the yellow dog.." said Ares "So this is where you went!" He yelled up at Jake

" Yeah and it's time for some payback jerk!" Said Jake repeatedly slamming the gods into the ground creating craters as he did while his carefully removed the swords and Poseidon's tridents from his injury brother. "There you go brother heal up quickly"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Hades angry and he whistled loudly, soon a portal appeared where the screams of the dead could be heard wailing out. 3 massive dog heads emerged growling and barking at Jake, who turned to face them returning his own growl and Bark. "Cerberus! Get rid of this thing!" Yelled out Hades slamming his fist down onto Jakes Tentacles. Cerberus started to charge at Jake.

"You know during my trip around these lands ive seen alot of interesting Creatures.." He said as he started to transform and morf his body. "I think i'll turn into one ive been working on" He said his body started to turn into that of a giant Lion, with a Snake like tail Horns sprouted from his head and wings started to emerge from his back his front paws turned eagle like as he breathed out a large cloud of smoke. Jake took off in the air dropping the gods onto the the ground, and started to dive down into the Cerberus digging his claws onto two of the heads and his jaws into the middle head, the Cerberus tried to shake him off back Jake started to flap his wings dragging it off mount Olympus and onto the ground diving after it.

"That should keep that mutt distracted." Hades said getting up and dusting himself off.

"But for how long, that mutt is a shapeshifter" said poseidon popping his shoulder back into place.

"It doesn't matter the mortal will be dead by the time he comes back. " Said Ares snapping his leg back into place.

"L lets just get this over with: said Hera her eyes still puffy from crying.

"Yeah it's time to end this." Said a figure leaning against the colosseum behind them.

They all froze and started to turn slowly, there stood Finn his injuries gone with his arms crossing shaking his head at them.

"I didn't want to do this… and i warned you that we should stop this senseless violence but.. You give me no choice. I can't let you kill me i have people to go back to, people to save. " He said putting his arms to his side and started to slowly walk to them. "When your king "killed" me i was brought to and endless white void, the only thing i saw was a doorway and a outline of a person who apparently was called Truth..He told me to walk threw the doorway if i wanted to live but he said it would come at a cost. I told i would give him anything because i couldn't just leave Marceline alone in this world..I already knew she was going to give up her own life to avenge me.. And I won't stand for that. Anyway the guy asked for my immortality and the rest of my right arm. I said yeah sure taken them but i'm not immortal i told the creature who paused and started to laugh. Then the freaky doors open and a shit ton of shadow hands lift me up rip off the rest of my right arm and the enchanted metal these cool dwarfs made me from my left arm, but like i went threw the door and learned a lot especially how to use this red stone. " Finn said lifting his right arm the stone started to shine and more of the liquid metal started to poor out of it coiling up Finns leg and around his left arm Runes started to mold into the liquid and also restoring his clothes.

The four gods looked at each other, and then searched around for there weapons. Looking around desperately.

"Looking for these?" Finn said as the four weapons were being held by shadowy tentacles behind Finn. "This is your last chance. End this fighting and i'll leave all of you alone. Listen all i want to do is be on my way. I didn't even come here to start trouble with any of you "

"Fine just go..:" Said Hera looking down in defeat.

"But Hera! Zeus and Athena are dead because of them!" Yelled Ares angrily.

"Zeus brought this upon us.. Upon himself.." Said Hera getting up and dusting off her dress. "Go before I change my mind mortal."

Finn stood there for a second.. The hero in him new it was risky but he couldn't leave Hera broken like this.. He gave out a loud sigh and walked over to Zeus's Body raising his hand at it. Chains bound his hands to the ground and around his legs keeping him from moving.." Hope this works."

"What are you doing to his body!" Yelled Hera angrly "Isn't it enough that your friend killed him!"

"Just sit there and watch" Finn said his shadow formed a circle around Zeus's body.

"What are you doing to his Body mortal" Said Hades curiously.

"You'll see now let me concentrate " He placed Poseidon's Trident and Hades Fork into the circle and a stream of red electricity started to flow into the circle the Trident and Fork started to dematerialize and flowed into Zeus's wound sealing it up. Zeus took a large breath and started to breath again. Upon seeing this Ares dashed off to retrieve Athena.

"Zeus!" Said Hera running to embrace her Husband.

"Y You revived a god!" Said Hades amazing.

"Oh fuck me where am i!" yelled Zeus panicking and thrashing around.

"Its ok Zeus you're ok we're right here you're alive" Said Hera trying to calm the god down.

"Dont fucking send me back, that place was horrible!" Zeus yelled and started to thrash around when he saw Finn.

"Mortal please my sister as well" Said Ares placing Athena down gently on the ground, Finn blushed and looked away.

"Couldn't you have put clothes on her first. " Finn mumbled " Marceline's going to kill me" He sighed and did the same for her placing a key in Ares and Heras hand. "Don't let them go until i'm gone. I don't want to get attacked again. " Finn said rubbing the back of his head chuckling a bit awkwardly. He picked up his things and started to leave. Suddenly Jake flew up dropping the unconscious Cerberus next to the gods and shrank down next to his brother.

"How did things go?" Said Jake Looking behind Finn he could see Zeus was alive and so was Athena. Finn nodded and Jake shrugged walking away with his brother.

"Things went well.." Finn said passing out but landed in Jake's arms.

"Poor little guy, must have tired himself out" Said Jake chuckling Jumping off the edge of Mount Olympus.

"Don't you fucking send me back i'll do anything!" Zeus said painicing

"Honey calm down your back on Olympus" said Hera.

"N no way we have to get out of this universe!" Said Zeus thrusting around trying to break free of the chains.

"Calm down brother, now tell us where did you go?" Said Hades Placing an hand on Zeus shoulder.

"D Dead world t two" Zeus said tearing up, and then Athena started to scream tearing up as well.

Hera and Hades looked at each other and then back at Zeus and Athena with worried looks.


	21. Chapter 21: Reunited

_Sorry, I've been gone for like a year... I had a lot of things to deal with but now I'm back... Well, I'll try to be. I love to write stories but you already know how life it.. Or will know, anyway back where we left off!_

 **Chapter** : 21 Reunited.

'FINN!" Marceline yelled waking up in a cold sweat, she sat there breathing deeply."Must have been a nightmare" she said nervously rubbing the bridge of her nose until she started to look around. "H huh where am I..ow my head," She said.

"Marceline finally awake huh?" Said a familiar voice sitting down next to her bed.

Marceline rubbed her eyes letting them adjust to the night, it must have been around 3 am in the morning when she woke up "Dad, Where are we?" she said recognizing the family figure.

"Simon and Betty took us to the Ice Kingdom after you and Fenrir popped out of my shadow," said Hunson sighing in relief. His little girl had finally woken up.

"F Fenrir? S so then.." Marceline said looking down processing the new information in her head trying to remember what had happened days before... Then it clicked in her head... "Where's Finn!" she said looking over at Hunson. Her dad lowered his head and looked away sadly...

"N No it can't be.." Marceline said tearing up.. Jake heard the commotion and entered the room.

"Oh hey, Marceline! Finally awake are ya?" He said chuckling until he noticed her crying. "Oh glob what's wrong Marcie?"

"H how can you be laughing when Finns are gone?" She said whimpering and hugging her knees.

Jake stood there for a moment and then glanced over at Hunson who was trying to hold back a laugh, Jake glared at him and shook his head in disappointment.

"Finns not dead" Jake said Flatly crossing his arms over at Hunson.

"W What?" Marceline said wiping off her tears. Marceline immediately looked over at her dad who was looking away whistling with his hands behind his head. "DAD!" She yelled throwing a pillow at the lord of evils face followed up by a flying kick. "Not cool dude!" She said holding her chest.

"Ey I never said he was dead! You came up with that yourself!" Said Hunson dusting himself off.

"Jake where's Finn?" Marceline said glaring at her father who sat back down.

Jake pointed to the bed laying down was Finn sleeping peacefully through all the commotion. She paused for a minute and pinched herself making sure it wasn't a dream before diving down onto him hugging him tightly with teary eyes.

"Y you're really alive!" She said trying not to choke on her tears, then she paused remembering he had knocked her out, she got upset and started to pinch the hero's cheek in annoyance.

"Owwww Owwww I give I give!" said Finn trying to break free from the pinch.

You idiot!" She said tearing up and switching from pinching him to hugging sobbing into his chest. Finn sighed and started to pat her head smiling.

"It ok I'm right here." He said trying to stop her crying.

"Ahem," said Abadeer fixing up his tie. "As much as I love touching reunions we got some visitors."

"Visitors?" said Finn looking over at Abadeer.

"Yes the Titans are here they want to thank us all for freeing them. Even though it wasn't intentional," said Abadeer

"T the titans? Like the greek titans?" Finn said a bit scared.

Marceline chuckled and put her arms around Finn's waist.

"What are you doing getting scared? YOU literally faced off the god that imprisoned them," she said resting her head on his shoulder. Finn thought to himself for a bit before looking back up at Abadeer.

"Wait are Lythos, Pyros, and Hydros among those titans?" said Finn his face brightening up a bit.

"Of course Finny boy all of them are gathered around here," said Abadeer.

"Perfect I have a task for them," he said getting up, Marceline still wrapped around his waist. "Come on Marcie lets go make some new friends," he said kissing her on the forehead she smiled and let him go floating out of the room.

"Yes lets.." she said smiling over at Finn. He found it strange she was acting kind of weird around him but he shrugged it off heading out the door heading into the portal.

"W wow" Finn said staring at the Titans' jaw opened.

"Are you the mortal that caused all this boy?" said Chronos looking down at Finn his giant eyes scanning his small body.

"Y yes sir it was me." He said looking up at the Old Titan

"Ah good thank you for freeing us. It had been a couple millennia since we've been able to roam free! Chronos said stretching his giant body. "We all thank you for freeing us mortal boy as a sign gratitude we pledge our loyalty to you.

"I I don't deserve your gratitude I just did what I thought was right.," Finn said smiling up at the Titans.

"Even so we still pledge our loyalty to you, if there's anything you need help with doesn't hesitate to ask human," said Chronos smiling back at the boy.

"W well there is one thing I would love for you guys to do. You see my people caused a war that destroyed part of the world there is a giant crater in the earth now, and I'm hoping you guys could fix it.." Finn said looking up at Chronos hopefully

"Hmm yes, we felt the explosion from this war. It almost set us free from our prison..Very well we shall take on this task!" Chronos said shrinking down and shaking Finn's hand before looking back at the other titans and nodding.

"Radical," Finn said waving the Titans farewell before turning around to face the group. "Now then, where to next guys?" Finn said smiling brightly the group of friends staring at Finn, suddenly the Bubblegum comes bursting through the portal and angrily marches to Finn punching him in the face.

"OW! What they hell Bubblegum!" Finn said rubbing his cheek and then suddenly being hugged. Behind her followed Dr. Princess and Waffle King as well as banana guards.

"The last thing I heard was that you had died Finn. Big hole right through your chest" she said leaning back against a nearby wall holding back tears. Dr. Princess rushed next to Finn inspecting his vitals and checking if everything inside him is where it should be.

"Who told you it's literally been a day?.." Finn said still rubbing his cheek.

"I.. I might have implanted a chip in your chest… and it may have or may not tell me how are your vitals are doing.." she said tearing up and hugging her knees... " T The last thing it recorded was a hole being made in your chest.." She said crying into her knees, Marceline put an arm around her and they hug both crying as they did.

"I I thought I lost him PB... I thought I would never get to see him again." Marceline said weeping into PBs shoulder. WK and Finn both placed a hand on their girl's shoulder. They turned around and started to hug their lovers crying into their chest.

"Why do you have to be so reckless!" Marceline said punching Finn in the chest gently over and over again.

"I wasn't about to let a god hit you with a lightning bolt... It would have killed you I had to do something," said Finn taking Marceline's hands into his own.

"Then why did you use a shield or something to block the attack, you idiot!" Bubblegum said now hitting Finn in the back while WK tried to pull her off him.

"Honey calm down he's ok, he's alive!" Wk said trying his best to calm her down but to no avail.

"How are you even alive right now! I saw you die!" Marceline said her voice still shaky from crying.

"When Zeus "killed" me I was brought to an endless white void, the only thing I saw was a doorway and an outline of a person who apparently was called Truth...He told me to walk through the doorway if I wanted to live but he said it would come at a cost. I told him I would give him anything because I couldn't just leave Marceline alone in this world...I already knew she was going to give up her own life to avenge me... And I wouldn't stand for that. Anyway, the guy asked for my immortality and the rest of my right arm. I said yeah sure take them but I'm not immortal I told the creature who paused and started to laugh. Then the freaky doors open and a shit ton of shadow hands lift me up rip off the rest of my right arm and the enchanted metal these cool dwarfs made me from my left arm, but as i went through the door and learned a lot especially how to use this red stone. I used the power of the stone that was taken in by my right arm and recreated the liquid and runes. It is also called the elixir of life, useful for rejuvenation and for achieving immortality" Finn said looking at the stone and then patting Marceline on the head. So far all I can do is rejuvenate and extend my life but I actually don't know how to get it to make me immortal... And I don't know if its possible since truth said to give him my immortality... Maybe Brokk and his brothers know how but for now I need a na.." Finn said passing out in Marceline's arms.

"He needs to rest up a bit more, but I suggest he starts training and focusing on his limits with these new abilities before you guys set off again. His body needs to adapt to them," said Dr. Princess as BP and Marcie started to calm down, Marceline nodded and picked Finn up carrying him through the portal and back to the tree fort.

Abadeer turned to face the group of adventurers and the demons he had summoned and fixed up his tie. "I think that we all need some more training. We were disgustingly unprepared for that little surprise. Demons you are dismissed they nodded and vanished with a puff of smoke. As for you Jake, we will be traveling to the night-o-sphere for some training, you to Eclipse, Luna, and Sol. The stronger you 3 get the stronger Finn and Marceline will get." Abadeer said opening a portal, Eclipse, and his sons as well as Jake hesitant about going in.

"T the night-o-sphere? No way man I ain't going back to that place. Nope never!" said Jake walking turning his back.

"I didn't say you had a choice Mutt." Jake could feel shivers running down his spine. Abadeer wasn't the same as before no, he was more serious and stern. Jake could feel lord evils eyes piercing the back on his head as a black tentacle wrapped itself around his waist and started to pull him into the night-o-sphere, Eclipse and his sons just watched as the poor dog was getting dragged into hell by Peppermint Butler. Not wanting to meet the same fate and still bound by a temporary contract the 3 wolfs quietly followed Abadeer into the Night-o-sphere.

"NOOOO PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" Jake screamed as his lower waist was being dragged into the Night-o-sphere.

Simon and Betty watched all of it happen quietly slowly backing up and jolted into the portal returning to the ice kingdom not wanting to meet the same fate as the mutt.

"T that was a close one," said Simon looking at the portal hiding behind his throne.

"Y yes it was but he's right you know, we weren't prepared at all," Betty said placing a hand on Simon back.

"There isn't much we can do to fight off gods Betty.."Simon said his hands still covered in Finn's blood from I'm trying to save him.

"All we could do was create ice minions to help but they just kept getting destroyed after one hit.," Betty said rubbing the temple of her nose...

" Well, Finns alive... And everything got safely moved... Maybe something in all those books can help Finn" said Simon getting up and dusting himself off after realizing Abadeer wasn't coming after them.

"Yes there has to be a reason all these artifacts were hidden away at the Vatican, Finn already got a hold of Excalibur and its counterpart... I wonder what other secrets the pope kept hidden," said Betty heading into the library all the books and items were organized into.

"Wenk," said Gunther wobbling in.

"Gunter?" Betty said looking in the direction where the sound came from. "G Gunter, where are you?"

"G gunter? Come here buddy" Said Simon not being able to see the Penguin

"Wenk," said Gunter wobbling up to Simon and hugging his leg. Simon could feel Gunter but he couldn't see a Gunter. Hmm "Gunter did you use a magic spell on yourself?" Said Ice king reaching down and petting the penguin, upon touching the penguin he could feel the sensation of cloth. "What are you wearing Gunter?" Simon said tugging at the cloth pulling it off the penguin revealing the penguin underneath it. "Where did you find this Gunter?" Simon said curiously inspecting the fabric.

"Wenk," said the penguin dropping a stone on the ground that glows slightly a faint tint of green. Betty saw this and walked up picking up the stone. "Gunter where are you finding all this stuff?" she asks the penguin inspecting the stone. "This rock looks like it been enchanted by some ancient powerful magic dear," said Betty handing him the stone and taking the cloth from him. "Hmm, this cloth it has the same flow of magic as the stone."

"Hmm let's take them to the magic city and see what the Grandmaster Wizard thinks of it," Simon said looking over at Betty and then barely catching a glimpse of Gunter wobbling away into the library. "Actually... Maybe he should come to us.." Said Simon looking at all the object that was being held in the Vatican Gunter waving a wand around causing bolts of magic to go flying everywhere.


	22. Chapter 22: Treasures from the past

Chapter 22: Treasures from the past.

"How did you find all these items?!" said Grandmaster Wizard "Looks like you and Betty have been busy ey Ice King." "Grandmaster Wizard said adjusting his glasses and inspecting all the items carefully.

"Its Simon now Grandmaster Wizard," said Simon smiling awkwardly at the Grandmaster Wizard last time they had met was when all the wizards were getting their magic sucked out and Betty came into the future.

"Ah right King Simon then." said grandmaster picking up the wand that Gunter had picked up. He inspected it carefully then sweet started to run down his face in shock and terror. "W where did you get these items, Simon?" Grandmaster Wizard said carefully placing the wand back down.

"From a faraway land actually a place called the Vatican from the old world, why what's wrong Grandmaster Wizard?" Simon said placing his hand on the old wizards back.

"This wand was made by death himself... There is an old legend long forgotten by this world. And the world before. The Tale of the Three Brothers." said the old Wizard quietly.

"The what?" said Simon

"The Tale of the Three Brothers was a fairy tale often told to wizard children. Believed to be written by Beedle the Bard, it was published as part of a collection of his works called The Tales of Beedle the Bard. While most wizards viewed this story as one that teaches children morals, such as humility and wisdom, others believed that the story refers to the Deathly Hallows, three highly powerful magical artifacts coveted by generations of wizards." said the Grandmaster looking around for the other 2 objects just in case they were there.

The three objects mentioned during the tale are believed by some to be the Deathly Hallows, the most powerful magical objects of their kind in existence. The Elder Wand is the unbeatable wand of the oldest brother, the Resurrection Stone is the stone given to the second brother that can bring back the dead, and the Cloak of Invisibility is the cloak given to the third brother that could hide the wearer even from Death.

It is believed that whoever succeeds in uniting all three of the Hallows would become the Master of Death. Xenophilius Lovegood, Gellert Grindelwald, and Albus Dumbledore were among those who believed in the existence of the Hallows and sought to reunite them.

"The tale of the Three Brothers, Dumbledore? You mean from Harry Potter?" said Betty chuckling.

"How do you know the chosen one's name!?" this war was fought out in secret in the world of Wizards. No one should know of the chosen one!" said the Grandmaster in a panic.

"HA next you're going to tell me Voldemort was real too," Betty said trying to hold back he laughing.

"The forbidden ones name…we're all screwed man! It's game over man!" said Grandmaster falling onto his ass and the room fell quiet the wind started to blow and shake the room before falling silent again. A fiery portal opens up in the middle of the room and Abadeer appears in the middle.

"What the hell is this now?" said Abadeer looking around the room. "Ah, Simon and Betty why did you guys summon me?" Abadeer said his eyes falling onto the grandmaster you were trying to escape by crawling out of the room. "Whos the chump?"

"Oh Abadeer d didn't know that would summon you haha," said Betty hiding behind Simon.

"Oh please calm down. I ain't gonna hurt ya," said Abadeer. "Now if there isn't anything you need then I'll be on my way. Got 4 mutts to train." He said jumping back into the portal, where the screams of Jake, Eclipse and his sons could be heard sending shivers into everyone's backs.

Simon and Betty look at each other and then back at Grandmaster before laughing nervously at each other.

"Why did saying the forbidden one's name summons Abadeer grandmaster?.." said Simon helping him up and dusting him off.

"I if a wizard says the forbidden one's name after his death it was supposed to summon lord evil and cause the end of the world!? How do you know Abadeer!?" said the Grandmaster trying to calm himself down. Thanking the cosmic owl that he was still alive.

"Oh he's Marceline's the Vampire Queen's dad," said Simon picking up the wand.

"So what does becoming a master of death mean?" said Betty leading the grandmaster out of the room and into the kitchen where Betty began to pour herself some wine in the Golden Chalice Finn was messing around with before.

"I It is generally assumed that becoming the master of Death refers to some form of immortality, but according to Albus Dumbledore and Chosen One, the Master of Death truly accepts the fact that death is inevitable, and that there are other things much worse than dea... Wait HE'S WHAT!?" screamed The Grandmaster finally processing what Simon had said earlier he turned to look at Simon and Betty seeing Betty with the Chalice in her hand he stopped and stared at it. "I Is that THE golden chalice the one Kind Author drank out of... The one that grants immortality?" His head started to spin he had made too many great discoveries that his head couldn't process overloading his head he passed out landing on the floor with a loud thump.

Simon and Betty stared at each other and then sighed.

"Gunter be a dear and take the man to the guest room," said Simon

"Wenk," said Gunter dragging the Grandmaster by his arm.

"Wait did he say immortality?" Betty said looking at the chalice.

"B betty your skin! It's turning back to normal!?" Simon said amazed by the transformation.

"I I feel so warm! W what's happening to me!" Betty said feeling her cold heart melt and start beating again. She looked over at Simon and pinned him onto a nearby wall pouring the wine into Simons' mouth.

"W wait Be..." is all he could mutter before being forced to swallow the wine. His skin started to turn back to normal and his heart started to melt as well, he started to take deep breaths in, inhaling the cold air from his kingdom feeling the warmth coming from Betty's skin remembering the past before he had turned blue. "W We're back to normal Betty," said Simon tearing up, he hugged Betty and whipped his tears from his face. "We have to get this to Finn," Simon said smiling down at Betty. She returned the smile and nodded

"Yes we have to thank him too you know," Betty said flicking Simon's forehead.

"Why yes of course," he said chuckling.

"I'm afraid that will be... Quiet impossible" a chilling voice said coming from the kitchen exit. Grandmasters body was thrown across the kitchen holding onto Gunter his back slamming into the wall causing the ice walls to shatter.

"Wenk! Wenk!" said Gunter scared and frightened his head splitting open exposing his true form. "Get away from the entrance!" yelled Orgalorg.

The entrance way was turning black but not like the color black, it was as if something has erased that space and all that was left was nothingness, a bony hand came out of the nothingness and gripped the edge of the doorway pulling itself out of the abyss its hand slowly regaining mass.

"Kneel before me." Said the being pulling the rest of its body out from the abyss. Simon, Betty, Orgalorg, and Grandmaster all kneeled before the being their bodies rejecting what they wanted to do.

"These items now belong to me." said the chilling voice, walking up to Simon and Betty reaching for the golden chalice. "He must not be allowed to gain immortality." Mumbled the being its face covered with an ancient Norse helmet one of his eyes covered with an eye patch.

"Simon and Betty both look at the being in horror as he got close their vocal cords failed them as they tried to speak. The being snatched the chalice from Simon's hand and drew his blade, Betty shivered in fear as the being raised his sword aiming for Simon.

She knew she had to act fast her Simon was going to be beheaded she then remembered what the Grandmaster has said about the forbidden one's name "Voldemort!" she yelled, her vocal cords released from whatever had its grasp on them, the stone in her pocket grew brighter and brighter. The fiery portal opened up again summoning Abadeer from the portal yet again

"God now, what do you people want!? Can't a demon lord train some mutts in peace!" Yelled Abadeer as he was forcefully summoned taking the sword hit for Simon. His arm getting cut off and it starts to wiggle and wobble around" What the what?" said Abadeer confused as to why his arm was now on the ground.

Orgalorg saw the green stone and released the light had affected the being he then used all the power it had been saving up to extend its body cutting the stone out of Betty's pocket and shoving it into the beings eye patch, the being froze dropping his sword and gripping his chest he could feel his heart beating and his blood flowing thru him once again. The being falls onto his knees his head laying back as he looks onto the ceiling taking deep breaths of the cool air in the ice kingdom.

"NOOOOOO" was screamed from the abyss as 4 glowing eyes appeared from the nothingness and the room shook shattering the ice around them as the eyes started them all down. They watched as the being in front of them fell on the floor its body unconscious as red energy flies out of the man's body. Abadeers focus wasn't on the man but the 4 eyes that just watched. The group freed from whatever was controlling their bodies. Betty hugged Simon and Orgalorg returning to his usual self while Grandmaster was still unconscious.

"W what was that?" said Betty look at the unconscious man left behind, the doorway returning back to normal.

"I I don't know Betty," said Simon snatching the Chalice back from the grip of the man.

" But whatever that was... Doesn't want Finn to be immortal." Simon said staring at the Chalice.

"Gunter take him to the dungeon… I mean.. Orgalorg takes him to the dungeon... And thank you for saving us." Simon said patting the penguin on the head.

"H how do you know my name?" said the penguin looking up at Simon shocked.

"Finn told me when you guys fought in space," Simon said smiling down at him. "I don't know why you stayed with me or why you keep this act up but thank you." Orgalorg gave Simon a smile, nodded and wobbled away taking the man with him, he was happy he didn't have to work all the time now.

"We need to get these items to a safer place, and we need to get this chalice to Finn," Simon said adjusting his glasses.

"But the stone is in the man's eye." Said Betty looking at all the damage that was done to her kitchen. "I I don't ever want to feel like that again Simon."

"We're going to have to wake him up and interrogate him. We need to find out what that monster was and maybe that person knows what that was." Simon's hands start to glow blue as he begins to summon ice minions to fix up the place. "And… neither do I honey. That's why we're going to have to stop whatever that was.

"Thank you..." Betty said turning to Abadeer to thank him but his portal was already gone as was he. "Huh strange," said Betty

I can't focus on this right now. What we have to do is train… Abadeer thought to himself as he walked back to the Mutts who looked in better shape and we're all fighting off some demon giants in the Night-O-sphere. "We need to hurry," Abadeer said remembering about the 4 eyes. "Train harder you mutts!" Abadeer said fast walking back to the Mutts.


End file.
